


Bruise

by FallenAngelIsFalling



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Jongho, Attempted Murder, Flashbacks, Graphic Description, I Promise They Do Get Together, I just like being dramatic, Leader Hongjoong, M/M, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Rebel Jongho, Rebel Mingi, Rebel Seonghwa, Rebel Yeosang, San is also a psycho, Supernatural Elements, Torture, Violence, Wooyoung is a psycho, Yunho is a calculated psycho, bit of a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 79,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelIsFalling/pseuds/FallenAngelIsFalling
Summary: “What a beautiful man you are Seonghwa. It was a shame that you tried to hide yourself from me.”
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 271
Kudos: 515





	1. Chapter 1

_We are alive if we bruise._

That was the first thing that Seonghwa had ever told Yeosang. 

It was funny to him, that now that he was in a time of crisis, the seemingly unimportant things made themselves known within his head. He couldn’t think of a battle strategy or even recoil the backup plans that the unit had ingrained within their heads if they were ever caught. Hell, he couldn’t even remember what his own mother looked like he was under that much stress. 

But he could remember every word and moment that the four of them had been through. He could picture himself gently coaxing Mingi out from under the bed not even a year ago, comforting him through the traumas that kept him awake at night. He could remember how his fingers brushed through the taller man's hair and how they awkwardly held each other on the floor, neither of them wanting to bear the burden of letting go first. 

He could remember when Jongho’s eyes used to shine so brightly, but how they have hardened over time. He doesn’t think he could forget the pain he felt when he watched a young boy force himself into a man, because of what the world demanded of him. And if he tried hard enough, Seonghwa could still hear the beautiful sounds of laughter that used to escape his lips. 

But most of all, he remembered the nights him and Yeosang shared as they used to picture a new world. One that wasn’t filled with power hunger assholes ruling the planet and torturing everyone who didn’t fit into the society that they wanted. Picturing what it might be like if they didn’t have their veins made of adrenaline and have their hearts coated in stone. They pictured life where the four of them were safe together. 

Being within this prison allowed Seonghwa to envision the beginning of their friendship and how they reached this point. Everything slowly entering his brain once more and reminding him that these were the people, he would put his life on the line for. That these were the people he was giving his life for. 

That being in the cage was probably worth it if it meant the three of them escaped. 

His body was crumpled on the floor, littered in bruises as each night passed with harsh hands attempting to break his body. As much as the frozen floor made him uncomfortable, he was grateful that it could soothe his wounds. Seonghwa’s whole body throbbed in a dull pain and he could hear the wheezes that escaped his lips. Whenever he moved, he could feel the grind of his bones as they awkwardly shifted underneath his skin. Every part of him feeling out of place; like they attempted to tear him apart and put him back together. 

Yet the worse part was his blood being a constant coat on his skin. He hadn’t been able to wash in a while, meaning that old and new blood alike was painted onto him. 

But like he said to Yeosang all those years ago. The bruises. The aches, the discomforts, and the pain. It meant that he was still alive. 

And he had vowed that he would fight until his last breath. Meaning that despite how much he wanted to keel over and beg for death, he still a job to do. He still had a mission to complete and to get back to his boys. 

Before they do something stupid and try and come for him themselves. 

With that in mind, he forced himself to twist until he was on his stomach. Grunting as it encountered the floor, the cold-shooting straight through his top and brushing against his skin. 

Minutes passed before he was sitting on his knees, breathing harshly at the effort that he exerted. Seonghwa’s head throbbed from the exhaustion and he could feel himself trembling as he fought to stay upright. Even though he had not been visited today, he knew that his wounds were still oozing and trying to violently paint him a deeper crimson. 

“Halfway there...” He muttered to himself, trying to gain any form of motivation. His hand slapping the wall and his blunt nails digging into the cracks. Scratching his way up it and trying to ignore the sharp pain that shot up from his fingers. Forcing his whole weight onto them, whilst his feet attempted to get underneath him. 

Seonghwa bit the bottom of his lips, impaling the skin with his teeth as he tried to hide the whimpers that wanted to leave him. It wasn’t until he managed to get his left foot on the ground that a pained cry ripped out his throat, and he instantly brought the limb back up. Involuntary tears welling in the brim of his eyes, the sharp pain making him shake twice as violently than before. 

Not even a moment later did his right side also fail him and he crumpled once more. This time releasing a proper scream as he smacked down on the floor, every nerve immediately setting alight. He desperately wanted to curl in on himself and try and soothe his hands down his stinging body. But he had already pushed himself far enough. Doing that would most likely force him to pass out again. 

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” 

It was a new voice. It wasn’t as gruff or grating as the others. Yet it somehow sounded just as, or even more threatening. 

If he wasn’t in this situation, he could say that the voice was quite light and that it was comforting. But Seonghwa had been in this business for a long time and the undertones spoke louder. He could hear the condescension and sarcasm. He knew that whoever was staring down at him was watching him with disgust. That they would bring him just as much harm as the others had also given him. He knew that a soft voice was much more dangerous than those who wore their personality on their skin. 

Whoever was talking to him was a wolf in sheep's clothing. 

“I have never heard Park Seonghwa to be someone who would not look up at his enemy.” 

This man was obviously smarter than the rest. They knew that he had a reputation and that whatever situation he was in; he would not hesitate to stare down the face of death and laugh in it. This gentleman was trying to bait him into doing whatever the other person wanted. 

But Seonghwa had never been in this sort of situation before. Usually, when he gets captured, he knows the organization who has him in their clutches and he knows a hundred different ways to make them tick. Even when he is the one who is chained away, he still has the upper hand as he knows what they want. 

Yet this time he has no idea who these people are. They came out of nowhere like they knew the unit was going to be there. And they snatched him out of the group, not even sparing a glance at the other three, almost as if they knew he was the leader. They have made no comments about what they can gain by having him. All they have done is torture him and degrade him. It’s like they picked him up for the mere pleasure of hurting someone. 

And it’s the first time that the other teams haven’t gotten him within the same week. 

“Well, I suppose you should never listen to the rumours anyway.” 

The person fully made their way into his cell. Beginning to walk around his crippled body and nudging Seonghwa with the tip of his boots. Not to cause him any pain, but it was as though he was inspecting him. However, not a trace of his skin had gone without some form of bruising, meaning that even the slightest touch had him desperately trying to hold back his cries. 

Once the gentleman had circled his body a few times he stopped where his head was. Seonghwa kept his eyes squeezed shut as he heard the cracking of the man's bones as he crouched down by his side. He tried to refrain from flinching as gloved hands began to run through his greasy and dirt riddled head. Honestly, he didn’t expect it when the man took a lock of his blond hair and just twirled it around his fingertips, as though fascinated by it. 

“Seonghwa. Please look at me.” 

It made him uncomfortable how well the man could drop the mocking tone. How instead he sounded almost pleading and desperate to have Seonghwa’s gaze on him. It almost enticed him to actually follow through with the order. But a deep part within him was screaming at him not to listen. That he was Park fucking Seonghwa and he did not listen to the demands of those who have abused him. 

It didn’t take long until the other released a deep sigh and the gentle hand on his head paused its movements. Simply resting on top of him. The world seemed to pause and Seonghwa hadn’t felt true fear in years up until this moment. It almost made him want to follow what the man had said, but the small fiery part of him wanted to do nothing more than spit on his feet. 

These were his enemies. Somebody being gentle to him shouldn’t and didn’t mean jack shit to him. 

The fingers on his head began to curl so that they reached into his locks and touched the top of his skull. It wasn’t until the man tugged harshly, forcing his head up, did his body react. Seonghwa’s hands shot up and they gripped at the wrist, trying to bury his blunt nails into him. Eyes flying open like a crazed beast as the pain in his head pierced him more than the ones in his bones. 

Yet as fast as it occurred, when his eyes made contact with the human in front of him, he felt the grip decrease and the fingers begin to gently scratch as his skull. The man’s other hand, that was previously resting at his side, made its way around Seonghwa’s back and helped him sit up straighter. His arm bearing the weight of his body and forcing him to stay almost nose to nose with the stranger. 

A small smirk overtook the man’s features as he felt Seonghwa shudder underneath him. 

“What a beautiful man you are Seonghwa. It was a shame that you tried to hide yourself from me.” 

The fingers traced down from his hair and to the outline of his face until he was cupping his cheek. The man’s thumb rubbing at his split lip and he let out a condescending “aw” as he wiped away the blood. 

“Now. Why don’t we get you into a shower and getaway all of this grime, hm? Nobody as lovely as you should be hidden away.” 

As much as he wanted out of his little dungeon, Seonghwa instantly knew that being with him would be so much worse. Seonghwa had lived in the shadows his entire life and he knew that he would continue that lifestyle until his grave. The fact that this man didn’t want to hide him made his heart pick up in pace. 

Yet before he was going to try and make his protests known, he found himself unable to do anything as the gentleman raised to his full height and pulled Seonghwa with him. The stranger hushed him gently as whimpers escaped his lips, his body screaming in agony as he was quickly forced upright. 

Seonghwa wanted to comment about the man being shorter than him. He wanted to insult and tug at his mullet. He wanted to spit profanities and scream his head off. He wanted the man to get so angry at him that he would throw him back down to the floor and leave him alone in the prison cell. He would rather live with uncertainty and wait for his unit to show up then follow this man. Knowing that whatever happens next it will most likely get him killed. 

But he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the other man. Simply staring at him as though Seonghwa wanted to gain access to his soul. He couldn’t explain why he felt the need to trace the man’s face with his gaze. He couldn’t explain the slight uncoiling in his stomach and why he felt slightly better being in his company, than being with his other captures. 

Seonghwa would blame this level of weakness on the exhaustion and pain he felt. 

He didn’t even blink when the arm pressed against his back fell to the back of his knees. Scooping him up into his grasp and surprising Seonghwa as he easily bared all his weight. Despite the man's stature, it did not stop him from whisking Seonghwa out of the prison cell. 


	2. Chapter 2

**_ 3 Years Ago  _ **

_ Use your heart whilst it’s beating.  _

As soon as he was able to talk, everyone always told Mingi that he had a big heart. With the world that he lived in, it almost sounded like an insult. Yet his parents never meant anything by it, they were simply stating the obvious. Their son was born in a place compared to Hell, and he was the only living thing in existence that still had a heart. 

Whereas the other children thrived in hunting trips and couldn’t wait to reach the surface so that they could claim their first kill. Mingi used to openly cry about how fighting would make matters worse and that he didn’t want to be someone that used his life to destroy others. He didn’t want to associate himself with those on surface levels. 

Apparently, that was the wrong mentality. 

After his public fit, it wasn’t long before rumours of his family spread around the underground and the higher-ups decided for him - either he had to kill or be killed. He could still remember how he kicked and screamed as they dragged his thrashing body through the caverns. Ignoring how he helplessly cried as his whole body scraped across the ground, slicing up his body and making him bloody. Making him look like the most appealing piece of pray. 

Behind him the people also carried his parents, finding his mistakes to be birthed from them. They were completely silent, and they didn’t care how they were treated. Neither of them tried to comfort him, they just accepted the fates they were given. 

Once they reached the surface, Mingi didn’t realise that he had spent his whole life holding his breath. Despite the polluted air, it was the cleanest thing to have ever entered his lungs. His lungs lurched in pain as they hungrily inhaled, making short desperate breaths rip through his lips. 

He couldn’t adjust to the situation quick enough, his body harshly dropped to the floor. His parents pushed to their knees in front of him and a knife was quickly thrown to where he lay. Mingi looked up with hooded eyes and watched as guards shoved his parent's heads down so that they faced the ground. Both of their bodies releasing slight trembles, fear finally leaking out onto their exterior.

“Song Mingi of the Song household. We are giving you the chance to not disgrace your family name and to remain part of the clan. However, it is your choice to be banished to the surface or not.”

Banishment to the surface meant certain death and everyone knew it. Mingi doesn’t think his head could have moved faster as he nodded towards them, almost ready to do anything if it meant he could still belong. 

“Good. Now pick up the knife.”

With quivering fingertips, he gently picked up the weapon. The hilt felt rough in his palm and he hated how he flinched when his whole hand was wrapped around it. A moment passed before he got to his feet, shaking on the spot as he rose to his full height – staring at his parents beneath him. 

Neither of them had been allowed to look up, but he could tell that they were even more fearful by how they completely tensed up. He could see his father's arms strain with tension, making his veins more prominent than ever. Even from the distance, he could see his mother's hair stand on edge and the rough lines of goosebumps trailing up her skin. 

“Now you have a choice. Kill one of them.”

Nobody moved. Nobody said a word and even with the wilderness of the surface, everything seemed to freeze. He was trapped in a void of complete silence, and his heart was caught in his throat. Mingi wanted to remain in the village more than anything. He even knew that his parents would give their lives for him to do so. He knew that living on the surface meant instant death for him as he would be hunted like a dog as soon as anyone caught sight of him. 

But he could not imagine a world without either of them in. He especially could not imagine them not together. Despite the type of life that he lived, he had never been without one of them. He was fortunate to be a child that could live with both of his parents and know that even in these circumstances they loved him. Even though they did not show him affection or any ounce of care for him, he knew they loved him, because why else would they be so protective?

“You have proven to us that you are useless within the clan as you are unwilling to comply with the law. We are giving you an option to change your ways and live within our society.”

It was ingrained in his head that he was born to hunt. That they were being raised as warriors so that they could take on the surface’s system and bring freedom to those who were shoved underground. Mingi was meant to be part of the rebellion and be in a generation of heroes who would overthrow the patriarchy.

But the words ringed clearly in his ears. 

_ Use your heart.  _

He was always told that he was different because he was born with a heart big enough to accept forgiveness. Whilst others saw it as a flaw and his prime weakness, his parents told him that it was an asset. That if there was one person who could maybe change the way the world worked; it would be him. Because he was the only one who had the determination to stick with the morals he believed in. 

And in all honesty, he would rather die than be someone he couldn’t bear to look at in the mirror. 

“No.”

That world seemed to press play, and everyone broke out of the bubble they were put in. Gasps erupting from the crowd of those who rose to the surface and murmurs spread around them almost instantly. He wasn’t the first to go against the law, but he was definitely the youngest to defy the sacred rule. 

“I beg your pardon,” the leader growled. Their fists clenched to the point that it looked almost painful. Lines creased their forehead and a vein in the side of their neck throbbed for everyone to see. They wore the expression of anger perfectly. 

“You’ll be waiting a while then. I refuse to beg for a second chance.”

With every word that passed, he could visibly see his parent's shoulders sag in relief. Mingi was unsure if it was because he wasn’t killing one of them, or if it was because he still followed the morals that they had taught him. Either way, he knew they had relaxed significantly, even with the banishment of their son looming over their heads. 

“Fine. You have made your choice.”

With that said Mingi watched as the clan’s leader clicked their fingers and the guards who pushed his parent's heads down, harshly pulled them up by their hair. Both of their eyes going wide at the action and Mingi couldn’t even blink before two sharp-looking dangers were placed on their necks. And-

Slit. 

Within seconds, he watched the guards that had vowed to protect their clan do anything but that. He watched the skin tear away and the crimson gush of blood flow down his parent's bodies. The red contrasting harshly against their skin and he watched them begin to choke. 

Mingi couldn’t even react, because as soon as the guards released their hold on the only people he had ever loved, they turned on him. His body acted before his mind could even process what was happening, all he knew was that he was running as fast as he could in the opposite direction. All his limbs felt like lead and they threatened to weigh him down, but each time he closed his eyes he could see his parents with scarlet dripping down them

He didn’t know when he had started to cry, but tears streamed down his flushed cheeks like a waterfall. They blurred his vision immensely, but that didn’t hinder him at all. 

He just had to escape. 

Mingi only came to a stop when the sky had begun to grow dark and he thought his chest was going to explode. He collapsed to the floor, not caring about the rubble that pierced his skin and the discomfort that it brought him. He just lay on the ground and felt the harsh ice winds attack him from all sides, as though they acted on behalf of his old clan. 

Yet he still couldn’t find himself to care. The agony that he was going through mentally beat every physical pain that he had ever felt. Mingi had no idea if he had been followed or if they stopped chasing him miles back, all he knew was that he was alone. 

Alone of the surface world with no parents or items to help aid him. He truly had nothing that could keep him alive, but instead of being terrified at that thought, it actually helped his sobbing subside slightly. Death would mean he would be quickly reunited with those he had just lost; he wouldn’t have to suffer as much as he had. 

“Is that a body?”

“Mars we don’t have time for this, any second-”

“I know, I know. Just give me a moment.”

The voices sounded as though they were underwater, as though they had been drowned by his own thoughts. He had been taught to fear those on the surface, meaning that whoever was approaching his trembling figure would most likely kill him. 

_ It’s not an ideal way to go, but better than freezing to death.  _

The thought quickly crossed his mind but left as soon as it came. His brain could not quieten down for even a second, and he was almost thankful when the stranger placed a warm hand on his back. The contact made him tense up and he instantly went mindless. A part of him knew that this situation was dangerous and wanted to surprise the stranger by pushing them away and fighting back. But the louder part of him was just so exhausted that it appreciated the contact, especially as it burnt away the ice forming in his bones. 

“Buddy. You have to get up or you are going to die out here.”

Assertive. That was the only way to describe the person's voice. It was a voice that didn’t take shit from anyone, and Mingi almost feared for people brave enough to go against him. It was also the only reason that he lifted his head and made eye contact with them. 

“Fuck you look like a wreck. Sang, come help me, he’s coming with us.”

Somehow those words didn’t stress him out, Mingi felt almost grateful that these people wanted to take him with them. They could potentially try and torture him for information on the clan, and Mingi wouldn’t hesitate to give it to them. Why save those who have only caused you pain? 

Another person joined them and Mingi felt a set or arms wrap around his middle, pulling him to his feet. Both of his arms were instantly thrown over the strangers' shoulders and he couldn’t help how he let his entire weight rest on top of them. Their grunts inaudible in his ears, as the drowning sensation filled his brain once more. 

The journey back to these people’s bases went by in a flash, the whole time Mingi felt as though he was drifting in and out of consciousness. He only came back into reality as they entered a run-down warehouse and bright lights filled his vision as the inside had been converted into a home environment – the people obviously having lived there for a long time. 

They lead him over to a sofa in the center of the room and they didn’t hesitate to throw him on top of it. Another person entering the space and coming around to stand by the two of his saviours. 

“Who the fuck is this?”

“Great question. Want to explain why the fuck we brought back a person with us Seonghwa?”

The person who had been addressed as Seonghwa collapsed onto the sofa next to him and loving ran their fingers through Mingi’s hair. The action bringing him to near tears, his whole body sinking lower to give Seonghwa access to more of his head. Whimpers accidentally fell from his lips and he couldn’t help how they quivered. 

The gentle nature of it all was a huge contrast against the life he had previously lived. The vision of his parent’s deaths still danced behind his eyelids, so to be comforted for the first time ever nearly had him on his knees begging them to let him stay. 

He didn’t know when he had begun to cry again, just that Seonghwa was using his free hand to gently rub the pad of his thumb on his cheek and brush away his tears. A kind smile played on his lips, going against the assertive tone that he possessed earlier. Even the other two strangers had gone quiet, but Mingi could feel their presence around him still – both using their company as comfort. 

“I think he’s been abandoned by the underground. Meaning that he is one of us.”

_ Use your heart.  _

From the look of things, these other boys had been given the same instructions.


	3. Chapter 3

** Present  **

_ They can never imprison your mind.  _

It’s surprising how perspective Seonghwa can be even when he is in this state. 

Even with his vision hidden in the crook of the stranger's neck, he could visualise the layout of the prison that he was in. From fact alone, he knew that every cell was the exact same size as his, in length and width. He knew that between every three doors there was a lantern lit up, ensuring that the place was not engulfed in darkness but still allowing shadows to creep across the walls. 

Although all his limbs protested against every movement, his mind still functioned at a hundred miles per hour. The exhaustion threatened to overwhelm him and force him into a catatonic state, but the logical side knew that it would be an early grave if he did. He couldn’t allow himself to be more vulnerable than he was being right now. A part of him praying that when the time was right, adrenaline would take over and help him escape. 

With every step, he counted how many it took for them to leave the layer of the prison and begin an ascension upwards. Every step that they climbed made a quiet whimper fall from his lips. Seonghwa’s eyes squeezed shut and he flinched every time he felt the stranger's arms tightened around him. However, the man’s lips were pressed gently to the top of his head and he couldn’t help the way he cringed whenever the gentleman whispered reassurances under his breath. 

“We are nearly at the top; you are being so brave right now. I’m very impressed.”

The whole comforting act was degrading to Seonghwa’s reputation and with each word he felt a blow to his pride. 

For the last 3 years, Seonghwa has been building up his own strength and making an impact on the surface. He made it impossible for people to shove him back into the underground, thus making the surface fear the power that he possessed. But he also didn’t hesitate to go against the clans that were below. He wasn’t fighting for either side and he wanted that to be obviously clear. 

In this short span of time, he had constantly made people and organisations regret getting onto his radar. Most viewed him more as a monster than a man, nobody wanting to admit that four people had the ability to ruin their empires. 

Seonghwa didn’t know how they did it either. Maybe it was because as a group they had nothing to lose. They had no families, no home, and simply no end goal. It was like the four of them had been shoved together just so that they could make as much chaos as possible. 

But maybe it was also because they had more to lose than anyone else. Back when Seonghwa lived in the underground, he could not remember a time where he cared as much as he did now. Mingi, Jongho, and Yeosang had wormed themselves into his heart and made him want to become this person. Their existences made him desperate to fight against everyone and anyone, simply because he wanted them to be happy. 

He wouldn’t hesitate to kill everyone if it meant that the three of them could live contently. 

Yet, for the first time in years, someone got the better of him. 

Whoever this man was, he knew how to get under his skin. They acted like they knew him since childhood, as he treated Seonghwa like an old-time friend. _An old-time lover_ , a part of him whispered. The stranger didn’t allow his gentle appearance to hinder him, instead, they used it as their greatest asset. 

The gentleman used his smaller nature and soft voice as a way to lure prey in. And the thought crossed Seonghwa’s mind again, _this man is to be feared more than the others._

It didn’t take long until they reached the top of the stairs, and it didn’t surprise him when the strain of Seonghwa’s weight had no effect on the man. He just continued down the hall, stopping briefly to hitch Seonghwa further up his body and readjust his grip on him – the action forcing a high-pitched whine to emit from his throat. 

“Hush now, the worst part is over. ”

Seonghwa mentally slapped himself, hating how he was unable to keep his pain hidden. It was as if his brain made the decision to stay awake, but the rest of him was free to do whatever it wanted. Leaving him to look pathetic in front of an enemy. 

A moment passed before the stranger came to a stop, one hand sliding out from underneath him and moving in front of him – _most likely to open a door,_ Seonghwa reasoned. His thoughts were shown to be correct when he heard an audible click and wood creaking. By the sound of things, the man pushed the door open harshly as he could hear it smack onto the wall now behind them. 

Without hesitation, Seonghwa was moved into the center of the room and placed down onto a comfortable surface. It took some effort to unclench his fingertips from the man’s top, his hands cramping slightly as they hadn’t moved in so long. As his back touched the surface of the soft object, he automatically arched his body away from it. His chest pressing into the other person, as though trying to force their hearts to connect with one another. 

Seonghwa couldn’t stop the way his hands shot forward and clutched onto the stranger again. Desperately clinging onto him, not wanting his bruised body to be subjected to any more pain. Yet, he couldn’t stop the way his head tipped backward, making his blond hair scattered across the surface. 

“Seonghwa, it’s okay beautiful. I just need you to relax so that I can help you. Don’t you want to be helped Seonghwa?”

The words made him tense more. A small part of him cried out that he would love to be helped, wanting the man to take his pain away. Yet the louder half of him screamed that this stranger's version of help could be anything. That he might use kind words and gentle tones to contradict his harsh actions, that he could probably psychologically damage him more than anyone else. 

Just like before, Seonghwa ignoring his words made the situation worse. A callused hand pressed to his shoulder, and Seonghwa couldn’t even react to how small it was before pressure was placed onto him. The palm purposefully digging into his bruises, making him release a loud scream and let go of the man’s top. Even when his body was pressed onto the surface, the stranger continued to force his shoulder into it. 

“S-stop!”

His voice wavered as he spoke, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Seonghwa could only feel the burn in his joints and the fire spreading around his bones. Tears pricking his eyes once more, the feeling of humiliation and desperation nearly avalanching him. 

However, to his surprise, the stranger reacted instantly. The hand came from his shoulder and instead rested on his face. The rough palms cupping his cheek and brushing against his eyebrow. 

When he felt the fire die down inside him, he found the courage to look up at the stranger. Hating how his heart flipped at the soft smile gracing the other man’s face. Whilst Seonghwa was breathing harshly and his body was violently trembling, this man was completely still. The only thing showing that he was alive was the rapid movement of his eyes, the stranger tracing his gaze up and down his body. 

“You really don’t know how to listen to your superiors, now do you?”

Seonghwa opened his mouth to protest. Despite how tired he was, nothing could stop the anger that began to raise up inside of him. Disgusted that the person in front of him, saw himself as a higher being. But the stranger quickly cut him off, not giving Seonghwa time to even form a response. 

“But I will give you the benefit of the doubt as you have been locked away for a while. So, I’m giving you the chance to apologise to me, and we will let this issue go. Just say - I’m Sorry Kim Hongjoong, I will never ignore you again.”

Seonghwa might have been beaten to the point that he was on the edge of life, but he wasn’t brain damaged. Never would he apologise to an enemy, because he was not someone who begged for mercy. If Hongjoong wanted to torture him or throw him back to his cell, then he could do it. As Park Seonghwa wasn’t someone who submitted in the face of death. 

The fact that he asked Hongjoong to stop only suggests that he was feeling vulnerable. Nothing more and nothing less. It was a mistake on his behalf, and he has learned from it. 

He would not apologise. 

“Your silence speaks volumes Seonghwa.”

Hongjoong leaned over him, his knees placed on either side of his legs. Both hands moved to rest next to his head, trapping him in place. Once more their chests were placed against one another, this time Seonghwa could feel Hongjoong’s beating heart rumble in his own chest. Gulping audibly as he could feel how relaxed its beat was, as though this situation meant nothing to him. 

As though torturing someone was as easy as breathing. 

Seonghwa attempted to push himself further into the covers, holding his breath when Hongjoong came impossibly closer. Although his body screamed in protest, Seonghwa ignored the throbbing running through him and kept his focus entirely on Hongjoong. Trying not to react as Hongjoong nudged his face next to his own, making it so that his breath tickled his ear. 

“Last chance beautiful.”

Seonghwa slowly tilted his head to the side so that he could face his enemy. Hongjoong must have thought the same because when he turned their noses brushed against one another. Their breaths fanned each other they were that close. 

Seonghwa didn’t break eye contact as he whispered to him. 

“Go fuck yourself.”

The smile on Hongjoong’s face twisted upwards, curling itself into a smirk. A quiet scoff came from his lips which made his nose flare. Although he appeared to be confident on the exterior, Seonghwa knew that his words had affected him. The hands next to his face were trembling slightly, and he felt the other man’s whole-body tense on top of him. 

As though he wasn’t used to not getting his own way. 

They remained staring at one another but Seonghwa blinked when the other pulled away. Pushing himself onto his knees and resting on top of his thighs. The smirk growing as a flash of pain crossed over Seonghwa’s face, satisfied that he got a reaction out of the blond beneath him. 

Hongjoong went to speak but stopped when the door creaked open. The smirk dropping from his face almost instantly, however it was quickly replaced with a soft smile at the newcomer. He motioned to the person to enter the room, their footsteps heavy on the wooden floor. 

The moment their face was in view, Seonghwa could feel his mouth drop open. An unwanted sound of distress erupted from his chest, but he could not find himself to be embarrassed. Standing in front of him was the only person who nearly managed to destroy everything he had ever built. The person who found his weakness and exploited it without hesitation. 

The person who nearly took Yeosang away from them. 

Standing before him was San. 


	4. Chapter 4

** 2 Years Ago **

_ There’s a monster standing where you should be.  _

The moment those words left Yeosang’s mouth he knew he was fucked. 

It was as if his brain had lost its filter and everything was spilling from inside him. At that moment he could have been asked anything and he would have been so brutally honest, not caring who he could hurt. 

Although his words were harsh, his entire demeanor contradicted against it. Tears were flooding down his flushed cheeks; the taste of salt attacking his tongue as each drop cascaded down his face. Yeosang could not stop the way he violently trembled in their presence. He could not stop how his hands shook harder than ever, even when he connected them both together – he didn’t care that he was in a pleading position. 

His exterior reflected his insides perfectly. Yeosang’s heart was slamming against the confines of his rib cage, wanting nothing more to give itself to the other men. For the last hour, his stomach had been in knots, the discomfort had forced him to collapse to his knee's moments before. The words were like poison. They had been clogged in his throat, making each breath scrape down his airways. The minute he spat them out he could feel himself breathe for the first time in what felt like forever. 

Although he had once called these people the loves of his life, they were going to be the death of him. 

“Is that so Yeo? You think we are monsters?”

The words were meant to be gentle, but they came out almost sarcastic. Yeosang flinched at the tone and dropped his gaze to the floor. Losing all the confidence that he once possessed, everything locking back inside him. He didn’t answer the question, the only sound emitting from him was the gulping down of sobs and slight sniffles. 

Their footsteps echoed as they began to circle around him like vultures. He once preened under their attention, loving to have their eyes on him. But for the last few weeks, he had seen their true colours. The power they both possessed, and he knew the lengths they would both go through in order to get what they wanted. 

He used to want to be what they wanted, but now he wasn’t too sure. 

“Well Woo, what do you think we should do with him? He is our baby after all.”

“I’m not too sure Sannie. After all, we are merely monsters.” 

With each word said, Yeosang’s sobbing increased. For the first time since he met them, he truly feared for his own life. A part of him knew that they wouldn’t murder him as they did to everyone else. But he also wasn’t naïve enough to think they would let him go. 

They wouldn’t let him return to his home with the other boys. 

That is when the panic truly set in. The thought of never hearing the soothing voice of Seonghwa or have Mingi's warm hugs. Or see Jongho grow up and be able to feel the pride bloom in his chest at the person he was becoming.

Yeosang knew the three of them disapproved each time he snuck out to meet his two lovers, none of them truly approving of him falling in love with outsiders. But they were his family and they trusted him. They valued his happiness above everything, especially in the type of world that they lived in. 

He wanted to believe that there were good people on the surface. He thought San and Wooyoung were like them. That the duo was not on either side and were simply fighting for what had felt right. 

But like all things, it was too good to be true. 

His thoughts were cut off when a set of arms wrapped around his tiny form. Using little effort to maneuver him onto their lap and press him hard against the other's chest. Despite his own heart screaming, he could feel the person’s heart beating beneath him. It vibrated through his back and the rhythmic feeling had his involuntarily relaxing. 

It didn’t take long until the other person knelt in front of him and begun to run their fingertips through his hair. Gently scratching at his skull and petting him lightly. He wanted to pull away from the two of them and continue to fight them, yet he couldn’t find the energy to. Slowly he began to relax further into the arms around him and he subtly pressed his skull into the other person’s hands. Hating how he found comfort in their actions but needing it. 

Nobody said a word. All of them trapped in a bubble together as Yeosang’s body began to calm down and his sobbing morphed into nothing but sniffles. 

“Shall we go home baby? You are exhausted and we can talk about this in the morning.”

Despite it being phrased as a question, San’s tone suggested anything but that. The flare of panic erupted in his chest once more, forcing him to look up and meet Wooyoung’s eyes. Tears filling to the brim once more and his lips wobbling. A broken sound escaping out of his lips.

“What about my group? My home?”

Wooyoung didn’t lose the smile on his face. In fact, the smile seemed to grow at his words. The man leaning down to kiss the top of his head before knocking their foreheads together. Closing his eyes and whispering back to Yeosang. 

“Baby. We are your home. Don’t worry about those people any longer, you have us.”

Yeosang opened his mouth to reply once more but was stopped by a set of lips on top of his. He attempted to pull away but was forced to stay still by a hand cupping his face. The entire time his hands had shot up to shove at the other's chest, but he didn’t possess the strength to force the other away. Wooyoung’s eyes were closed and his expression was the embodiment of bliss. Whereas Yeosang completely contradicted that as his eyes were open wide in panic. 

When Wooyoung pulled away he was reminded that San was with them. There was a harsh pinch in his waist, and when he shifted his attention to it, he saw a needle sticking out the side of him. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from it and the effects of the substance hit him instantly. 

His vision became blurry and black spots danced around the edge. The hands resting on Wooyoung’s chest began to trail down the man’s body as he lost feeling in his arms. Yeosang felt his body slump forward, his face harshly slamming into the other's chest. San leaned over his falling unconscious lover and whispered sweet nothings into his ears, helping him to ease into darkness as easily as possible.

-

When Yeosang began to gain consciousness, he audibly whimpered at the throbbing behind his eyes. It was as if his brain was physically pounding in his skull. He was so disorientated it took him a moment to realise that he was reclined on a soft fabric, and he was not in fact drifting in and out of reality. As much as he wanted to fall back into darkness, he was a creature of curiosity. He needed to know where he was.

So, he mentally pushed past the thick blanket of drowsiness and began to force himself to awake. A high-pitched buzzing sound echoed in his ears as he did so, but the more responsive he became the quieter it got.

It was embarrassing how long it took for him to open his eyes. The lids were impossibly heavy as though trying to force him back into sleep. The harsh light above him acting as a wakeup call. It made Yeosang recoil back into the sheets and squeeze his eyes shut once more. It took him a few more moments before he could allow his eyes to flutter open once more, prepared for the brightness. 

When his vision came into full focus he instantly knew where he was. He had spent countless nights curled up in this room, usually with a heavy heart with how much he didn’t want to leave it. But for the first time, he felt his body become rigid. The memories of the past few days raced through his mind, the truths that had been uncovered, and the heartbreak that he had felt. 

Instantly he tried to force himself to sit up, needing to escape from the place that he once saw as a second home. But he found that he couldn’t move. Not because his limbs didn’t want to, but because he was physically tied down onto the bed. 

Both hands were pinned above his head and held together with thick rope - tied against the headboard, making it so he was unable to pull them in front of him. His ankles were also tied up, but they were spread out instead.

Despite the situation he was in, the most surprising part was that he was only in a pair of pajama bottoms that he usually wore when he stayed over. 

“Baby! You are finally awake.”

Wooyoung’s voice called out to him and he had to crane his neck to the corner of the room to see his previous lover sitting there. Staring at him with a predator gaze, forcing Yeosang to automatically tilt his head back in slight submission. 

He didn’t know where San was, and he couldn’t tell if that made the situation better or worse. Yeosang couldn’t think when the two of them were around, their presence making his mind feel overwhelmed. But being left alone with one of them was just as bad. They demanded full attention and they would stop at nothing to get it. 

That’s why he had spent so many nights within the room and had not actually explored the rest of the building that they were in. It was only now that he was seeing the signs of their obsession with him, and he felt unbelievably stupid that he let his heart win over his head. They all knew he was typically more logical than emotional, so the fact that his two previous lovers had played on that made him want to cry. 

They held so much power over him, and he didn’t even think that they knew it.

“Why so quiet Sangie? You aren’t ignoring me, are you?”

Wooyoung’s voice had dropped to a seductive tone, which made Yeosang physically gulp. He stood up from his place in the corner and slowly made his way towards the bed. Not hesitating to kneel on either side of Yeosang's waist, sitting on top of him. Wooyoung lowered himself so that his face was pressed against Yeosang's collarbones, and he placed a gentle kiss upon it. 

Featherlight touches danced across his stomach, tracing across every curve of his body before a heavy hand laid to rest on his chest. Scratching gently over where his heart was, cooing quietly as he felt the thumping of his heart. 

“I can see why you enjoy this position so much Sangie. It’s so comforting to just be your blanket." 

A pause. 

“Ask me why we dressed you this way.”

The better question would have been where were the rest of his clothes. But Yeosang wasn’t brave enough to demand answers from the man above him, knowing that he could face more trouble if he acted with an attitude.

As much as he didn’t want to respond to the younger male, he also didn’t want to risk facing his temper. They had never gone as far as to physically restrain him from moving. Both used to joke about never letting him leave, as they always wanted to have him safely tucked by their sides. But that was before he found out the type of people they actually were. He now knew, it meant they don’t have to pretend to be ‘normal’ any longer.

“W-why am I dressed this way?” 

“Wonderful question Sangie! Let me show you!”

Before he knew it, Wooyoung had shuffled slightly so that his head was no resting on the center of his chest. Leaning over he placed his mouth onto his shoulder and harshly sucked at his skin. Yeosang felt his back arch slightly at the harshness of it, but the feeling only lasted for a moment before Wooyoung pulled away with a smile. Placing a gentle kiss on the now bruising skin, letting his tongue trace it before looking up at him. 

“It’s so we can constantly remind you that you are ours.” 

“That’s right Woo. Yeosang belongs to us.”

San’s voice came from the doorway, and despite the possessive tone, it was tainted with slight anger. As though he was infuriated with the idea that Yeosang might not know that fact already. The use of his full name made goosebumps race across his body, and even with Wooyoung's heat, he felt himself shiver. 

A part of him was thrilled that they loved him, glad that they didn't use him to hurt his group. But the rest of him was mortified that they thought they could keep him chained down. As though he was a pet to play with. 

But he knew just as well as them, that his family would look for him. Yeosang knew that deep down the possessiveness and anger was a way to mask the fear that they both had. Because Seonghwa was coming and they could do nothing to stop the eldest from saving his best friend. Even if he had to rebel against the most powerful government in the world. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Present Day**

_Words are weapons._

There was no way in hell that Seonghwa would have been able to escape this situation.

Despite his wounds, he did weigh up the pros and cons in his head if he attempted to break free. Subtly allowing his eyes to leave San’s form still in the doorway and search the room to locate potential weapons if need be. Unfortunately, from the position he was in, Seonghwa couldn’t see a way that his would end well for him.

Even if his body was up to top form, he had an inkling that these two men were as skilled as him. Maybe more so.

Although he had only just met Hongjoong, it was obvious that the smaller man possessed a boatload of strength under his skin – him carrying Seonghwa up the flight of stairs easily showed it. Alongside his unspoken strength, Seonghwa knew that the other man’s confidence wasn’t false. His whole demeanour screamed importance and he bet people couldn’t help but submit to him under his attention.

But if Seonghwa was being truly honest, the only reason he hesitated to taunt Hongjoong as he had done with so many others, is because he reminded him too much of himself. It was hard to admit but their personalities matched so beautifully that Seonghwa couldn’t help but cringe at the thought.

If we were on the same side, we would have been unstoppable.

Unlike Hongjoong, Seonghwa didn’t need to guess how much power San had. Because he knew from experience how talented a fighter the other man was. He had scars tainting his skin from their last encounter.

The memory of it alone made him feel nauseous and his stomach had phantom pains from where the sword ripped into his skin. He could remember the metallic taste as it dripped from his lips, even though he spat it out the blood continued to bubble up. He thought he was dying. And it was a harsh reminder that he was not invincible like he thought he was.

He would have been dead if it wasn’t for the rest of the unit. Jongho was fighting bloody with Wooyoung, ignoring his own wounds as he went berserk at the other male. Seonghwa doesn’t think he had ever seen Jongho lose control like that – the boy using his emotions to drive his actions. The sight of an almost docile Yeosang made him crave to kill the men who had made him into that. Made him into a doll.

Yet despite Jongho’s intense brutality, it was Mingi who finished the fight. He put aside his pacifist ways and threw himself into the battle, getting a lucky strike on San’s side which made him collapse to the ground. Blood immediately squirting from the wound and spraying across the ground. At the sight, Wooyoung lost interest in his own fight and moved to his fallen lover – screaming bloody murder as he promised to have their heads for harming San.

They didn’t stay around long enough to hear the rest. Jongho picking up Seonghwa, apologising every few seconds as he whined in pain. The youngest running as fast as he could with the leader in his arms, needing to get him back to base. Mingi was also forced to carry Yeosang, as he was so out of it that they couldn’t risk him being dead weight.

Although they lived, they all lost apart of themselves that they used to cling onto. The entire situation making them remember that they were nothing more than humans and this was the one life that they had.

“Well, this is unexpected.”

Seonghwa finally returned his attention to the figure. Even though he knew he was a dead man, he wasn’t going to allow himself to go down looking weak.

“Choi San. We meet again.”

A brief look of surprise crossed over Hongjoong’s face as he heard his prisoner address his second in command, however, he quickly placed his smug façade back up. He didn’t need Seonghwa to realise that he didn’t have full control over the situation – never actually knowing that the rebel they had been chasing for years had a link to his inner circle.

“You look good for someone who is facing death.”

San’s voice had lost its original playfulness and had become something that could only be described as dark. Seonghwa had to physically stop himself from flinching as he strut towards them, stopping at the edge of the bed so that he could look down at his beaten form. Giving him a shark tooth grin as he lowered himself so that they were face to face – San’s hot breath fanning him.

“I haven’t forgotten Woo’s promise to you and your brats either.”

Despite the threat, he didn’t find himself feeling fearful. For the first time in that day, Seonghwa felt most like himself. It was as if San’s words had opened a barrier in his mind, and he finally remembered what all the fighting was for.

Although San was a well-matched enemy, he was also someone who had lost to him and his unit. No matter the side of the story, both men knew that Seonghwa was the person who was victorious. Even with the intense few hours of where Seonghwa lay on the line of life and death, he had still won overall.

He was the one who left with Yeosang.

Both had seemed to have forgotten Hongjoong’s company, as they both flinched when they heard his huff of laughter. San pulled away and rose back to his full height, now turning to face the man seated on top of his rival.

“Are you two done with the dick sizing competition? Because I would really like to know the story behind this.”

His smile didn’t match the look in his eye. Seonghwa had only known the other for less than a day, and he had already picked up some of his mannerisms. It was the glint that he had before he struck. It was the same look he had when he had buried his thumb deep into his wound, or when he forced Seonghwa to meet his eye.

It was the look of someone who demanded control.

And maybe Seonghwa was stupid, but he had met his fair share of assholes who wanted dominance over him. And he was lucky that he knew better than most how not to submit under these situations.

“This has nothing to do with you.”

The way he drawled the words out his mouths made his answer sound calculated. Seonghwa was making sure that Hongjoong knew what he was saying – that his actions were intentional in winding the other man up.

“I told you Joong, the world is ill, and it is slowly dying. People like Park Seonghwa are diseases that need to be eradicated.”

The venomous tone that he spat out was no surprise to Seonghwa. He was almost positive that San wanted him dead more than anyone else on the planet. The rebellions under and on the ground and even Mingi would nearly took his life, didn’t compare to the hatred that he held for the blond.

“Is that so Sannie?”

Hongjoong’s personality seemed to flip. He gave them a genuine smile before climbing off Seonghwa’s lap and standing next to his ally so that he could look down at the broken figure on the bed. He wrapped one of his arms around the man’s waist and placed his head on the other’s shoulder. The sight could have been endearing if he didn’t know the two men involved.

“I think our guest needs to shower and have his wounds cleaned. Don’t you think Sannie?”

San looked at the smaller man with wide eyes, spluttering slightly at the request. He shoved Hongjoong off him and lifted a pointed finger to shove at his chest. Neither of them used words during this exchange, as though they were conversing telepathically at what they should do with Seonghwa.

The actions didn’t last long before San dropped his hunched shoulders and stormed out the room. Slamming the door so violently that the whole wall appeared to vibrate.

Throughout the entire exchange, Seonghwa had kept his eyes intently on Hongjoong. Barely blinking as he tracked the others every movement as though trying to penetrate his mind. He couldn’t understand the switch in behaviour or what conclusion the two of them had come to – just that he was in more danger than before.

Hongjoong dropped to his knees at the side of the bed, reaching under it with nimble fingertips to grab at a box underneath. Using little effort to tug it out and throw it by Seonghwa’s side. It surprising the man as it was clearly one with medical equipment in.

Silence had overwhelmed the room as Hongjoong went through the kit and pulled out a variety of different items, laying them by his side. Minutes passed as he went through the bag, as he took his leisurely time to inspect each thing that he brought out – like he was trying to understand the function of each object.

When he finally finished, he met Seonghwa’s eyes once more and gave him a small, almost friendly smile. Speaking in the soothing tone that he first showed to him when he was back in the cell.

“I’m going to help you up now. Do you think you can stand?”

Seonghwa hesitated before shaking his head. Both of them knew that his ankle was swollen, as it was almost double the size of the other one. Plus, Seonghwa was almost positive that the other had heard his attempt to stand earlier and the less than manly scream that tore out of his chest.

Hongjoong looked pleased with his honesty as his smile appeared to increase in size. Seonghwa couldn’t stand to look at the genuine happiness that had crossed the other's face, so he averted his gaze to look elsewhere in the room.

The smaller one stood up and carefully shuffled his hands underneath Seonghwa’s body. One firm hand placed on his back and the other one under his legs. Quiet apologies leaving his lips as he saw Seonghwa squeeze his eyes in pain. Despite his eyes being closed, he knew that Hongjoong was preparing himself to bear the weight, as the arms underneath him tensed up before he was lifted into the air.

He refused to hold onto the other, so he laced his own hands together. Keeping his body curled up in the bridal style grip and trying not to feel nauseous as he was carried across the room and into another one.

“I’m about to put you down beautiful.”

He hated the spark of gratitude that fluttered around his chest. Usually, in kidnapping scenarios, Seonghwa had to live on constant edge as people attacked at any given time. So, to have someone informing him of all their actions was slightly new to him – and made him relax, even if it was a minuscule amount.

Before he was placed down, Seonghwa peeled his eyes open so that he could scan his location. Pleasantly surprised that it was a bathroom like he had suggested earlier. The arms around him slowly placed him down on the lid of the toilet seat, making sure his whole body was on it before releasing their hold on him.

“Now. I can either help you get clean as you are clearly in no state to do it. Or I can stand outside of the shower curtain and allow you some privacy.”

“...Why can’t I have the bathroom to myself?”

Hongjoong laughed at that.

“Oh, beautiful. Your looks may be deceiving but I am not that blind to fool for them. You will find a weapon whilst I’m away and then try and kill me when I return.”

“And If I promise not to?”

He paused for a moment. Hongjoong’s hand reached out to cup his cheek for the nth time in that day, brushing underneath his eye, trying to coax him into resting into it. The expression on his face was almost sad as he spoke in a quieter tone.

“We both know that your promises mean nothing when it comes to me.”

With that said he pulled away and turned around to face the door, as though to give him some sort of privacy in the cramped space. It left his back wide open for Seonghwa. The soldier inside of him wanted to do nothing more than stab it and escape. But another part of him didn’t want to be what Hongjoong expected, he didn’t want to be predictable.

_Remember Mars, sometimes it’s better not to attack straight away. Our words can also be crafted into blades and be made into weapons. Fight smartly and don’t let your emotions control you._

The voice in his head strangely sounded like Yeosang, which wasn’t that much of a surprise to him. In times of crisis, he usually thought back to what the younger told him – finding solace in his advice more than his own.

With that in mind, he took a deep breath and began his venture in taking off his clothes.


	6. Chapter 6

**A year ago**

_I’m sorry, but you aren’t enough._

Jongho found it strange how his own words could haunt him. 

Over his lifetime he had heard plenty of things that had the potential to keep him up at night. He had fought enemies to family members alike, and they attempted to use words in order to break him. 

He had heard all the “you’ll regret this,” “your existence is a mistake” and “I’ll kill everything you had ever loved.”And maybe within those moments, the words burnt like an iron hot blade trailing over his chest, but none of their words every took a lasting toll on his mind. Nobody had the power to weaken his mental state. 

Nobody but himself. 

Before he had spat out those dreaded words, he had wandered around the desolate planet. For the first time in years, he had nobody to watch his back, which meant that he was unnaturally tense as he trailed across miles of wasteland. The path he had taken was meant to be the quickest one, but he didn’t remember how dangerous it was. He had forgotten how exposed it had made him. 

A rusted broad sword lay heavy in his hands, the hilt of it feeling rough with the countless times it had been used. Seonghwa always advocated that he should select a new weapon, but he could never understand why Jongho couldn’t do that. Why he simply couldn’t dispose of the thing connecting him to the home that he still longed to have. 

Despite all of them hating where they had come from, Jongho had this incessant need in his heart that he needed to remember it. Maybe it was because it was where his biological family was, or maybe the first friends he ever made. Maybe it was because he could visualise times where he felt safe - where he didn’t have to watch his back at every step he took. 

He didn’t regret running away and joining Seonghwa. If this story was to play out all over again, he would make the same choices in order to get where he was now (only metaphorically speaking.) He just sometimes grew tired of having to play strong all the time. 

Being so lost in his thoughts he was embarrassed when he encountered someone from his past. In fact, Jongho had no right to have been shocked as technically he had wondered into their territory with the intention to face someone familiar. He didn’t like it more than the others did, but he was the only one with connections that could have helped them. 

Countless hours of pitiful back and forth arguing they decided to trust him. Obviously Jongho knew that they were just being protective of him, but it still caused him frustration that they wouldn’t listen to his reasoning – all of them selecting emotion over reason. 

“The prodigal son returns. This is a surprise to no one. Come to beg for a place back with the clan?” 

The voice grated on his ears and he found it hard to not cringe at the patronising tone. He had lived with the other boys for so long that other people had faded from his mind, he was only now recalling that the rest of the world didn’t sound as soft-spoken. 

“I’m not here to see you. I’m here to see Yunho.” 

The woman in front of him forced out a harsh laugh. 

“You think you can return after your betrayal and then demand things from us?” 

“Yes.” 

The word fell from his lips before he could even think. Jongho knew that later on when he recounted the events to the others, they would cringe at his ‘superior’ act. They would tease him mercilessly for his cockiness, but at the moment he could not care less. He needed to see Yunho. 

The expression on her face could only be described as venomous. Her mouth had curled down into a snarling frown and her eyes had sharpened into daggers. Her nose scrunched in obvious disgust - the whole situation making her look like an aggressive beast. 

“Just because you were the son of the chief does not mean you have power in this area. You made your choice abundantly clear when you abandoned your family.” 

The words stung Jongho more than he thought they would. He knew that people would see him as a coward for what he had done. Yet he never even considered the idea that they would throw it back in his face – that they were actually hurt at what he had done. 

Fighting back the sting in his chest, he stood up straighter than before and stood his ground. Glaring venom at the woman and allowing his fingers to twitch so that her attention would turn to the weapon. It seemed to have worked as her gaze flickered down to the bloody sword in his hand, and she seemed to mentally battle herself. 

She must have decided that engaging in battle with him was a bad idea as she sighed loudly and dropped her own defence. Even though they had not seen each other in years, she must have remembered the type of warrior he was. Despite all the training she had gone through with him gone, she knew it was foolish to face someone so erratic. 

“You’re lucky...he’s been looking for you for a while now.” 

With that she turned her back on him and walked further into the territory, not looking behind her to see if he was following. Jongho stayed a few metres behind, not wanting the woman to change her mind and attack him. 

Her giving up was suspicious, meaning that he was on more alert than before. Worried that he was walking into a trap; that they were preparing for his arrival despite the plan being so spontaneous. The journey to Yunho’s hut was quick, but the tension between the two of them meant it felt like a million years. 

The second the building was in sight, Jongho sped up so that was in front of her. Not hesitating to push the door open and enter the shack, a brief smile crossing his lips at how it had remained the same after so long. He couldn’t see Yunho yet, so he decided to look around. Wanting to remember every object in sight, wanting to retain this information for when he left again. 

“You’re back.” 

The melodic voice made him freeze instantly. Immediately a wave of memories crossed his mind, everything hitting him back at full force. All the laughter they shared or the tears they shed for one another. Every night they snuck out to the surface so that they could look up at the sky, the stars being the only beautiful thing that the planet had left. Jongho remembered every stare they gave one another and every smile that crossed their lips when they just got a glimpse of each other. 

Hearing his voice was remembering every reason he wanted to stay. 

Jongho didn’t know when he started to tremble, but he was brought back when the other male crossed the room and placed a heavy hand on his arm. Forcing him to tense and look up at him. Their eyes meeting for the first time in forever. 

“You promised that you wouldn’t come back.” 

“And you promised that you wouldn’t come for me. Yet your guard dog said you have been.” 

The smile that crossed Yunho’s face wouldn’t have been described as kind. It was like it was forced onto his face, as though he wanted to keep up a façade. Only then did the quiet voice in his head gain control of him, reminding Jongho that this was the Yunho he left behind. That this person was not the person he befriended and that they were the one who chased him with a weapon, screaming at him to leave. 

Declaring to never see Jongho again or he would chain him up deep in the Earth for no one to see. 

Maybe those words haunted him much more than he cared to admit. 

It took a few seconds of them just staring at one another before Yunho peeled his hand away from him. Turning away from him and making his way across the room, to a little sitting section that they had created together. He didn’t say anything as he sat, simply just staring at Jongho and waiting. 

He couldn’t recall his feet moving, but when he was finally seated before Yunho, a wave of fear washed over him. A part of his stomach churned at the thought of staying here too long, knowing that he was always weak when it came to the other male. Hating to disappoint him. 

“Why have you been looking for me?” 

The words fell from his lips before he could even think. 

“I’ll answer that once you tell me why you are here.” 

As much as he wanted to be snarky to the elder, he knew that he would put his unit in more trouble if he did. He came looking for help and he couldn’t ruin that by running his mouth. 

“I need medical supplies. I’ll pay for them as much as you demand but I need them urgently and you are the only person I could turn to.” 

Yunho sat back properly in his chair, leaning against the back and slowly placing his leg on the other. Crossing his arms over his chest and a little grin stretching out across his face. Somehow the change in position had shifted his entire aura, making the air thick with his confidence. 

Jongho really had to hold back the snappy remark on his tongue, bothered that he had to pander to the man in order to get what he needed. 

“I can provide for you. As much as you need. But I need something from you, and money isn’t going to cut it" 

Despite the tightening in his chest, Jongho accepted. There wasn’t much he could do with Seonghwa’s injury still not healing after he was stabbed. Whatever was laced on San’s weapon had made the leader's skin turn black and it oozed an almost silver colour. Although Seonghwa could walk around and act as though he was fine, it was obvious he was suffering a lot. He constantly bled and each day ended with him in near collapse. 

They couldn’t ignore his pain any longer, and Jongho knew that Yunho could do something. He was a healer by nature, even though he was forced into being a weapon. 

“Good. I demand a pint of your blood and then you can take what you want.” 

“What? Why do you need my blood?” 

Yunho stood up and moved around to grab his instruments, sliding next to Jongho to pull his sleeve up. Not wasting time as he immediately slathered numbing cream onto his arm. 

“I didn’t ask you questions, so you don’t get to ask me them. Just know that you will have made someone very happy.” 

He was desperate to ask for more information. Unsure if he was fully comfortable in giving a part of himself to someone who was a borderline psychopath last time they met. But he also couldn’t afford to reveal the vulnerability of his leader, he couldn’t reveal the fact they were in fact small in numbers and that their one big source of power was dying. He could have lied, but Yunho knew him so much better than that. 

Silence overwhelmed them as Yunho slowly injected (what he assumed) was a sterilised needle into his arm. The pinch making him wince slightly, but other than that they sat and waited. About 10 minutes passed before Yunho pulled the needle from him and bandaged up his arm, him being unnecessarily gentle. When he was done, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss upon where the needle injected and then stood up. 

Jongho remained seated as Yunho moved around the space, picking up different medical instruments and ‘healing herbs’ and placing them in a bag for him. It took a while before Jongho broke the silence, confused at how he knew what to grab. 

“You don’t know what I’m trying to cure...” 

“I know. But you wouldn’t have made the journey here unless someone was dying of a cause you didn’t understand. So, I have given you a top-up of supplies for regular injuries, and then some more...experimental things you can test out. I would recommend things you can ingest before trying to actually mess with the wound. Most of the items in here can heal without a fuss...they only can’t cure death." 

As he spoke, he finished placing everything into the bag and tied it up for him. Making sure that the contents inside were safe before putting the carrier onto his lap. Jongho couldn’t help the way his fingers immediately reached around the item and he clutched it like it was a lifeline. 

Yunho stood before him and helped him to his feet, keeping a firm grip of his wrist as he led him outside the hut. Surprising Jongho as he continued to walk with him, leading him out to the borders of the territory. Yunho finally released his hold on him and Jongho moved so that he was finally out of their land. A bubble of relief filled his chest, he hadn’t realised the weight that was inside him when he was around them. 

“You know...If you wanted to stay. I could find it in myself to forgive you.” 

The way his heart stuttered was almost embarrassing. When he first told Yunho that he wanted to leave, he could have never imaged that the older would find a way to want to have him afterward. They had grown up only knowing the clan, Yunho had created a whole fantasy in his head that it would always be the two of them against the world. He could never have accounted for Jongho not loving the fantasy. 

“I would speak to the elders and vouch for you. We could remain here together and whatever we had would satisfy that pit in you that seeks for destruction.” 

The words were almost bittersweet. At some point in the past Jongho had fallen for Yunho. How could he not when he was the embodiment of a perfect human. But...Jongho wasn’t perfect. He didn’t strive to want perfection either. He wanted to live on a planet that he didn’t have to fight to survive on. He didn’t want to wait around for someone to save them from the existence they had been given. 

He decided long ago that he would have to save himself in order to get what he wanted. 

“Yunho. Thank you for everything. Not just today but in general...I never got to say that last time. But we both know I can’t stay. This world is no longer mine and I will always have this fire in me that craves to burn everything I touch. I can’t remain here if I know I will willingly burn you.” 

He didn’t like the ugly expression of twisted anger that overtook Yunho's usually gentle face. Jongho knew the other was trying to stop from lashing out. He was almost nervous that he would keep his promise from their last encounter, that he would aim to tie him down. 

“Why can’t my feelings for you be enough.” 

“I’m sorry Yun, but you aren’t enough.” 

It was as though his words were like a sword, and Jongho had plunged them straight into the other's chest. He regretted it the moment it spilled from him. The raw pain that overcame Yunho's face was something that tore into his own heart. He wanted to reach out and apologise, actually beg for forgiveness this time around. 

But Jongho also wasn’t heartless enough to give him false hope. So, with that said, he ran. As fast as he could, he allowed his feet to carry him from the place he used to call home. He ran from the person he once saw as his home. 

He didn’t turn back to hear the shout of anguish that left the other’s lips. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Present**

_I got a disease deep inside me._

Seonghwa was surprised at Hongjoong’s patience. The man remained staring at the door the entire time he was in the shower. From where Seonghwa stood he could see that the other had barely even stepped a toe out of the space. 

Hot water cascaded down his bruised body, minutes passing before the substance ran a clear colour - no longer a dirty red coming off him. It took even longer for him to lift a trembling hand to his head, twisting his fingers through his knotted hair and tearing them out. The dull ache in his skull was incomparable to the sting in his bones, but it didn’t stop him from ripping the knots out harder. 

He remained under the water until it became like ice, and even then, he wasn’t eager to get out of it. Even when he mentally prepared himself to exit the small space, it took him longer to leave as his ankle flared up with every small movement. Yet, even with his involuntary whimpers and groans falling from his lips, Hongjoong remained where he stood – eyes boring into the wood and away from him. 

The second he was fully out of the shower, he easily located a towel, not caring how it didn’t fit around his figure properly. 

“Hongjoong. I’m done.”

Seonghwa found it strange at how weak his voice sounded as he spoke. A part of him knew it was because he was nervous to break the illusion they had created. For the first time since he was captured, he felt at ease, and he was unsure if he was prepared to break it. Feeling comfortable being in silence with the other man, the pressure he previously felt in his chest having dispersed a few minutes after entering the room. 

A pregnant pause passed between the two before Hongjoong reacted to his words. Silently opening the door, turning his body slightly to Seonghwa to offer him an arm of support. However, he remained looking ahead, his eyes refusing to turn to face the blonde – as though wanting to give him some privacy in his vulnerable state. 

Although the journey took them triple the time, Seonghwa was thankful the other didn’t offer to carry him like before. When he was too close to Hongjoong, he found it hard to breathe and his mind constantly fogged over – making him act in a docile manner. He needed to have a clear mindset if he was to survive, especially with Wooyoung and San being in the same building as him. 

Entering the bedroom once more, Hongjoong led him to the bed to be seated next to the medical supplies. Immediately turning away from him and stiffly wandering around the space, ripping open different draws as he grabbed clothing items for Seonghwa to wear. Still keeping his eyes off him, throwing them in the direction he knew the other person was. 

Seonghwa didn’t attempt to catch them, watching as they pitifully fell to the floor. He couldn’t help the way his eyebrow raised and the frown that crossed his lips – growing annoyed at Hongjoong’s attitude towards him. 

“Wouldn’t it be better if I remained like this as you patch up my body?” 

He was almost nervous that the other would reject the offer and leave him to do it himself. But his words appeared to be logical as Hongjoong moved back to his side. Keeping his eyes down as he sat on the bed and ruffled through each object, settling quickly on cleaning alcohol. 

“You fearful to look at your enemy?” He parroted the words to Hongjoong like the other had done to him earlier. However, his voice did not hold the same snark that the other did, just pure curiosity at what had turned him into a fumbling mess. 

Hongjoong didn’t speak as he began the process of addressing each wound, surprising Seonghwa at how gentle he was being. Once he had gone over each and every one of his injuries, his eyes flickered up to stare at Seonghwa. Making his breath hitch at the proximity of the two, but neither wanted to be the first one to move away. 

“I didn’t want to cause you any humiliation within your vulnerable state.” 

The burst of laughter that came from his lips went unprompted. Seonghwa’s stomach clenched up in pain as he fell into hysterics, finding the lies that spewed out of Hongjoong’s mouth to be hilarious. Once he was able to get himself under control, he allowed venom to drip from his lips as he stared directly into Hongjoong’s eyes. 

“I have been humiliated since I got here. You staring at me won’t change that.” 

Seonghwa could tell his snarky comment had affected Hongjoong in some way as he began to get harsher with his actions. Hongjoong immediately turned back to his wounds, messily cleaning them and stitching them up. Somehow Seonghwa managed to disassociate himself within that moment, simply staring ahead and trying not to react at the pinch and sting of his skin. 

Despite the tension between them, Seonghwa felt almost grateful for the other as he patched his wounds. Usually, his captures left him in a constant state of pain, and he had to wait for the rest of the unit to fix him up. Although his whole body still throbbed, he at least knew he wouldn’t be passing out from blood loss any time soon. 

He didn’t know how long they sat there until Hongjoong pulled away from him. Standing up and crossing the room to lean up against the wall. Undertaking the persona, he had when they met, staring challengingly at the other man. Crossing his arms over his chest and smirking slightly at Seonghwa, who’s stature appeared to deflate under his gaze. 

“Get dressed then.” 

It wasn’t the first time he had to physically degrade himself in front of his captors. Yet, it did feel a little bit like betrayal coming from Hongjoong. Seonghwa had appreciated the small act of kindness of having his privacy within the shower, but he wasn’t surprised by the other getting bored of that act. 

So, mustering up the remaining strength he had, he rose to his feet with his head held high and dropped the towel. Keeping a stoic look on his face as he slowly picked up each item of clothing, being careful of his newly stitched wounds as he got dressed. Almost upset that Hongjoong had selected baggy clothes for him that actually fit his figure well – wanting to jest at the other’s height to wind him up like before. 

After he was covered, a moment of silence passed between the pair. Neither knowing how to go any further. Seonghwa was unsure if Hongjoong even knew what he wanted to do with him, as though everything up until this point had been spontaneous. 

“You must be starving.” He didn’t phrase it as a question, knowing that the prisoner wouldn’t be honest if he asked. 

Hongjoong forced his back off the wall and wondered towards the others side. The entire time Seonghwa had an expression of boredom on his face, unwilling to show his true self to his captor. Yet his whole body contradicted him as he became unbelievable tense once Hongjoong came into contact with him. His arm being forced onto the other's shoulder so that he could rest his weight on him. 

As much as he wanted to tear away from him and rip him to shreds, he forced himself to calm down. Allowing Hongjoong to help him slowly exit the bedroom and make their way down a hall. The process was longer than he would have liked, each step making fire ignite in his bones and his nerves throb under his skin. 

It was impossible to act as though he was okay, his body having been broken down every hour of the week. 

Seonghwa couldn’t guess how much time it took them to reach a dining area. All he knew was that he was panting hard from the exhaustion and that black spots danced under his eyelids. He could almost hear Jongho’s scolding, telling him that he should be resting. The mere thought of it had a small smile flickering onto his face. 

Surprisingly Hongjoong helped pull a chair out for him and got him comfortably seated, gently pushing him in so that the table rested against his stomach. The solid oak forcing him to stay upright instead of slouching forward, a strong part of him wanting to curl up. 

He was so out of it he didn’t notice the other faces around the table, all of which were glaring harshly at him. It was only when the familiar voice of Wooyoung erupted from the buzzing in his skull that he looked around at the other guests. 

“Why is he here and why doesn’t he have a sword in his chest?” Despite the calmness of the voice, Seonghwa could feel the anger dripping from each word. 

He hadn’t changed much from their last encounter, the only major difference being that his hair was scorched black. The way his lip was curled up into a snarl was nothing new to Seonghwa, having seen that expression many a time in his nightmares. 

The nightmares always made phantom pains occur in his stomach and he always screamed himself raw at the memory of the sword tearing through his skin. The sound of Wooyoung shouting murder as they escaped constantly rung in his ears when he was forced awake. The pain lingered a long time but the thought of the others being harmed remained longer. 

The realisation that they were all unbelievably mortal was the thing that stuck to him the most. 

Seonghwa knew that the humanity within Wooyoung was only reserved for a few people (if it could even be called humanity) and he was not one of those lucky few. 

“Relax Woo, he is our guest and I shall not have him feeling threatened. Especially on an empty stomach.” 

Hongjoong’s voice was like honey, sickly sweet and the sound stuck in his mind. The bipolar attitude had his stomach churning, never having encountered kindness from his enemies before. He could not see the angle that the other man was playing at, unsure what he could gain from keeping him alive. 

“Why the sudden kindness?” 

He couldn’t help but ask. And from the expressions on the faces of the others, they were also curious for an answer. Hongjoong began to fill up his plate as he spoke, giving an airy laugh at the question. He didn’t answer as he moved around the table to get everything he wanted, filling up a plate for Seonghwa and himself. Once he was seated again, he looked around at the four faces and gave them an almost shy grin. 

“Well, if San thinks that you are a disease Park Seonghwa. Then I wish to have you infect my enemies.” 

He cut a piece of meat and plopped it in his mouth, as though he didn’t just drop a bombshell on them. 

“Metaphorically Joon! I didn’t mean he could actually wipe out civilisations alone!” 

San’s voice sounded as though it was underwater, the word disease kept repeating in his head. His chest tightened up at the thought of being used as a weapon, an undeniable fear gripping in his heart at what he could be forced to do. 

The other three people thought it was absurd to ask such a thing, whilst Seonghwa knew that Hongjoong would get his way. He couldn’t explain it, but even with his short time here he knew the power that the leader held. 

It took a second or so to collect his thoughts, trying desperately to make his voice not tremble. Copying Hongjoong’s confidence by cutting up the food in front of him, giving himself a distraction more than anything. 

“You think because of your sudden change, I’ll do anything for you.” 

“Yes.” The response was instantaneous. “You have no other choice but to.” 

He didn’t reply for a second, needing more time in his head. Placing a forkful of food in his mouth, forcing the others to wait as he slowly chewed. Not taking in any of the taste, his actions feeling numb. When he had swallowed, he looked directly into Hongjoong’s eyes – trying to have a façade of bravery on his face. 

“Your false confidence was cute at the start, but the act is getting old. Why not show us how you are actually feeling?” 

He clenched his hands tightly around his cutlery, not caring that they dug into his skin. Seonghwa didn’t take his eyes off him, not wanting to be the first one to submit under the other's gaze. He didn’t need to look down to see the way his knuckles turned white with the pressure they were put under. Didn’t need to see the veins in his arms becoming prominent from how tense he had become. 

“I don’t owe you. I don’t owe any of you anything.” 

Seonghwa was proud of the conviction in his tone, the old him shining through for a moment. 

“Is that so, beautiful? So, if I order my hunters to invade the hut at the bottom creek about 8 miles west, you would owe me nothing?” 

Hongjoong had him cornered. 

The tightening in his chest had turned into a brutal squeezing. His throat closing at every breath, making his lungs lurch at the burning sensation within them. Seonghwa’s heart was full-on slamming against his rib cage, as though it was desperate to burst out of his chest and give itself to Hongjoong. 

He couldn’t keep his mask up any longer, his hands violently shaking at the words that his captor spoke. Seonghwa placed his cutlery back onto the table, unsure if it was because he wanted to hide how much he shook or if he would vomit if he took another bite. 

Seonghwa’s thoughts raced, to the point most of them seemed incoherent even to himself. 

_How could he know that?!_

_Disease. Disease. Disease._

_That’s my home._

_Disease._

_Hut at the bottom of the creek._

_Disease._

_8 miles west_

_Disease._

_Invade with hunters._

_Disease._

_Mingi._

_Disease._

_Jongho._

_Disease._

_Yeosang._

_Disease._

**_Our home._ **

_“_ H-How could you know that?” 

It was though the others could not see the internal turmoil that he was going through. That they could not see his world falling apart. Never in his time as the unit leader have all four of them being at risk of being captured. Every rescue mission was so thoroughly planned out that the mere thought of them all being imprisoned had never crossed his mind. 

He couldn’t imagine being trapped with no way out, having no back up coming for them as they only had each other. 

Hongjoong could get anything he wanted from him. They were his biggest strength and most enemies knew that, but only the extremely smart ones also knew that they were his biggest weakness. 

_I would do anything to keep them safe._

The sense of panic seemed to flee from him at that thought. Seonghwa wanted nothing more than to heal the planet of all the evil that walked across and under it. He wanted to slaughter the rich that still lived on the planet, make it so that the undergrounds could finally live under the sky and not under stone and dirt. 

But he also wanted to harm those clans that forced children to be warriors, wanted them to pay for corrupting the only good on the planet, and turning them twisted like the generations from before. 

Although he wanted to be a hero and fix the mistakes of their ancestors. He would burn everything and everyone if it meant the three of them could be safe. 

If he had to be a disease and eradicate Hongjoong’s enemies to ensure the safety of his unit, then he would be a plague that could wipe about humanity. Even if San didn’t think he was capable of wiping our civilisations, he didn’t know the determination he possessed when his boys were threatened. 

“I’ve had people watching your little family for a while now beautiful. I’ve seen the four of you be so vulnerable around one another. Who knew that you were so human underneath all of that?” 

He did. Seonghwa knew how human the three of them made him. Knew that he was weak for every breath they took and that he would rival the Gods if it meant they could live a little happier. It wasn’t simply love he felt for them, but devotion. 

He knew deep down that he was born to protect them. And he would. Seonghwa was their guardian angel and everyone else’s devil. A part of him knew they would be disappointed in his actions, but they would never fear him if he turned into a monster – they knew that it wasn’t in his nature to bring any form of harm to them. 

He didn’t need to think as the words came out of his mouth – he was prepared to do whatever it took to make them safe. 

“...Who do you want me to wipe out first?” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Months Ago**

_An empty room can be so loud._

Yeosang knew that they didn’t expect him to be alright. Time heals wounds differently for everyone – in a physical and mental sense. For some people, they heal within a few days and the trauma of the experience can last much longer, months, or possibly years. Or some people could be hurt for so long that the pain becomes a part of them, that the wound is simply just a scar and they only remember the pain if they go out of their way to look at it. 

But it had nearly been two years since his incident with San and Wooyoung, and it still haunted him most nights. 

It wasn’t just the event that went down between his unit and his two ex-lovers. 

Of course, having to stand there and just watch his friends be hurt made him wake up sweating. Even in that docile state, he could feel his body rejecting whatever drugs were pumped inside him as he watched the sword penetrate Seonghwa. For the first time since they had captured him, he felt a spark of _life_ fill up inside of his chest and he could feel the metaphorical chains that were wrapped around him breaking apart. 

However, in his nightmares, they didn’t win. Yeosang had to just watch as the two men he thought he could trust, murder the three people he loved most. He imagined if San had done a fatal attack on Seonghwa and killed him there and then. The mere sight of him would make the other two hesitate to fight back, the grief would overwhelm them instantly. 

Seonghwa being stabbed felt as they had all received the blow. Even in the state, he was in, he could feel his insides recoil as though he were struck. The bond they had could overcome any form of mental torture he had gone through. 

San and Wooyoung could have made him their doll for years, and the sight of his friends being hurt would make him wake up. He just knew that their love for each other ran deeper than they could explain. 

Yet, not all his nightmares were about that fateful day or even the events beforehand that turned him into a mannequin. His nightmares also consisted of the times where he was falling in love. Picking apart every memory he shared with them and trying to locate any moment that could have led him to realising the type of people they were. 

He could recall their meetings and how they flirted with him. He remembered the moments where they both became less confident as they confessed that Yeosang made them feel weak – that his presence alone was enough to make their hearts burst. He had memorised every touch, every kiss, every ‘I love you’ and every time his heart leapt when he made eye contact with them. 

But nothing pointed towards their change. 

Everything they did was so sincere when it came to him. They treated Yeosang like he was the most precious thing in existence and that he was to be treated like glass. The two of them knew he was a warrior and that he fought constantly, but it never changed their view of him. 

Maybe in another universe, he would have accepted the protection that they wanted to give him. Maybe in another universe, he would have given them his heart and gave them the commitment they desired. Maybe he would have run away with them and found his utopia despite the circumstances that they lived in. 

Maybe he could have met them before they were convinced their lives were war. 

So, yes, Yeosang knew that time heals all wounds at different paces. But he was so unbelievably tired of feeling like he couldn’t breathe every night as he remembered all the reasons why he fell in love with them both. He was so tired of waking up in tears, his mouth forming their names as he mourned for the life they could have shared together. 

He wanted to desperately fall out of love with them after everything they put him through. But...the memories gave him all the reasons why he couldn’t do that. 

So, every night when he woke up with their names on his lips, he would squeeze his eyes shut and pull the duvet up under his chin. Forcing his breathing to calm down so that he wouldn’t wake the others from the other side of the wall. He would force himself back to sleep, even if his heart felt ten times heavier than before. 

* * *

Although Jongho could rest easy most nights, some nights were much harder than others. 

He didn’t usually dream of the past, his mental philosophy being that ‘there is no used changing the past, just accept it and move on.’ Although there were many things, he had regretted doing he had to accept his own actions. If he didn’t take responsibility for them then no one would, and there was too much deceit in the world for him to become part of that. 

Yet, when nightmares did strike, it was based on his past having caught up to him. It was based on what if he did regret the actions he did, and that the path he had chosen was the wrong one. Most of them would revolve around the disappointment of his father and mother, how they would shun him away for leaving the clan and rejecting his role as a leader. 

He would dream of their disappointment and the words they would spit at him if they were to see him again. Fear would be etched into his chest as he would imagine how they would treat his unit, but it would spike at the thought of them believing what they heard. 

That they would think him to be disloyal as he had already abandoned one family. That they would see him be this ungrateful brat as he ran away from people who valued his existence. 

_But they_ _didn't value me –_ his thoughts would desperately scream for someone to listen. Jongho could imagine the way he could latch onto the others, wanting them to hear him but they would look down in disgust. As much as their gazes hurt, he wouldn’t blame them for seeing him in that light. 

Mingi had his parents murdered in front of him and was chased down like a dog. Even before then he was hated for his pacifism, thinking he was nothing but weak for valuing people’s lives. Yeosang was abandoned at a young age, left to fend for himself – having been constantly starved before he met Seonghwa. 

Then Seonghwa had always been alone. He had never had a family before he had them. The fact that Seonghwa was alive was a miracle, and none of them could understand how he survived the first few years of his life. They only knew that he had no one before he had Yeosang. 

Whilst Jongho had a life and people. His parents were proud to raise him and they forced the people to love him. He had never known what it was like to be alone, especially when Yunho became more prominent in his life. He never had to starve as his health mattered the most and he never had to fear his peers as he was to always be respected. 

Yet he still left. 

The thought of the others leaving him like how he left his own, always got him waking up with his lungs tight. Jongho would be on the verge of a panic attack and he would scramble out of his sheets – fighting to get them off him. The harsh thrashing sounds and his laboured breathing were always enough for someone to burst into his room to check on him. 

The mere sight of another human allowed him to breathe. With that the tears would begin to fall, all of it being far too overwhelming for him and the relief was enough that he thought he could die happy. The sight of the youngest in distress, always had the person climbing into the bed with him – mindful that he hated contact and just sitting in his presence. 

They never asked what made him that upset, so he never told them. He would just take in their silent comfort and drift back off when his eyes grew too heavy – thankful that the other would remain until he awoke in the morning. 

* * *

When Mingi came to live with them, they found themselves doing watches at night to ensure that he wouldn’t kill them in their sleep. Although they were the ones who took him under their wing, they had to be careful that it wasn’t a ploy to kill them – at that point, they had begun to build up a reputation that was a thorn in most people's sides. 

However, even when they trusted Mingi they found themselves keeping up the routine of watches, just so that Mingi wasn’t alone. After he watched the murder of his parents, he found himself sleeping less to the point he could go a few days without having any shut-eye. 

Of course, if they were planning to do missions, they would make him sleep as they needed him on top form. First having to resort to sleeping herbs and drugs to get him to drift off, but then having to use Seonghwa’s ‘ability’ later when the drugs stopped working. 

Yet, if they weren’t doing missions, they allowed Mingi’s sleeping schedule to run its course. The male finding a form of peace when he was awake when people were asleep, enjoying listening to the world in silence. 

It became an unspoken rule of the household to keep an eye on him when he had been awake for a day too long, knowing that his crash hit at any given moment. In fact, they had safety proofed most of the living space within the household so that he wouldn’t collapse and hurt himself. 

The first time he passed out from exhaustion he had collapsed with a knife in his hand. They had no idea what had occurred, just that he was cutting food for dinner when he was suddenly on the ground. Jongho immediately panicked as he thought that the elder was dead, whilst Yeosang attempted to remain calm as he checked the other's pulse. 

Neither of them knew what had made Mingi drop that way until Seonghwa had shown up not looking all that surprised. In fact, he raised an eyebrow at the scene and spoke in an almost amused tone, saying “3 days. Glad it was less than I predicted.” 

When Mingi came back round to it he found himself laid out across the sofa with Jongho’s thighs under his head, the youngers fingers twisting around the locks of his hair. Yeosang was sleeping on top of him, both hands gripping Mingi’s shirt tightly as he slept, and his legs intertwined with his own. The male's hot breaths fanned across his neck, making shivers rush down his spine as he looked down at the smaller person. 

When Jongho saw he was awake he sent him a kind smile, the worry still evident on his face. Mingi went to speak, wanting to destroy the silence surrounding the three of them but stopped when Seonghwa’s presence was made known. 

The eldest stood behind Jongho, both hands resting on the man’s shoulders and he stared straight through Mingi. Studying him for a moment before speaking in the softest tone. 

“Next time you need help sleeping, tell us. I don’t want more of your blood staining our floors, not if we can help it.” 

Apologises danced across the tip of his tongue but none of them would come. Seonghwa leaned down and placed a hand on Mingi’s head, as though gently comforting a fevered child. The touch making his eyes flutter shut, all the energy coming out of his body and forcing him to succumb back into asleep. 

That was the first time the others learned about Mingi’s poor sleeping habits, none of them knowing if dreams kept him up at night like the rest of them. But it was also the first time Seonghwa showed his power to someone new, as he physically stole the energy that was inside Mingi. 

* * *

Seonghwa didn’t know when he first discovered his ability. He didn’t know when or who he used it on or how to explain how he controlled it. All he knew was that he was able to steal the energy that was running through people and harness it for himself. 

He could steal little pieces of energy and make people feel exhausted like he did with Mingi, or he could steal so much that it made his insides feel like it was on fire. He would have to disperse the energy as fast as he could, or it would rip him apart from the insides. When he dispersed the energy inside of him, it was usually toxic as though being in contact with Seonghwa had corrupted it. 

When he gave one person all that energy it was enough to kill them. Just like it was enough to kill them if he stole all their energy to the point it was exhausting for them to even breathe. 

The power vibrating inside of him should make him the most powerful person on the planet. 

But like most things it is flawed. He found it hard to control this ability the older he got. It was unpredictable in large quantities; he was like a mini-explosion going off every time he dispersed it. He found it easier to steal energy, usually only needing to do a brush of a hand to take it. But it was an issue if he had too much. 

It was also flawed that it would rather heal him than fight for him. 

Out of all the unit, Seonghwa was the one who usually got kidnapped the most. He would allow his enemies to get a hold of him in order to find out more intel to take down other companies. He knew it wasn’t the safest method to get what they wanted, but it was the easiest way when there were only four of them. 

The first time he was tortured he wanted to take so much of his captors' energy and make him choke for air, wanted to watch him collapse on the ground, and beg the heavens to be saved. Or he wanted to thrust all the energy he was subconsciously stealing from those in the building and throw it at full force at one person – make them explode as their heart would burst in their chest. 

Yet, he was unable to. Instead, the energy slowly went around his body and accelerated his healing process. Even when he had enough energy to light up a city of buildings, it took forever to heal his body. 

The energy was picky. It would fight Seonghwa’s battles but the moment it was harmed, it would act like an animal licking its wounds. It would forget to lash out if it didn’t feel too under threat and it would slowly piece itself back together. 

It was unfortunate when Seonghwa knew that the pain would return, and he would have to heal again. Meaning the energy would be in a constant loop of trying to fix its host instead of fighting the fuckers who were actually causing the harm. 

Seonghwa spent day and night trying to learn how to dictate and control his energy like he once could. But it was to no avail, it worked in mysterious ways. 

He just knew that he was cursed in most ways to have it as it did little for him, but he was grateful when he could use it to make his team's lives a little easier. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Present**

_I will choose their lives over mine._

The silence that washed over the table was deafening. 

When the calculated words came from Seonghwa’s mouth, no one knew how to react. The lovers stared at him with wide eyes, jaws dropped at how Hongjoong had managed to manipulate their worst enemy so easily. How he easily placed their prisoner under his thumb, by words alone. 

Whilst the other member of the team paused all his actions. His head cocked to the side as he attempted to study the two of them. He was the only person apart of the inner circle who Hongjoong allowed to know about his mission to grab Seonghwa. He was the one who had to design every plan and think of every strategy in how it would work out in his leader’s favour. So, he was pleasantly surprised at how the man submitted without much of a fight. 

Whereas Hongjoong could only allow his lip to curl up in a grin, becoming so big that his teeth were on display at the ‘joy’ he was feeling. The corners of his eyes creased with how wide his smile went and Seonghwa could feel the thumping in his chest as his heart couldn’t decide if the smile was beautiful or it was to be feared. 

“Well, I’ll be the first one to say that I am surprised that you would give in so easily.” 

Despite the blunt words, they held no edge to them. It was more of an acknowledgment than a jest. Simply reminding Seonghwa that he was a powerful person who gave away all his power in order to protect his people. 

Seonghwa knew he was a monster, knew that he had killed without mercy too many times to count. But he had never been on a leash before. The rest of his unit had control over how far he went, not because of other's safety but because of his own. They never told him what to do with his ability, they just accepted it and treated him like their leader. 

Never had he encountered someone who would control the shots. 

But then again, he had never encountered someone who was like Hongjoong. 

“Why? Why the fuck would you allow yourself to become his pet?! You are meant to be a feared warrior!” 

Wooyoung’s words held so much hostility that it helped ground Seonghwa. It helped him remember who these people were and that half of them wanted him dead more than they wanted his help. 

Seonghwa couldn’t blame him for his aggression. After their past, he too would be livid if he watched his enemy give up for another person. That he was not strong enough to force his enemy down but someone else could. 

The thought of becoming Hongjoong’s weapon/pet made a sharp sting flow through his body. He wanted nothing more than to jump up and scream how he had no choice, that it was his life or his teams. He wanted to remind Wooyoung that he was risking it all so that the man he was obsessed with could live another day. 

He wanted to scream that his existence meant nothing if it meant they were gone. 

But he didn’t want to reveal more of his vulnerability. So, he sat back and stared intensely at the table. Memorising the lines and the indents from where weapons and cutlery had been forced into it. Ignoring the plates of food surrounding him, the thought of eating anything making his stomach clench. 

“Answer beautiful. Why would you allow me to use you?” 

Hongjoong knew the answer. That much was obvious to all of them. But he wanted to degrade him further, make him physically say what held him back. Wanted to make it known to everyone why Seonghwa was weak and despite the strength he had, he was nothing when it came to his team. 

“You threatened their lives.” 

“So, you choose to protect their lives over yours?” 

Seonghwa looked up at the other man, staring for a moment and scanning his features. Attempting to grasp who he was but to no avail. The man acted like a therapist more than anything, speaking in a monotone fashion and only asking questions. He didn’t care about the people around him, just about getting his leader answers. 

Out of Hongjoong’s team, he decided that he was the one who should be watched the most. 

“I would choose their lives over mine. Every. Single. Time.” 

Despite his trembling hands and the pounding in his chest, he spoke with absolute confidence. As much as he didn’t want to show that they were his weakness, he also needed to remind them that they acted as his strength. That after everything he had been through, they had been the reason he had made it so far. 

So, even though they made him give up to Hongjoong, they would also be the reason he would break out to gain control once more. 

“Then why wouldn’t we take them?! We know he’ll betray us at some point, so why not have him constantly reminded that we are in control?” 

Seonghwa immediately rose to his feet, staring blades at San. The energy under his skin began to vibrate with excitement, as though it was ready to fight instead of waiting for him to heal. 

“I swear on everyth-” 

“Wonderful idea Sannie. Let’s bring them here.” 

His head snapped to his side, staring down at Hongjoong. Lifting his hand up and slamming it down harshly on the table, the sound forcing the attention back onto him. The way his chest heaved for each breath made Seonghwa almost choke. Everything was becoming too much too fast, and there had been an increased sound of buzzing in his ears. 

He was a time bomb waiting to go off. 

“I already told you that you can have me!” 

“And Yunho already made the point that you would choose their lives over your own. It would be moronic of me if I didn’t use that to ensure your loyalty.” 

It took him a moment to process the stranger's name, but when he did, he gulped audibly. Physically gasping for air as he recalled every moment that Jongho spoke about the other. Every time he spoke fondly of the friend he grew up with, but the smile never meeting Seonghwa’s eyes as though the adventures they went on were all lies. He could almost hear how his youngest screamed his name some nights, Seonghwa never knowing if he was desperate to have the other male or fearful. 

The people that two of his members feared most were sitting down before him and it was enough to make him go off. 

For the first time in years, his energy acted out instead of healing him. All the itching under his skin evaporated within a second as everything streamed out of him. The energy booming off him and lashing out at everything in the room. Slamming violently into the table and flipping it over, smacking Wooyoung and San into the wall. Yunho’s chair getting pushed backward and he was forced to collapse onto the floor. 

The room physically shook at how the energy tried to force itself out. The light above them swinging rapidly as the unseen force slapped it into the ceiling, making it burst into shards. Seonghwa could barely hear the smashing of objects and the groans of those he hurt, as the sound of his heartbeat became too loud within his ears. 

Yet, despite the strength that his body just exerted. Hongjoong stayed seated, barely having moved at the acts that Seonghwa displayed. The grin still evident on his lips as he looked down at the chaos beneath his feet. Both hands lifted and he slowly clapped them together, as though he had just witnessed a spectacle. 

Seonghwa’s knees gave out and he dropped to the floor. His hands barely had time to move in front of him, only catching the upper part of his body in the last few seconds. The prisoner heaved loudly, as though oxygen was only just allowed to enter his lungs. Coughing loudly as he greedily took in as much air as he could. 

Everything was spotty at that point; the black dots having taken over his vision once more. He attempted to shake them away but to no use, they seemed to increase in size, and he couldn’t stop them as they stole away his entire sight. Forcing him to become unconscious within the dining area. 

* * *

When he came back around to it, it took him a while before he was able to crack his eyes open, flinching as the light in the room invaded his eyes. He attempted to move his hand up to rub at them, wanting to soothe them from the discomfort but was stopped by the heavyweight on his wrists. Chains hugged his skin tightly, the rough material nearly cutting into him and forcing him to stay near the ground. 

“You’re awake.” 

The voice made his eyes fly open. Despite the exhaustion in his bones and the new aches that were under his skin, he didn’t hesitate to squirm his body around so that he could sit up. A weight he didn’t even know was in his chest, lifting at the sight – the sight making him feel more relief than he would have expected. 

The sight of his team. 

“W-what are you doing here?” 

They were all in various states as well. The group appeared to be chained to different corners of the room, forcing them to be apart but they were still in sight of one another. Seonghwa gave a loving smile to each of them, just glad to finally be in their presence once more. 

But when he looked closer, the smile died down into something smaller. 

Mingi looked absolutely exhausted. Bags clearly evident under his eyes, and the way that he was twitching under the chains, made Seonghwa know that he would soon crash. Whereas Jongho had a split lip and blood staining underneath his chin, making it obvious that he had taken a few hits before he was placed in the cell. 

Forcing himself to look even closer, Seonghwa recoiled at the sight of blue and black that was rising on his cheek – the battered sight of him making him want to reach out and give comfort to the younger. Even though he was the best physical fighter within the unit, he needed looking after like the rest of them. 

Yet Yeosang looked pristine like always. Not a hair was out of its usual place, and he sat with his head held high, as though this situation was more of an inconvenience than anything else. 

But the way his eyes shifted around the space and how his hands were clenched into fists, indicated another story. One that immediately made Seonghwa aware that he had seen and maybe spoken to Wooyoung and San. 

“Well, we went for a leisurely stroll and got invited to sit in a cell. So, we thought, why not? Nothing better to do.” 

Jongho’s sarcasm made them all crack a grin. The normality of his attitude made Seonghwa reassured in some way, knowing that they hadn’t done anything to him that was too mentally damaging. 

“For real though...” 

“About 30 people broke into the house with weapons drawn. Even on a good day, we would struggle to face that...and none of us were in top condition anyway after searching for you all week. And then this mullet haired dude came out of nowhere and gave us a compromise.” 

The thought of them having to face Hongjoong without him made his heart stutter. 

“He said that we either went with him so that the four of us could be reunited...or he would slaughter us and take our heads back to you.” 

His throat closed at the thought, a sob wanting to rip out of him. 

He wanted nothing more than to protect the three of them and give them a life worth living. Yet they were in a cage all because of him. If he had bargained more and not just accepted Hongjoong’s threat, then maybe none of them would be in this situation. 

Maybe if Seonghwa’s energy wasn’t so ruthless and lashed out at them, then maybe they would still be in that dining hall where he could have pled for their freedom. Even if the others didn’t accept it, Seonghwa could have convinced Hongjoong – the other male having some kind of soft spot for him when he submitted. 

“And... you saw the others?” 

He had to catch them all up to speed. As much as he wanted a pity party and to finally be weak around his team, they were still in the thick of it. They needed to patch together all the information that they had and work alongside one another to escape. 

They had all been in situations like this before, but never together. Although they were all aware no one was coming to save them, Seonghwa couldn’t stop the spark of determination that flared up in his chest. Knowing that despite everything, they were better together overall. Even when battered and broken. 

“Yes, we saw them...” 

“And what a lovely reunion it was, beautiful. Wish you could have seen it.” 

Standing behind the bars of their cell was the man who had put them there. His smile nothing like the one before, nothing beautiful about it as it was intended to make them feel intimidated. From the corner of his eyes, Seonghwa saw the others avoid meeting Hongjoong’s gaze – fearful to have his direct attention. 

Whereas Seonghwa was tired of feeling fearful. He finally had his team back together, meaning that he had his main reason to fight back. 

He had finally become eager to show the other why his reputation was so harsh. Wanted him to see why the whispers in the wind would call him a monster and the harbourer of death. 

Seonghwa wanted to make Hongjoong realise why he should fear him. 


	10. Chapter 10

**A Week Ago**

_Do what it takes to survive._

Patrol was meant to be a simple job. 

Usually, the four of them would quickly do a few laps of the perimeter they had created, to ensure that nobody was on their trail and that no-one would find their home. Although their little hut was hidden in a creak that nearly all normal people would avoid, the unit knew that it was better safe than sorry. Especially now that more and more people discovered their reputation and wanted them dead. 

Despite all of them being strong individuals, Seonghwa knew that they were small in numbers. He knew that logically he should have them split up for an hour or so and that they would be able to hold their own if things went sideways. But, the thought of one of them getting into trouble whilst he wasn’t around, scared him to death. 

Even though the perimeter job didn’t have that many issues in the first play. 

Of course, they encountered problems every once in a while. Like the time a new crater had formed in the land without them knowing, so Jongho fell down a pit and nearly into a vat of an acid-like substance. Or when they had located a clan of people migrating across the surface to find a new place to stay underground – which placed them on edge for days. Or the biggest thing being that Seonghwa’s ability went off without any warning and nearly made a building collapse onto them. 

Other than little mishaps, they didn’t find patrol too difficult to do. It felt like a chore more than anything else, something they forced themselves to do each night to make sure that they could sleep well. 

So, when they were on the last mile before heading back home, they usually began to let their guard down. Instead of the stoic expressions that usually harboured their faces when outside of their house, small little grins had overtaken their features. All of them beginning to talk more casually as time went on, all speaking mindlessly to fill in the silence. The unit thankful to be existing in one another's presence. 

Which was a rookie mistake on their behalf. 

Like most things, Yeosang was the first one to notice something wasn’t feeling right. He came to a solid stop, his eyebrows creasing in slight confusion. A moment passed before he tilted his head to the side, as though trying to hear something that was miles away. His fingers twitched around his weapon, as though Yeosang’s body was itching to fight something that wasn’t even there. 

The rest of the unit took a second or two before they realised that Yeosang wasn’t moving. Each of them simultaneously coming to a stop and looking back at him; Seonghwa opened his mouth to ask what the issue was but found that his voice would not come to him. As though subconsciously he knew that this was not a moment that he should talk, that he would regret speaking loudly across the distance that had formed between them. 

They seemed to pause for a minute or more, none of them wanting to do anything that could make Yeosang lose concentration. All of them knowing it was better to let him feed into his curiosity. 

“Maybe...” Yeosang muttered out loud, making the others aware that it was a false alarm. Seonghwa could visibly see the other two become less tense, Jongho’s grip on his weapon becoming loose once more. Mingi’s shoulders appeared to have dropped and an audible sigh of relief fell from his lips. 

Even though they have been in more fights than Seonghwa could count, the other three did not feel the same rush and excitement when preparing for a battle. They became tense and stressed, wanting to avoid a fight if they could. Although they looked out for wars daily in order to crumble the systems in power, either underground or on the surface, they didn’t necessarily enjoy facing death at any given moment. 

They didn’t fear death for themselves, not as much as they feared it coming to one another. 

It wasn’t until all four of them had let their guard down, they got attacked. 

Out of nowhere, a hailstorm of arrows descended from the sky above and landed around them. By some miracle, the arrows hadn’t penetrated any of them, but before the unit could be thankful for that, they saw a small army of hunters appear from above the cliff’s edge. 

Yeosang materialised beside them, the rest of the unit unaware when he had got there but he was standing protectively in front of Mingi. Despite the height difference, everyone knew that Yeosang was the most skilled fighter in the group. He didn’t have to use his weight or height to gain an advantage, he just knew how to predict other's moves and use them to give him the upper hand. 

It was also no secret that Mingi didn’t enjoy fighting and would rather avoid getting involved in a conflict. The way he grew up, scarring him for life to the point he got triggered into panic attacks when he caused harm to anyone else. Regardless if they were trying to kill him and it would have been in self-defense. 

Seonghwa knew that they had time to run. But it would mean they would be chased for days on end and would have to be careful taking any step outside. He wanted nothing more than to instruct his unit to go home and he would hold them off, but he honestly didn’t know if he could keep an army's attention fully on himself. Plus, he knew the other three wouldn’t leave his side unless they knew he could take the enemy on all alone. 

“What’s the plan, Mars?” 

Yeosang’s voice was harsher than Seonghwa expected it to be. Usually, he kept a monotonous front in order to show that he wasn’t affected by the events surrounding him. But the fact he sounded almost desperate/angry spoke volumes to the leader. He knew that the younger male wasn’t that confident in actually taking them, especially without a plan put in place beforehand. 

“We wait for them to come here.” 

Seonghwa kept his attention of the group of hunters coming down the mountain, refusing to even blink as he watched them intensely. He didn’t need to turn around to know that the scoff behind him was Jongho. 

“You can’t be serious. Mars, I usually trust your judgment, but this is a fucking army of people who were just waiting for us to come here!” 

“Exactly. They were waiting for us, meaning that they know our patrol routes. If we leave now, then they will just wait until tomorrow or worse they will track us back to the house. We wait here and find out what they want.” 

The rest of them knew that Seonghwa was right, even if they didn’t want to admit it. They had fought the same amount of people plenty of times within a day, but it was daunting to face them all at once. As much as they wanted to flee, it was terrifying to think that they could somehow find their home – find their safe space and leave them with nothing. 

“And if they only want to kill us? Cause that would be more than likely.” 

The thought had a shudder going down each of their spines. Goosebumps rose to the surface of all their skin and each individual hair stood on edge. Seonghwa could feel his heart ramming into his chest, the situation appearing to be much more real the closer the hunters came to them. 

“If they wanted to kill us, they wouldn’t have missed.” 

He was almost grateful for the light chuckles that came from the rest of his team. Seonghwa could imagine the small smirks that graced each of their lips despite everything that was occurring. He knew that they were attempting to be cocky for his behalf, they knew his best fighting happened when his team had full support of his actions. 

And maybe he was glad that they allowed him to give them a confidence boost. 

It took another 10 minutes before the hunters were standing a few feet before them. All of them had grim expressions masked onto their faces, a complete contrast to the plastic smirk that was etched onto Seonghwa’s cheeks. They had done this so many times, that he knew that the other three were mimicking him. 

“Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, how can we help you? Need us to collect all the arrows that you ‘dropped.’” 

The unit assumed the one standing closest to them was the leader, and that assumption appeared to be correct when that person spoke. Voice grating on their ears, with how scratched it sounded. As though he had consumed only smoke since birth. 

“Drop your weapons. You are coming with us.” 

The grins on the groups faces almost doubled in size. They had just been given the confirmation that they wouldn’t be killed, but they were in fact hostages. A higher person wanted them to be brought in, meaning that these people wouldn’t hurt them too badly. 

“Are we now? Sang, did they schedule an appointment with us that I didn’t know about?” 

Seonghwa knew he was pushing, aggravating the person before them. Purposefully hitting their buttons, knowing that it was the easiest way to make someone slip up. 

“Drop. Your. Weapons.” 

“Make. Me.” 

The other three straightened up at these words, each of them fully getting into a fighting stance. Seonghwa didn’t move an inch, his body language far too open for someone who was about to partake in a blood bath. He kept direct eye contact with the person talking, waiting for them to submit under his gaze. 

There weren’t many people in the world who would make him tear his gaze away first. There weren’t many people he feared enough or respected enough to back down first. The man in front of him oversaw an army, but he obviously did not get these people under his control. They were mindless pawns who were passed around to different leaders – all of them were just warriors following someone because they were commanded to from a higher power. 

This much was obvious to Seonghwa. 

“Boss-” 

One of the men beside the leader spoke the syllable before collapsing to the ground – an arrow halfway through their skull. Seonghwa was snapped back into reality, as was the leader in front of him. Both looking around their own teams, trying to understand where the shot had come from. 

When he looked back, he swore under his breath at another group of people behind them. Meaning that he and his team were surrounded by both sides – by enemies that he did not know or prepare to encounter. 

The second the leader noticed another group of people standing behind the unit, he did not hesitate to instruct his soldiers to attack the new group. Seonghwa taking that as his cue to move his team out of the way, his hands gripping the shirts of Jongho and Mingi, knowing that Yeosang would be close behind them. Rushing to the side, so that the two armies could engage in a battle where they were just standing. 

It was a perfect opportunity for them to escape, to allow the new people to overwhelm and kill the group who wanted to capture them. It wasn’t usual that things went well for Seonghwa, so he was going to take the opportunity in order to protect his team. 

Yet, the world wasn’t that kind to him. The second he saw a chance at freedom, he felt a sharp tip of an arrowhead rip through his thigh. A bloody shot as the arrow got stuck, so the middle of it was trapped in his skin. A pained grunt broke from him and he shoved the two lads forward, Mingi and Jongho yelling and attempting to turn back to help him – but the crowds of soldiers around them made it impossible. 

A few metres away he made eye contact with Yeosang, seeing the devastation of the younger man’s face as Seonghwa’s eyes said everything. He smiled lightly to show the other it was okay to leave him on the battlefield, that he could fend for himself. 

He needed them to leave in case his ability went off and engulfed everyone around him, the energy already thumping under his skin – needing to break out. But he wouldn’t allow it as long as the three of them were around. 

Yeosang took a moment before he turned away from Seonghwa’s hunched over figure, pushing and fighting through the soldiers and forcing his way over to Jongho and Mingi. Physically having to drag them away from the battle, knowing that they would rather face the brunt of Seonghwa’s power than leave him alone. 

Once they were out of sight, Seonghwa allowed himself to collapse to his knees. His eyes squeezed tightly in pain, the wound in his leg screaming to be noticed. His fingers clawed into the ground, the dirt of the Earth acting almost comforting as he used it as a way to mentally ground himself. 

He was so focused on trying to take in as much energy as possible, that he didn’t notice a person sneaking up behind him. It was too late for him to do anything when an arm came around his neck and squeezed his throat – abruptly cutting off his air supply. The energy that he had harnessed, immediately going to try and help heal the heaving in his lungs. 

Seonghwa attempted to squirm out of the person’s hold, but the blood and now air loss was all too much for him. He couldn’t think logically and before he knew it, darkness was dancing around the edge of his vision. Forcing him to become unconscious, the last thought in his mind going to the unit – hoping that they managed to get back to the hut safely. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Present**

_I think that God has a sick sense of humour._

Hongjoong entered the space and Seonghwa hated how all of them tensed up within his presence. The man walked around the room, each step intentional to try and see how close he could get until someone flinched. A sadistic smile carved into his face, pleased to finally have all the unit in his grasp. 

“So, these little ones are the ones you are so desperate to protect.” 

It was ironic how he wondered over to Mingi as he said it. Hongjoong’s much smaller stature somehow coming across much bigger as Mingi was curled up on the ground, his eyes flickering up to meet their captor – trying to appear confident despite being terrified. 

However, he broke eye contact when Hongjoong was inches away from him. Crouching down on the tips of his toes, making it so that he was face to face with his prisoner. Slowly reaching a hand out, pausing when Mingi flinched harshly at the movement, making gentle shushing sounds to keep him calm. It was a long process before he placed his hand on Mingi’s head, unbothered the way that he was completely tense under his grip. 

The other three prisoners thrashed in their chains, attempting to break them to get Hongjoong away from their team member. The quiet whimper that Mingi released, had all of them violently pulling at the metal, hating the way that their captor's gentle movements were a form of aggression. They all knew he was trying to lull them into a false sense of security, wanting them to be vulnerable before striking them. 

As though he fed off their fear. 

“I can see why you were willing to give everything for them. Willing to kill anyone mercilessly in order to protect them.” 

Seonghwa hated the shame that filled his chest. He didn’t want them to know the monster he was going to become before they were forced to come here. He didn’t want them to know how easy it was for him to give in when it came to them. 

Hongjoong stood back up, tugging his hand away from Mingi before turning to face the rest of them. 

“Now...Why don’t we make a small little compromise?” 

They all knew by now, that making a deal with him was like making a deal with the devil. They would accept to do something, but the other already knew of all the loopholes to keep them in check. But Seonghwa also feared the consequences if he denied Hongjoong. The other male treated them kindly to get what he wanted, but he would not hesitate to beat them black and blue – bully them into submitting to him. 

Seonghwa would usually accept the beating over anything, but he could not risk Hongjoong beating the others. He wasn’t sure if he cared for their lives, completely unsure if he would kill them if Seonghwa did not follow what he was instructed to do. 

“Why the fuck would we do that?” 

Yeosang’s voice was filled with venom. If looks could kill, then Hongjoong would be dead a million times over. He didn’t attempt to hide his disdain for their captor, instead making it fully known that he was against anything that he wanted. 

The glare only intensified when Hongjoong chuckled at his words, as though if the aggression was a joke to him. Before any of them could even blink, the man was standing over Yeosang and pressing a heavy boot to his chest. Pressing him harshly into the ground, an audible crack erupting in the silent cell – making them all aware that he had broken one of Yeosang’s ribs. 

“Hey! Let him go! 

Jongho’s voice echoed around the room, making it appear louder than it was. Hongjoong seemed to not hear him, instead just pressing down harder and laughing at the pained whimpers coming out of Yeosang. 

“We want to compromise.” 

Seonghwa hated how he sounded so exhausted like he had just accepted the abuse that Hongjoong would give them. In a flash, he was off Yeosang, turning to him and stalking over. Surprising the group as he dropped onto his knees and cupped Seonghwa’s face, the action looking somehow gentle despite how rushed it was. 

“I knew you wouldn’t be stupid beautiful; you don’t understand how glad I am to hear that.” 

The bipolar attitude was becoming old. One second, he is hurting and threatening them, the next he is softly petting them – as though content that they are in his grasp. Seonghwa couldn’t seem to understand if Hongjoong resented them or was in awe of them. 

There was a slight shuffle in the background, Jongho, and Mingi trying to stretch out as far as they could to try and help Yeosang. They wanted to give him a form of comfort, help him ride the waves of pain that were now occurring every time that he took a breath. The feeling of helplessness was almost enough to drown the group – all of them in pits of despair that they couldn’t save one another. 

“What do you want from us?” 

“Cooperation. I want you all to come back upstairs with me and engage in a nice conversation. Then tomorrow we can all discuss business together.” 

“And why would you want that from us?” 

It was easier to ask Hongjoong why he would want something, rather than ask him why they would. Each time Seonghwa had tried to turn a conversation about himself, it had poor results. But maybe, asking Hongjoong what he wanted, could be better for them – make the leader think of a good reason why they should accept his offers. 

“It’s my symbol of peace to you Seonghwa. I don’t want to be your enemy; I want us to be allies in the fight against those who go don’t agree with my order.” 

As much as he wanted to tell the other that he was a dictator and that he would never work voluntarily alongside him. He knew that he didn’t have much choice with his psychotic behaviour, not wanting him to lash out and hurt the others anymore. Seonghwa took a deep breath before giving him a small nod, tearing his eyes away from the others face when a genuine smile crossed his lips. 

Hongjoong released his grip, laying a kiss on his forehead before standing up. Opening the door and calling people in to help them all get unchained, the sight of the rest of his inner circle had Seonghwa clenching his fists. 

San and Wooyoung immediately pushed past their leader, rushing to Yeosang’s side and helping him sit up. Hushed whispers coming from the both of them, giving light reassurances – as though they thought kindness could heal the pain, he was in. Yunho walked straight past Jongho, ignoring his existence and making his way to Mingi. The calculated look that was usually on his face was turned into one that could have been described as gentle. 

When they were all out of their chains, none of them made a move to escape. Simply allowing the other four to escort them up the stairs on the right, taking them into a room that contained a roaring fire. Quick flashes of mental being poked into it to brand into their skin, crossed Seonghwa’s mind. Reminding him that he had to act in a respectful manner to avoid hearing one of his boy's screams. 

It was a surprise when Hongjoong gripped Jongho and forced him to the floor, making him land harshly on his knees. Their captor sat behind him and pulled the youngest back so that his head was rested in between his thighs – forcing him to relax against Hongjoong and look out to the rest of the room. A sharp blade came from his sleeve, dancing around his fingertips before resting on Jongho’s throat. 

Seonghwa didn’t need to look at the others to know that they were as tense as he was. 

He remained in place as the other two members of his team were manipulated into sitting around the room. All of them kept in a position where Hongjoong’s team had pinned them down – keeping them as hostages. Whilst Seonghwa was left standing in the centre of the room, staring at the blade licking along his friends' neck. 

**“** How did you get your ability?” 

Seonghwa knew that this question had to be asked at some point, his enemies always curious if they could harness it for themselves. If this was any other enemy, he would make a joke about his superiority or tell them to go search each other's asses for it. He usually had prepared himself for a beating, laughing despite the pain he was in as he had infuriated those he hated. 

Yet, his tongue weighed heavy in his mouth. Hongjoong’s tone was far too light in his ears, the words sounding as though he was attempting to make friendly conversation. But the way that Jongho was placed on his knees with a deadly weapon tracing at his neck suggested otherwise. Seonghwa wanted nothing more than to tell the leader to go fuck himself, but any form of snark could place his team at risk. The hand gently petting the youngest head made a burning sensation of bile tickle in his throat. 

He hated the fact that all of them were on an edge of a blade, any movement out of place could have one of his boys drenched in their own blood. 

“I was born with it.” 

“Bullshit you were.” 

San’s harsh voice made him rip his attention away from Jongho. The new sight of Yeosang seated in-between San and Wooyoung had a flare of aggression spark in his chest. He was visibly smaller than the two males, both of them had a heavy hand rested on both his knees – keeping him pinned underneath them. It wasn’t as threatening as what Hongjoong had done, but the implication was just as strong. Seonghwa had lost the battle between them as Yeosang was placed back under their thumbs. Trapped away from his group. 

He could feel his fingers twitch by his side, wanting to jump across the room and throttle the two men – not wanting their dirty hands to touch his beautiful Yeosang. 

“Why the hell would God give you an ability like that?” 

Seonghwa couldn’t help the self-deprecating smile that crossed his features. After the life he lived, he was positive that God was not out there, and if he was, he was a massive dick for making the world suffer the way it has. What was the point in making them exist upon his beloved planet, just to have all of them crave death? 

“It’s because he doesn’t care for my existence.” 

“You sound sure of that.” 

Seonghwa knew that his ability was a curse more than a gift. It was selfish. It cared more about protecting Seonghwa’s body more than protecting the things that keep him alive. It would rather heal the damages on his skin but wouldn’t fight the things actually hurting him. 

He remembered back in the day when his ability was more of his ally than a stranger. He remembered how it acted before he could even think of what he wanted – he remembered how it prioritised the things that Seonghwa prioritised. But now it had a mind of its own, acting on its own accord. Only aiming to keep him alive. Nothing more or less. It didn’t care for the lives around Seonghwa. 

He turned to look at Yunho as he spoke. Wanting to convey to the person that he was absolutely confident in his answer, and that no one could change his mind about it. He tried to keep his eyes on Yunho, not wanting them to drift to Mingi who was trapped between the end of the sofa and the other man’s body. 

“Well, God either doesn’t care for me or he has a sick sense of humour.” 

Hongjoong smiled at that, an expression that had the intention to belittle Seonghwa. 

“He most likely did not create you with the intention of being amused. You aren’t that important enough to keep his attention.” 

He wanted to ask the other man why he thought Seonghwa had these powers. Wanted to know his reasoning that Seonghwa was born with this curse dancing around his blood and why his veins glowed with strength, before since he could remember. Wanted to ask why God kept him alive and alone for his whole life until he found Yeosang. 

“Oh really? Cause when I die, I expect to find him laughing.” 

It aggravated Seonghwa when the other laughed. As though he was a higher being, who would also find amusement in his death – probably found amusement in the pains he has gone through within his life. Seonghwa had accepted the fate he would receive when he died, he was unbothered by the thought of having to face heaven or hell. Having a bone to pick with God and the Devil anyway, neither of them would want him when he got there. 

Yet, he was bothered by the fact that Hongjoong was treating him like his own form of amusement. Threatening his unit and placing them under his boot to have control of Seonghwa – making him become like a puppet on strings. 

“We gave you our compromise. Why treat them like this?” 

He couldn’t help but ask. For the majority of his time trapped, Hongjoong had kept his word about most things. As though he was trying to build up a sort of trustful relationship with him. It made absolutely no sense to suddenly go back on trying to get Seonghwa’s support. 

“A man physically threatened to lose everything he loves, is more truthful than one who can only mentally imagine them being in danger. I am giving you the incentive, to be honest to me.” 

As much as Seonghwa is learning about Hongjoong’s personality traits, Hongjoong is learning twice as much about Seonghwa. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Hours Ago**

_Everyone I love is behind these walls._

To say that they were exhausted was an understatement. 

It had been a week since they were ambushed by the hunters and since Seonghwa had gone missing. As soon as night had fallen on that fateful night, the three of them snuck out of the house and back to the battlefield – immensely surprised to see that the war was already done. The only thing left was the bodies of the fallen, all of them gruesomely torn to shreds. 

It took them mere seconds to realise that the hunters from the cliffs were the ones who laid dead. The leader who first approached them had his head on a sharpened stick, surrounded by countless other decapitated people. 

The scent of blood overwhelmed the unit, making them physically push down the burning sick climbing up their throats. The sensation lasting with them the rest of the night as they forced themselves to turn over bodies, looking to see if their leader was caught in the mess. 

None of them noticed when the sun crept up behind them, too busy rifling through the dead but to no avail. Seonghwa was not to be found. By the time they called it a day, they were all stained by the blood of the fallen – making it look like they partook in the massacre themselves. 

Mingi wanted to give them a spark of his optimism, wanted to tell them that they should be grateful that they couldn’t find his body. That it meant that whoever killed all these hunters, found a use for Seonghwa and that he could be alive. 

Yet, the thoughts sounded fake to his own brain. He didn’t want to speak the words and discover that he didn’t believe them either. Especially, if the enemies had that much power to slaughter an army so brutally. It could have meant that Seonghwa was in more danger than the dead were. 

The walk home that day was one that was filled with a heavy silence. 

It had been six days since they had lost Seonghwa. They were all running on little food and sleep, the three of them far too obsessed with locating their friend. 

It was disgusting, but they had gone back to the battlefield daily to search the bodies. No longer looking for Seonghwa, but instead looking for any form of clues that could help them know any knowledge of who they were up against. 

Usually, they had an inkling of the people who kidnapped them. Their enemies wanting full credit for managing to catch the unit off guard – wanting to gloat to the rest of the world that they were the ones to tear them apart. 

However, this time these enemies came out of nowhere. Even the ones who were from the cliffs, they could not recognise who they were. Never actually having seen any of their symbols before. The unit always knew who was after them, or the people who surrounded the area in case one of them got attacked. 

Yet, these people looked as though they had travelled miles upon miles, purposefully waiting to see them. And if that wasn’t strange enough, another army of people was also waiting for them and attacked the ones who had threatened the group. They were the ones who had taken Seonghwa, for reasons that they did not know yet. 

It felt as though their enemies wanted more than bragging purposes. 

The day that they had lost their leader, they began to run themselves ragged. Each of them attempted to get as much sleep as they could, the sound of Seonghwa scolding them was prominent in their ears each second. They knew the procedures to take in events that one of them was taken, they knew that they should give more priority to their health so that they could be fit enough to save him. 

Yet, the unit had never been so in the dark before. 

It seemed as the whole world was flipped on its head. The situation appeared to be in a new depth of the unknown, and they weren’t too sure if they should venture that far into the void without their leader. They didn’t want to overestimate the situation, but they weren’t foolish enough to underestimate it either. 

They had no facts. Which meant that they were lacking any formidable plan. 

The unit was back in their base, an uncomfortable silence weighted on them as they mentally recounted the events for the nth time. Each of them trying to envision the scene and play it back second by second, attempting to recall any new information that could be used. They didn’t care if the information was helpful, but they needed to know something new – something that could spark them into a debate. 

None of them knew how long they stayed around the table, staring intensely at it as though they thought it might tell them something. Jongho could feel himself growing frustrated, the calculated mindset they were told to undertake slowly dispersing into something more emotional. 

He was tired. They all were. But more than that, he was so fucking angry that an enemy had bested them. Angry that Yeosang had dragged them away, leaving their leader behind on a battlefield with an arrow in his thigh. Angry that Seonghwa had instructed them to leave. But more than anything, angry that he had left so easily. 

Jongho was so used to thinking that Seonghwa was invincible. But some moments constantly reminded them that he was human, and he hated how he kept forgetting about them. Forgetting was the wrong word really, more like he blocked out those moments. The fear of something happening to their leader making him force those thoughts out of his mind. 

It took a few minutes before he grew the courage to open his mouth. Prepared to break the silence and ask Yeosang (their acting leader) why they were just standing around. Ask him why they couldn’t go searching further than their perimeter and try and find a new trail. He wanted to demand answers, that he was almost positive that Yeosang didn’t know how to respond to. 

But he never got that chance. 

The doors to the hut seemed to explode open, as though a million people kicked it at once. None of them even got a chance to think before their home was crowded with masked warriors – all of them wearing the same outfits of the army that killed the cliff hunters. 

As always, Yeosang acted first. Lunging over the table and standing before Mingi and Jongho, as though he was prepared to fight all the intruders with his bare hands. His mouth was curled into a snarl, baring his teeth like a feral animal. Eyes parted into slits, as though trying to scan the room to find their weakest link. 

Jongho tried to ignore how the enemies clenched their hands tighter around their weapons, as though they were trying to physically restrain themselves from leaping forward to fight them. The whole situation already making his head spin from how fast it all occurred. 

“Well, you all look like shit.” 

The crowd near the door appeared to part instantly. A person with a mullet stepping through them and making his way to the front, his whole aurora being a complete contrast to the soldiers around him. Mingi almost wanted to laugh at the man, his brain so sleep deprived that the shorter male seemed quite cute, despite the situation they were in. 

Because of the enemy's height, Mingi wanted the unit to undertake the cocky route - wind the person up to exploit his flaws. But he had an overwhelming feeling that it would be foolish to underestimate the man in front of him. 

An awkward silence took over the room, none of the unit prepared to speak casually to their enemy – all too aware that the man was the one who most likely had taken Seonghwa. 

“Talkative bunch then. ” 

The sarcasm dripped off his words. 

“Come on lads, your leader would be so disappointed in you if you didn’t stand up for yourselves.” 

The words stung in a way that they would never admit. They knew Seonghwa would rather have them analyse their situation and quickly work out a way to get out of it – either through fighting or negotiating. But they were all so exhausted from trying to find him that the thought of trying to outsmart an enemy that clearly knew them, was almost enough to bring them to tears. 

They didn’t want to admit that standing up for themselves was the hardest thing that they could possibly do in this scenario. 

“What do you want from us?” 

“Cutting to the chase already? That’s not fun. I definitely overestimated you, lads, much like I overestimated your leader. He was so easy to make submit.” 

The aggression that Jongho felt earlier increased. He was already emotional from losing Seonghwa, so it was no surprise to him that he acted without thinking. Lunging at the man and attempting to strike him – wanting to rip into him with just his hands. 

However, he must have been an easy person to read. The man sidestepped out of the way and two people came out from behind him and grabbed Jongho. Throwing him to the floor and kicking him harshly in the ribs, before pulling him up to his knees. Their actions completely brutal as the leader turned around and placed a punch on his face. Violently hitting him for a few seconds and then pulling away to turn back to the other two. 

Hongjoong smirked at the sight of the taller male being held back by the smaller. Mingi was close to tears, struggling to move over to the youngest and wanting to beg them to leave them alone. But he didn’t dare go against Yeosang – knowing that he was more experienced in dealing with violence. 

A stare off seemed to occur between the two leaders, both trying to decipher who would act first. The only sound in the room being Jongho’s heavy pants and him spitting out blood. 

“Nothing like a little violence to increase a mood. Why don’t we all sit down together and discuss?” 

Yeosang didn’t dare to turn his attention away from him, not wanting the man’s cheshire cat smile to increase anymore. He barely moved as the leader came up close to him, brushing past his shoulder to go further into their kitchen. Moving around it as though he had done it a million times – each action appearing graceful. 

Mingi took that as his opportunity to tear his wrist away from the smaller male, hating how desperate he appeared as he went to the youngest’s side. Not looking at the soldier's eyes that followed his moves, just needing to be by Jongho and to see if he was okay. 

He cupped his face as gently as he could, tilting his chin up to see it in a better light. Gulping audibly as he could see blood trail down his chin and how it stained his teeth. The strength that the mullet haired man was obvious with how prominent the bruise was already becoming – black and blue shades painted on his usually red kissed cheeks. 

“What do you want from us?” 

“God you are demanding.” 

Hongjoong stopped what he was doing, placing his cup down on the counter – the strength of it making the glass crack. He marched in front of the replacement leader, coming almost nose to nose with him. Giving Yeosang no time to recoil as he pushed him back up against the table. Forcing his body to bend as Hongjoong leaned over him, making their faces uncomfortably close. 

“I am here to give you an option. Either stay here and let my soldiers slaughter you and tear off your heads. Or, you can be good little boys and come with me.” 

“Joong...” 

The unit felt themselves freeze. They cared little for the threats, but the high whine of Wooyoung had their hearts dropping. Last time they heard his voice, he was tearing his throat hoarse as he screamed for their demise. He made them fully aware of what he would do to them if they encountered one another again, and what he would do to Yeosang if he got a hold of his previous lover. 

“You said that you would allow me and Sannie to destroy the brats. And that we could have our Sangie back.” 

Yeosang’s lungs clenched painfully, the oxygen in the room being refused access into his body. He could feel himself tumbling down a rabbit hole, the panic in him wanting to overwhelm and shatter him into a million pieces. 

He had spent countless nights trying to recall Wooyoung’s voice. A small part of him wanting to remember how they told him how they loved him, or even simpler, wanting to envision the way their lips formed as they said his name. He was stupid enough to want to remember why he fell in love with them. 

But hearing Wooyoung’s voice and how he spoke about his team, had nothing but sick fill up his stomach. Wanting to spew his guts out all over the floor – wanting them to physically see what he thought about going with them. 

“I told you, Woo, you could if they cooperat-” 

“We’ll go.” 

Mingi was the one to speak, his eyes still tracing over Jongho’s face. The room could practically hear the sad acceptance in his voice, but Mingi found himself not caring. He was in despair about going with these people, knowing that it would be easier dead. He didn’t care much for his own life, but the thought of Jongho being murdered in front of his eyes made him know that they had little options. 

Plus, he also could never allow Seonghwa and Yeosang to be left with these people. 

Hongjoong waited for a moment, as though waiting for one of the other two people to lash out. But silence was all that came, none of them prepared to leave Seonghwa alone. They knew that they were the only things keeping Seonghwa from going on a murder spree every other day, knowing that the void in his stomach desired the blood of those he declared to be corrupt. 

They didn’t want these people to turn Seonghwa into less than a human. They didn’t want him to turn him into a weapon that they all knew he was capable of being. 

“Glad we came to that conclusion quickly. Yunho, place them in cuffs, we can’t have them crossing us on the way back to the manor. San and Wooyoung, don’t let your lover deceive you either. We have a long journey and I don’t want the hassle, not until beautiful is awake.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going away for a week but I should be back by next Saturday! Thank you for all the kind comments, hope you are all safe and healthy! 
> 
> ALSO STREAM FEVER: PART 1!


	13. Chapter 13

**Present**

_I want no cure for my loneliness_ _._

_“You want my honesty? Fine, it’s yours. Now finish your stupid questions and let them go.”_

__

He had never had to have so much self-restraint before. 

__

Seonghwa was finding it extremely difficult to hold himself back. The hiss in his voice and the snarl curling at his lip made that obvious enough. Even if he hadn’t have spoken, the room could see the way the tremours in his body – the aggression rolling off him in waves. 

__

Even if he was positive, he could move faster than the men pinning Yeosang and Mingi down, he knew one hundred percent that Hongjoong could act quicker than he could think. If he stepped a toe out of line, he would slit Jongho’s throat and he would be forced to watch his youngest choke on his own blood – a death that would definitely hang onto Seonghwa’s conscious. 

__

“Still attempting to make demands, beautiful? How blind do you have to be to see that I’m the one in charge here?” 

__

“Not blind. I am doing as you ask, but I’m simply speeding you up.” 

__

Once again, his captor laughed. Hongjoong loving the fire that lived inside of Seonghwa, wanting to see it burn brighter with every word and action. As though he wanted to see how much heat he could give off until he destroyed the things around him. 

__

Destroy the things that he valued more than his own pride. 

__

His nonchalant attitude made Seonghwa shake harder. The energy of the other people in the room, fuelling his aggression. He had already gone off once, and he knew that he did not have the power to release another surge – yet his body begged to differ. For once it wanted to act in harmony with Seonghwa and unleash hell on those touching his brothers. 

__

Yet, the logic in him shoved that emotional side of him down. Ignoring the thumping occurring in his own body, the sound of his heart a constant noise in his ears. He had already seen how Hongjoong reacted to his ability and knew that it would be harmless on the man. That he would risk his own friends more. 

__

Once again, he knew that anything he did to take control of the situation, would ultimately end in Jongho’s death. 

__

Yunho’s voice tore through his thinking, forcing everyone’s attention onto him. 

__

“The definition of honest is to be free of deceit. I think I can speak for the whole room when I say that we all know that you are someone who only knows how to act with deceit. Even if you are honest to us, it will only be the information that you are willing to give us.” 

__

It was Seonghwa’s turn to laugh. 

__

However, his laugh was filled to the brim with sarcasm. The fact that Yunho had the audacity to pretend to know the sort of man he was, sent another spike of anger through his chest. The need to disperse some of the energy building up inside him made him want to gasp for air – the energy taking up so much room that it didn’t leave any for oxygen. 

__

“You underestimate him, Yun. Today alone has shown the lengths he will go through in order to keep his team safe. He acts more with emotion than logic when it’s them, isn’t that right Park?” 

__

Seonghwa scowled at the words, San being someone who had examined him well. When the duo was still together with Yeosang, they used to ensure he got to the hut safely – never meeting the group but simply watching them to make sure that Yeosang was safe. They used to watch the house for hours, which Seonghwa knew about but didn’t act upon as he wanted to trust the men that Yeosang gave his heart to. 

__

He should have known that they picked up a lot about their personalities. Should have known that Yeosang probably spoke about them as they were the only other life he had outside of them. 

__

That the duo knew all the simple things about him. All his quirky traits that Yeosang found endearing, all the memories that they shared together that was worth sharing with people. That they knew about his background as Yeosang always found it the most fascinating thing to discuss when he was sleepy. 

__

Even though they had never met each other until the day San stabbed him, the duo knew the same amount of knowledge that the unit knew about them. But they had the advantage, as they hid their killer side from Yeosang. They hid their psychotic tendencies from their lover, meaning they had a whole other side of them that Seonghwa didn’t know about. 

__

Just that they were a danger to his small family. 

__

San smirked at him when they made eye contact, the silence being an answer enough. Seonghwa had to refrain from flinching as Wooyoung’s laugh erupted around the quiet room, overtaking the sound of the crackling fire. 

__

“Leave him alone.” 

__

Yeosang’s voice was soft, but everyone could hear the assertion behind it. The words forcing Wooyoung to stop immediately and look down at his past lover, an expression of concern overtaking his features. His hand reached up to hold Yeosang’s face, refusing to react when Yeosang turned away from him. Instead gripping his chin with his fingers and making him look him into his eyes. 

__

The tension in the room seemed to thicken and the heat under Seonghwa’s skin threatened to burn him into ash. Sweat beads clung to the hair on his forehead, making it look as though he had been in an intense workout. 

__

“I think I got everything I wanted today. We are done for now.” 

__

Hongjoong removed his blade from Jongho’s throat, shoving the younger down onto the floor by his head. Jongho didn’t react quick enough as his whole chest slammed on the floor, and his already bruised nose brushed against the concrete. Seonghwa wanted to wince at the force of the shove but instead found himself breathing for the first time since he got into the room. 

__

The sight of Jongho out of immediate danger had him feeling alive. The burning in his blood decreased to just a stinging warmth, and his heart no longer threatened to rip out of his chest. The energy in him calming down at the idea of all of them being safer than they previously were. 

__

“No offence Joong, but I don’t trust them alone together. And I also don’t trust them alone...not if he can destroy rooms by just breathing.” 

__

“Who said I was leaving them alone?” 

__

Hongjoong smirked at the confusion that crossed over Yunho’s face, knowing that everyone was most likely reacting the same way. Instead of saying anything he crossed the room and grabbed a hold of Seonghwa’s wrist, pulling the taller man so that he was resting against his hip. Incredibly pleased when Seonghwa didn’t attempt to fight back, just allowing himself to be manhandled. 

__

Seonghwa looked down at him, staring at the top of his head. The touch on his wrist cooled the warmth inside of him, forcing him to bite his lip so he didn’t sigh in contentment. 

__

“I don’t care what you do with them, but they are not to be left alone at all. And I don’t want anyone dead in the morning.” 

__

Before anyone could even think, Hongjoong was dragging the blonde out of the room. As much as Seonghwa wanted to protest and force them all to be together, he also knew that Hongjoong would go back into the space to kill one of his team members. Even if he was now grasping Seonghwa’s wrists lightly, he knew that this gentle attitude was reserved only for him. 

__

With the energy fully focused on healing his ankle, it took less time to reach the bedroom than it had when they were making their way to the fire room before. Even when they were fully in the space, Hongjoong did not let go of him – continuing to touch him until Seonghwa was manipulated into lying on top of the covers of the bed. 

__

He didn’t have time to react before the smaller was straddling his stomach, looking down at Seonghwa was an almost innocent expression. Leaning forward and pressing their heads together and having his hands run up the sides of the lying man. 

__

His eyes were closed as he spoke, his voice sounded loving despite all things. 

__

“You were so good in there. Nothing set you off and you played so nicely. I am proud of you, beautiful.” 

__

Seonghwa found himself frozen in place at the praises that dripped from Hongjoong’s lips. The energy inside him hummed underneath his skin, yet it wasn’t overwhelming. In fact, it was almost soothing, as though reacting to all the kindness that the other man sprouted out. 

__

Despite his group no longer being in any immediate danger, he found himself not wanting to push the man off him. The words relaxing him to a certain degree, just accepting what Hongjoong was doing and not feeling incomplete discomfort by his presence. 

__

After a few minutes of the drawling voice, Hongjoong finally opened his eyes. Looking into Seonghwa’s and giving him a gentle smile, coming across as completely genuine. He could hear the voice in the back of his head yelling at him to move away, to not fall for the kind actions that were occurring. Wanting to remind him that not even an hour ago Jongho was at his feet on the balance of life and death. 

__

But he couldn’t find himself doing anything. Instead, allowing Hongjoong to place delicate kisses on the side of his neck and then his forehead, before curling up next to him. His head resting on Seonghwa’s heart, hearing the way it pounded and finding the steady rhythm to be soothing. 

__

“Why...Why are you like this?” 

__

“Like what, beautiful?” 

__

The thought of Hongjoong not actually knowing what he was doing to him, was concerning. 

__

“So cruel, and then so...so bewitching.” 

__

He hated being so open around the other, knowing that he wasn’t worthy enough to have his trust, let alone his true thoughts. But in a weird way, he truly believed that Hongjoong didn’t enjoy lying to him. That when they were alone, his captor would be honest to him. He couldn’t explain why, but Seonghwa had the sneaking suspicion that he saw too much of himself in the other male. 

__

“You may not believe this, but I find little enjoyment in harming you. You infuriate me and don’t listen, so I act in ways that I know will have your undivided attention.” 

__

He paused for a second. 

__

“I would never regret taking your people’s lives, as I do not care for their existence. But...I would regret killing the three flames inside of you, so I have to be cruel in order for you to stop me from going too far.” 

__

It was slightly reassuring for Seonghwa to hear that Hongjoong had little intentions in killing his teammates. That he knew they were the things that fuelled his every action. But the fact that the man was willing to torture them and was expecting Seonghwa to bow to his command to make him stop, was incredibly daunting. 

__

He was going to have to crush his pride every time Hongjoong was feeling a little bit sadistic. 

__

“If you enjoy the flames inside of me, then why are you trying to crush them?” 

__

“As long as those flames exist, you will never truly belong to me. You would kill anyone I desired, but you would never push yourself to your full potential in fear of their disappointment. So, if they live then you are powerful which is a win for me...but if I must kill them and crush the soul inside you to get what I want. Then I suppose that is also a win for me.” 

__

The weight of Hongjoong’s head on his chest acted as the weight that had been placed on his heart. Despite the vile words, the energy in him did not react, once again becoming an unpredictable force. This time though, he did attempt to move away from the other, but an arm wrapped around his stomach and forced him to stay down. 

__

The touch made him feel sick, all the events from earlier hitting him from nowhere. The logical side of his brain coming back into control, forcing his body to recognise that this was the man who ordered his torture and who had harmed his friends. 

__

“Try to move now and I will whip your team.” 

__

The words had his whole-body tensing. He knew his unit had their fair share of torture and that they could bare being roughed up. But he had never been the cause for the pain they were brought, he was just their comfort. Just because of Hongjoong pushing all his buttons, he was not about to become a new man and risk them being hurt because of him. He wasn’t that sort of leader. 

__

“I do not pretend to be a kind man beautiful. But I am a man of my word and I will climb out of this bed and whip them myself. Until no more skin can be seen, and blood threatens to drown them. Now I suggest you get some rest; tomorrow will be just as long.” 

__

He seemed to cuddle further into Seonghwa’s side. Trapping his body with his shorter limbs, only caring about pinning him in place. Pinning him underneath him, as though he was subconsciously trying to remind Seonghwa that he was in charge and that he owned them whilst in his manor. 

__

“It goes without saying, don’t do anything stupid as I sleep beautiful.” 

__

With that said, his captor closed his eyes and allowed his breathing to even out. Quickly falling into an easy sleep, as Seonghwa lay there staring at the ceiling. The clothes that Hongjoong gave him clung to his body, due to the sweat from earlier and the dim candle in the corner flickering away every few seconds – making it impossible for him to feel comfortable. 

__

As much as he wanted to break free, he took the other man’s words into consideration. Knowing that he would make the next day hell if Seonghwa wasn’t rested. So, with that in mind, he closed his own eyes and thought of the faces of the other boys. Trying to think of them hundreds of miles away in the safety of their hut, and not a few doors down with people who were unafraid of killing them. 

__

Seonghwa would rather take the poison that was loneliness than have them as close to him as they were. 

__

__


	14. Chapter 14

**Meanwhile**

_Please love me again._

The second that Hongjoong had dragged their leader out of sight, an almost suffocating atmosphere descended onto the group. None of them dared to move in fear of the others lashing out, all of them damn aware of the strength that they possessed. Even on a good day, Jongho knew that they would struggle against the 3 other men. 

The silence lasted for a few seconds before San rose to his feet. A heavy hand resting on Yeosang’s wrist and pulling him up as well, making it so he was tucked next to his side. Wooyoung immediately followed suit, taking Yeosang’s other arm into his grip – making it look like the two men were his shackles. 

“Well, you heard the boss. Time for bed.” 

“Not so fast Sannie. He also said that they shouldn’t be left alone, so one of you is going to have to pull yourselves off your doll and be with the brat.” 

Jongho could feel the way his lip curled up in a scowl. He couldn’t tell if he was more furious at the thought of Yunho calling Yeosang a doll, or if it was because he was called a brat. He could no longer see any form of the man that he felt affection for, all he could see was a monster wearing his old friends' skin. 

The fact that the elder was ignoring his existence, hurt more than he cared to admit. It was as if Yunho traded every soft word he shared, into ones that were like knives. His words only having the intention to cut and harm him, and Jongho was a fool who felt every slice. 

San and Wooyoung exchanged a look, as though they were sharing a conversation with their eyes. It didn’t take long for Wooyoung to release a deep sigh before pulling his fingers off Yeosang. Planting a gentle kiss on the top of his head, before making his way across the room and tightly gripping onto Jongho. His blunt nails digging into his skin, the roughness of his actions being a complete contrast to how delicate he was previously. 

“See you in the morning boys.” 

\- 

Mingi didn’t know what to expect when he was taken from the fire space and taken into Yunho’s room. 

All he knew was that he couldn’t let his guard down, despite the way his eyelids heavily protested. It was obvious that he had reached a point beyond exhausted, that his body was threatening to give out. He knew that he was foolish to neglect his health to find Seonghwa, but he simply couldn’t help himself. 

Every time he closed his eyes, he could see his leader grunting in pain from where the arrow penetrated his leg and forced him down. Even if he tried to ignore the expression that was on Seonghwa’s face, he could feel ghost-like fingertips tugging at his wrist and pulling him away. 

Yeosang barely had to drag him and he was willing to leave. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Mingi was fully aware that his compliancy was a main factor in his leader being taken away from them. 

Mingi was torn out of his thoughts as Yunho manipulated his body into sitting on the bed. Silence was shared between them both, Mingi not wanting to aggravate the other and risk him going to Hongjoong. He couldn’t risk adding to the weight that was held of Seonghwa’s shoulders, meaning that he would have to play good until their leader was ready to strike. 

It didn’t take long for Yunho to tug his wrists in front of his body and to tie them together. The rough material causing him to itch with discomfort, but he did not dare move. He had his fair share of kidnapping experiences, and he knew that attempting to squirm was going to end in his wrists burning and becoming bloody. 

The bigger male then knelt before him, Mingi waiting for hands to touch his ankles and do the same thing as before. His chin was pressed against his chest, just willing for the man to finish tying him up so that they could rest and end the day. 

It was then no surprise when he flinched as a hand touched his head instead. Yunho gently stroking through his hair, being mindful of his knots and delicately pulling them away. Mingi was too afraid to break the spell that the two of them were under, he didn’t want the man to suddenly realise who he was with and harm him. 

“I can see why he would have run away for you...” The voice was tender, and Mingi would have missed it if the man wasn’t almost resting their heads together. The light touches continued for a while, and Mingi simply sat there and allowed him to indulge in his vulnerability. 

“Has it been hard for him? Did he mourn for the life that we crafted together?” 

Mingi couldn’t tell if the questions were rhetorical. But the sorrow that laced each word had his heart hurting more than he cared to admit. It had been a few years since he had heard someone be as distraught as Yunho was. Even if this man was his enemy, Mingi had never been good at leaving someone to suffer alone. 

“The world is cruel, and its job is to break anyone that walks across it. Like most he has suffered...but I think we both know that he faces every task as ferociously as he can.” 

His mouth felt like sandpaper, the words physically aching to say. He wanted nothing more than to scream until his lungs burst that their youngest had faced challenges that no one could ever even dream of accomplishing. He wanted to scream that Yunho used to be the only good memory of Jongho’s old life, but he was also his cruelest nightmare. He wanted the elder to know that Jongho had lived a tough few years and he constantly mourned for every second he was away from home. 

But the man was not privileged enough to know about his youngest. He had the opportunity to love and care for Jongho like the rest of them had, but he didn’t. He went down the route of possession and he wanted to own Jongho as though he was merely a toy. 

So as much as Mingi cared to help people, he could not help but speak as vaguely as possible. But from the way that Yunho’s grip tightened, it suggested that his approach was a bad idea. 

“That wasn’t an answer.” 

“If you are so curious, then why not speak to him yourself?” 

Yunho pulled his hands away from Mingi’s head, as though the touch had burnt him. Harsh mutters fell from his lips as he complained to himself. Immediately he then continued his previous task of tying him up, leaving Mingi’s question unanswered as he tightly connected his limbs. 

Once he was done, he dragged his lanky body up the bed and rested him in between Yunho’s thighs. The broader man's chest rested against his back, and Mingi could practically feel how the other's heart raged from the proximity. Warm arms snaked around his waist and his hands clasped together just above his navel, keeping him tightly pressed up against him. 

Yunho blew out the burning candle that was resting on the side of the bed, submerging the two of them into darkness. The only sound shared between the two of them was their breathing. 

Despite Mingi’s exhausted, the position he was in made it impossible for his body to relax. And from the tense body underneath his, he was sure that Yunho was in the same mindset. Both fully aware that it was going to be a long night. 

\- 

The second Jongho was in the bedroom, Wooyoung had him on the floor with a foot placed against his chest. The weight of it made his lungs burn, and even as he struggled to break free, the strength of the other had him completely pinned. 

“So, you’re the bitch who has placed Yunho in a bad mood.” 

The name of the other had a sting rush through his body. It made his body fall limb under the boot and he stared up at the elder, trying to look as unbothered as he possibly could have. Trying to block out the memories that threatened to overwhelm him, everything inside him screaming to just think of the man that he left behind. He took a moment to compose himself before letting a monotonous expression cross his face, which automatically sent Wooyoung into a wave of laughter. 

When he threw his head back so he could let his laughter erupt from the bottom of his stomach, Jongho used that as an opportunity to kick at the other man’s legs. His foot contacted the back of the man’s knees, which sent him sprawled out on the floor. The laughter immediately being cut off and a snake-like hiss replacing it instead. 

Jongho didn’t waste any time in leaping to his feet. Darting across the room and grabbing a hold of a candlestick, knowing that it would be the best weapon that he could find in the room. His knuckles had become white with how hard he clutched the object before him, preparing himself to engage in a fight. 

When Wooyoung got onto his feet, he struck. Lunging at the other man and going to smack him with as much strength he could muster. It was as if he forgot the battle that took place between them, as Wooyoung easily dodged and sent vicious hits at his chest and forced him up against the wall. 

Jongho went to stumble forward but came to a stop when Wooyoung pulled a sword out of nowhere and had the tip of the blade at his Adam's apple. 

“Drop the stick.” 

The way Wooyoung’s voice dropped had Jongho almost trembling. His eyes had become slits with how intently he was glaring at Jongho. As much as he wanted to disobey his order and fight back, his mind could only imagine what Seonghwa would do in this situation. 

His leader was someone who could make a room bow down by just clicking his fingers. Seonghwa was the most calculated human being that he had ever met, and he was submitting under their control. He knew deep down that he should follow suit, especially when the other men had made it very clear that his life was only relevant in keeping Seonghwa in check – that they would kill him with no mercy as he was not valuable to them. 

It took a moment before he was able to swallow his pride down before plucking his hands off the object and allowing it to clatter against the floor. Wooyoung instantly moved the sword down so it was resting on his top, slightly cutting into the material so he could feel the cool blade tracing his skin. 

Wooyoung stared at him with nothing but disdain. As though he was physically holding himself back from thrusting the sword deep into his chest and allowing his blood to squirt out across the wooden floors. 

Time seemed to freeze as they stood there staring at one another, neither wanting to be the first to move. Jongho in slight fear that the other would strike, whilst Wooyoung tried to decide what to do with him. Knowing full well that it would not be safe to sleep near him – that ropes and chains will not stop the younger from attempting to kill him. 

Minutes passed before Wooyoung dropped the sword so that it was no longer pointed at Jongho. A callous expression plastered itself on his face, which made the room feel colder than it actually was. The man’s bipolar attitude affecting him more than it did last time, making Jongho feel overwhelmed in his presence. 

Jongho took a second to blink, which acted as a fatal mistake. Opening his eyes to notice Wooyoung had collected the candlestick in his own hands and staring at him. Giving him no time to act as he swung it harshly at the side of his head. The strength of it forcing him to the ground, and another slightly gentler hit occurring – forcing him to fall unconscious with Wooyoung’s smile being the last thing he saw. 

\- 

It was the first time that Yeosang had been left with one of his partners, in what felt like forever. His brain screamed in protest at being so close to him, wanting to fight out of his hold and escape whilst he still could. The memories of being pinned down and forced to stay under their attention made him feel extremely claustrophobic and he didn’t know if he could live through that again. 

Yet, his heart was the exact opposite. San’s gently touches as he led him through the hallways, made his heart sing. It didn’t pound as hard as it should, it simply fluttering each time San looked him in the eye and gave him a small smile. The butterflies in his stomach danced around and he hadn’t felt this nervous for a long time. 

He knew logically he should listen to his head and find a way to get away to help the other boys out. But when it came to Wooyoung and San, everyone knew that he wasn’t fuelled by logic. They were the ones that made him know that emotions were just as powerful as his own mind. 

Yeosang didn’t have to think when he was around them. He just had to live in the moment. 

When they entered the room, Yeosang had to hold back a whimper when San closed the door and locked them in together. The man wasting no time to crowd up behind him and kiss the side of his head and neck. 

Yeosang used to preen under these touches and melt into the others hold, but the delicate press of his lips made him tense up. 

San must have felt his discomfort as he slowly pulled away before moving around the space. Easily locating a set of clothes that Yeosang could change into – the top being one of Sans and the bottoms being one of Wooyoungs. Even when he was trying to be kind, he was unintentionally reminding Yeosang of his place. 

He lightly pressed them into Yeosang’s arms and then turned away from him so that he could quickly change. It was abnormal for him to allow Yeosang to have this much privacy with his own body. 

Back when everything was fine between the three of them, he used to watch his every move and drink in the sight of him. Using his eyes to trace every curve of his body and smirk at the small blotches of bruises that littered his body. The harsh touches that were shared in the bedsheets from the night before always made Wooyoung and San the cockiest humans on earth. They fed off his whimpers and whines, so goddamn pleased that they were the only people to have ever heard them before. Their possessiveness knew no bounds back then, and Yeosang at one point loved it more than anything. 

He hated how he could remember the morning after those nights. Those memories acting more precious than the actions that they partook him. How in the mornings they would tell him how thankful they were to those above, as they believed that they allowed an angel to fall into their grip. 

He could recall his own giggles when they told him that, each time their compliments making his heart skip. He never wanted to stop them from indulging in their fantasies, so he constantly asked them with a breathy voice what they would do if he was called back to Heaven. 

The response was always the same: “I’ve always been curious if I could take on a God.” 

He forced himself out of the memory, not wanting to allow San to see how weak he made him feel. Once he was changed, he let out a quiet cough, indicating for the other to turn around. Yeosang tried to hide the red threatening to burn his cheeks as San’s eyes danced over his figure – as though trying to recall everything that was under his clothes. 

Yeosang moved towards the bed, ignoring how San’s gaze followed him. Lifting the cover and curling up underneath it, knowing that he could not delay the inevitable any longer. The weight of the blankets sat heavily on his body, keeping him more grounded than he thought they would have. 

San didn’t waste long before he snuck next to him, pausing for a moment before placing a hand on his waist and lightly pulling him back into his hold. The spooning position had Yeosang’s heart racing, but he didn’t dare move. Wanting to be selfish for the first time in years and just feel comfortable. Wanting to imagine that this moment was a memory from before. And that he and San were cuddling together on a winter's night, waiting for Wooyoung to come to join them. 

When San realised, he wasn’t trying to pull away, he rested his head on the top of his back. Leaving a kiss at where the tip of his spine was and mumbling incoherently under his breath. Yeosang had to strain his ears to hear him. The only words that met him, had his heart crumbling. 

“Please love me again.” 


	15. Chapter 15

**Present**

_People are puppets._

Morning couldn’t have arrived sooner. Each of the prisoners was forced through a restless night's sleep, none of them able to gain enough comfort to finally drift off. Throughout the night they were too nervous to toss and turn, afraid to aggravate the people they were stuck with. Meaning that they were left with their overactive minds, their thoughts appearing to be darker than the last. 

When morning arrived, it was almost as if a miracle had occurred. 

Seonghwa spent most of the night twitching, every instinct in his body itching to reach out to harm the man that lay next to him. But the ringing voice in his head knew that if he even attempted that, it would risk killing his friends. 

Hongjoong may have been laying vulnerable next to him, but he was still a predator. Seonghwa knew better to mess with someone who voluntarily laid with him, as it meant that they were confident enough to hurt him within their sleepy state. 

When his captor did finally become conscious, he was greeted with the sight of Seonghwa. His entire face taking up his vision, innocent eyes blinking at him as though he only wished to analyse Hongjoong. It was that look that made him reach out and gently touch the blonde's face, tracing over his plump lips with his thumb. 

Hongjoong couldn’t stop the tired grin that crossed his lips. He was entranced by the elder and he wanted the other to know that fact. Wanted to remind him that he was human despite his monstrous ways. 

And the way that Seonghwa flinched under his touch had obviously reminded him of that. 

“Morning beautiful. Sleep well?” 

The shudder that rushed down Seonghwa’s spine was completely involuntary. The gruffness of the man’s voice affected him more than he cared to admit. The drawl of each syllable made his heart jump in a way that Seonghwa didn’t know how to explain. Just that he could feel a spike of discomfort as it fluttered. 

“Yes.” 

“I thought I made it clear last night that I didn’t like you lying to me. So, I shall ask again, did you sleep well?” 

Flashes of Jongho on his knees looking up at him with almost pleading eyes made him tense up. Whatever weakness he previously felt, instantly dissipated and overwhelming anger flared up in his chest. He wanted nothing more than to lash out like an animal and rip Hongjoong’s throat out with his teeth, but he wasn’t stupid enough to know that power did not lie with him. 

Especially as the energy in him was acting in a traitorous way and did not feel threatened enough to harm the man. It lay dormant under his skin, buzzing with a soft warmth as though content to be in Hongjoong’s presence. The thought of that made a burning feeling occur in his throat, Seonghwa feeling sick at the very thought. 

“No. It was the worst night I have had for months. Happy now?” 

He forced a fake smile on his face to emphasise the sarcasm. Seonghwa was surprisingly happy when Hongjoong just laughed at his words, glad that his aggression didn’t mean that anyone would be getting hurt. He almost relaxed at the sound, the melodic noise soothing the anxiety that wished to wash over him. 

“Much happier. Now let’s get up, we have a busy day ahead of us.” 

Instead of asking a million questions, Seonghwa simply followed orders and got out of the bed. He didn’t even ask when Hongjoong had time to lay out a set of skin-tight clothes for him, even though a remark was on his tongue about the younger man being perverted. 

Keeping his mind empty of insecurities, he stripped quickly and got dressed even faster. Groaning at how the clothes clung to his skin, the outfit obviously not in his size. But he made no complaints as he waited for Hongjoong to get ready. 

The man took much longer than he did, as though enjoying Seonghwa’s impatience and purposefully being slow to agitate him more. It was the only time within the hours they had been together where he truly thought his patience would snap and he would physically attack the leader. 

Funny how the small things could annoy you much more than the bigger ones. 

When he was done, Hongjoong placed the palm of his hand up to him. Staring intensely, as though telepathically giving Seonghwa the option to either accept his hand or to lash out. The way that it was a test made him want to scream – wanting to shout how unfair it was to make him follow every command without question. 

But once again, the faces of his friends had him biting his lip, drawing blood to its surface before slapping his hand into the other. Fingers immediately lacing with his own, in an almost painful way. He clenched his hand around the others, wanting to give him all the pain that he couldn’t physically dish out. 

Hongjoong also appeared to find some humour in that with the way that he smirked at him. 

The leader dragged him down the familiar hallway and into the dining area from the night before. Both sat in absolute silence as they ate, Seonghwa still unaware of who was making it for them. He consumed as much as he could stomach, knowing that he would need his strength in the upcoming days. 

He hadn’t been given a moment to truly think about his next steps. Whenever he got an opportunity to properly breathe within the manor, he found himself regretting every intake. As though the more he felt alive, the harder it was to see a way of survival. 

Seonghwa’s mind was riddled with questions and ideas about the leader, everything in him wanting to understand the man. He had concluded that he was far too much like Seonghwa, yet nothing like him at all. Which was completely vague in itself. 

He was an admirable leader with the way he controlled his people, everyone he had encountered being only loyal to the man. He appeared to possess all the strengths that Seonghwa had, both physically and mentally. 

Yet, he appeared to not have the weaknesses that Seonghwa had. Seonghwa was someone who held little sympathy for those he did not care for, but he still had a slither of kindness living within him. He could tell the difference between the good and bad in the world, wanting to keep only the good within it. Whereas Hongjoong appeared to view everyone as his enemy if they did not follow his rule. Yet with his own people, he seemed to treat like pawns, as though he didn’t see them on his level. 

The only ones he appeared to show any human qualities to were in his inner circle, and yet that was limited. Everything about Hongjoong was an enigma, and for once Seonghwa was unsure if he could see himself cracking it. 

And as they shared their breakfast, Seonghwa found himself becoming more panicked at the thought of not being able to get away. He couldn’t imagine being trapped in the manor for the rest of his life, couldn’t imagine his abilities being harnessed by a psychopath, and used to murder thousands. Yet, the one thing that truly baffled him was the idea that his family might have to live in these horrific circumstances because of him. 

His captor’s words rang loudly through his mind: _As long as those flames exist, you will never truly belong to me._

The memory of the man’s possessive tone was enough to make him drop his cutlery down. 

Even though they had only just awoken, Seonghwa was already prepared to go back to sleep. Wanting to fall into an unconscious abyss and allow his fantasies to have control of him. Wanting to escape Hongjoong’s words and touches that wished to make him submit to his control. 

“Done, beautiful? Because it is going to be a long day and I can’t promise that you will have time to eat later.” 

Seonghwa just nodded which made an exasperated sigh come from Hongjoong. The man pushed his chair back and rose to his full height, cracking his fingers together – as though wishing to appear intimidating. Seonghwa almost laughed at the sight, knowing that the other did not need to do such things to frighten people. 

Instead of being ridiculed for his lack of words, Hongjoong laid his hand out towards him once more which Seonghwa took without hesitation. Once again, he allowed himself to be pulled around, this time going in a different direction to where they had stayed. 

Descending a set of stairs had Seonghwa tensing, the thought that he might be shoved in another cage had him wanting to lash out. Even the energy within him sparked at the thought of being confined once more. But before he could do anything, Hongjoong had shoved a massive set of double oak doors open and revealed a padded floor room. 

He didn’t even have to look around to know that they had entered a training space. The room resembling the one from the hut, as though Hongjoong had taken a carbon copy of it and pasted it right in his own space. Seonghwa shook his head to clear himself of the thought, the idea of his unit being watched for so long made him feel a new level of discomfort. 

As his mind raced with millions of thoughts, Hongjoong pulled him into the centre of the mat before tugging his hand away. Not taking his eyes off him, even when the door creaked open and 6 sets of feet marched into the room. A weight being lifted off his chest as he saw them from the corner of his eye, a small smile curling at his lips when he saw only Jongho with a weapon pointed at his back. He didn’t want to confess how glad he was that one of them was still fighting even in this situation. 

“We are well aware of how powerful you are, but I need to see your actual skills.” 

With that, he watched as Hongjoong pulled a sword from one of the stands and threw it towards him. Seonghwa catching it easily and feeling how it weighed down his hand nicely, glad to have a familiar weapon back in his grasp. Even without it, he was confident in his fighting abilities, but something was comforting about having an item that could slaughter without any restraint. 

Hongjoong pulled out another sword, this one much longer than the one that was within his own hands. 

“Need an extra bit of length to make up for...well you know.” 

He couldn’t help being snarky. For the first time in what seemed like forever, he didn’t have to hold his tongue. Seonghwa knew that he was pushing the other man’s buttons and that it could risk his friend’s lives because of his inability to be respectful. But he also knew that Hongjoong would rather prove himself within battle than with words. 

They were alike after all. 

The second the sentence came out of his lips, Hongjoong leapt forward. Seonghwa couldn’t even process the speed of the other man, his body immediately acting on impulse and bringing his own sword up to cover his chest. Using his strength to press back against the other weapon, having to lift his foot to slam into the man’s stomach to shove him backward. 

Hongjoong remained on his feet despite the blow that he took. A crazed look came into his eyes as he darted back at Seonghwa, swinging his blade rapidly and thriving off the clashing sounds that occurred when he was intercepted. He didn’t need to think when in battle, as though he was controlled by a higher power to always succeed whenever in a fight. He just had to use all his strength and focus on his target, and nine times out of ten he was always victorious. 

The fight took over the whole space, Seonghwa stumbling around after each hit – defending himself more than striking back. Unlike the fury that was Hongjoong, Seonghwa was someone who calculated every hit. He was attempting to find an opening to strike, or even try and tire the other man out so that he could take over. 

But after about another 5 minutes of dodging, Seonghwa realised that tactic would not work. His captor’s strength seeming to increase with every hit, as though energised every time their weapons engaged with one another. It didn’t help that he could see his unit itching where they stood, knowing that they wanted nothing more than to jump in and help him. 

As much as Seonghwa wanted to take control of his unit and ease their anxieties, the words could not come to his mind. He could only react as his still-healing body was swung around the space, Hongjoong’s heavy hits nearly making him collapse. And to make matters worse, his luck appeared to run out as Hongjoong managed to get a swipe at his hands – making him cry out and drop his weapon. 

Yet, instead of allowing the man to overpower him, he decided to act without his sword. Instead, he dodged the swings coming his way and finding a minuscule opening when Hongjoong raised his arm to slash down at him. Throwing himself forward from his crouched position and coming into contact with his body, slamming the smaller man onto his back. 

His body moved without thought, one of his hands reaching down and wrapping around Hongjoong’s wrists and pinning them above his head. Climbing onto his knees so he could place his weight on the man’s legs, so that he couldn’t thrash around. Seonghwa kept his eyes on the body squirming underneath him, and blindly reached out and grabbed the hilt of the other man’s sword, resting it under Hongjoong’s chin and tilting it up. 

Once the tip of the blade contacted the bottom of his face, Hongjoong became dead weight. Motionless as he stared up at Seonghwa, as though trying to decipher the thoughts that were sporadically rushing around the elder's head. 

Seonghwa tightly clutched the weapon, his arm shaking with the pressure he placed upon it. Logically he knew that he had the upper hand in this scenario, that he could thrust the blade upwards and end Hongjoong’s life there and then. But he also didn’t have to look around the room to know that his unit were in similar positions, that if he slipped and slit the man’s throat, then the other men would do the same. 

Even if he tried to use Hongjoong as a bargaining chip to gain their freedom, he knew they would not fool for his bluff. Everyone was fully aware that he would never place his friends in harm's way, and that he did not dare hurt the leader in fear of consequence. 

Tears of frustration pricked his eyes, the burning sensation forcing him back into reality. Slowly releasing his tight grip on Hongjoong’s body and removing his touch from the other man. Throwing the blade away before crawling off the man’s lap and remaining on his knees with his head down. 

He didn’t want anyone to see the despair that painted his face. 

“Very good, beautiful. Now let’s go again.” 


	16. Chapter 16

**Present**

_Your enemies whisper, so you have to scream._

Seonghwa could not tell how many times they repeated the fight sequence between the two of them. Their captor keeping the same amount of power with every strike, as though the intense training meant little to him and that they were playing a child's game. Each time he was forced to engage, Seonghwa was forced to take the brutal swings and wring out his brain for strategies to get the other man to the floor. 

Somehow, he managed to get Hongjoong on his back for the first hour. But his bones began to ache too much, and he could feel his lungs burning at the exertion that he placed upon them. The energy within him didn’t even seem to buzz, as though it was also tired at trying to help Seonghwa – instead leaving him to suffer alone. 

His first slip up resulted in him with a sword to his throat and Hongjoong cackling loudly. As though the leader had forgotten the number of times that Seonghwa had pinned him and had him on the balance of life and death. He could still feel the hot breath of the other man, his laughter fanning his face from how close the two of them were. 

Then after that experience, Seonghwa could not seem to win. His body feeling heavy, which made his moments appear sluggish. At that point, the blonde felt as though he was on the floor every minute or so. 

Yet, each time Hongjoong instructed him on his feet he did as he was told. Ignoring the way his body cried for a break and the worried glances that his three friends directed his way. Simply just getting back into his first stance and preparing for the strike that would send him stumbling once more. 

The second that the man called for them to stop, Seonghwa collapsed to his knees. 

It took a second before he could hear anything other than his heavy breathing, but when he came back to reality, he could hear the light chuckles of his enemies. He wanted nothing more than to get to his feet and remind the people around him that he was a force to be reckoned with, but the way his whole body shook indicated that was a bad idea. So, he was forced to bear the malicious sounds. 

Seonghwa flinched when he felt a set of hands clutching his arm, but the soft-touch had him relaxing almost automatically. The gentle grip was one that he was all too familiar with, it being a constant weight in his life that always kept him grounded. Even without looking, he knew that it was Yeosang that was by his side. 

The others touch made the energy in him sing. His body eagerly taking in the touch and mindlessly stealing the strength out of him to use for himself. Despite hating his ability, he was amazed at how much easier it allowed him to breathe when he was surrounded by his unit. Never taking too much from them, but just enough that he could feel alive. 

“Come on Mars...We need to get you cleaned up.” 

The words were muttered, and he had to strain to hear them. But once they were processed in his mind, he could practically feel the desperation that was leaking out of his tone. 

He felt himself nodding at the younger male as the words would not come to his lips. Taking another greedy gulp of the air before using Yeosang as a crutch and finding his feet. Grunting when he finally got to an upright position, everything in him needing to collapse once more. 

“You are as impressive as I dreamt you would be.” 

Hongjoong’s tone was one that he had not heard before. All he could tell was that the man was sincerely affected by their battle. Seonghwa waited to see if the man would degrade him, make him know that he was beneath the leader when it came to fighting. But the blow never came. 

Hongjoong was proud. 

And Seonghwa hated how it made a bubble of worry disperse in his chest, as though he was subconsciously seeking for the man’s approval. And from the way that his body became less tense under Yeosang’s touch, it appeared that the younger knew as well. 

Nothing else was said as Hongjoong left the room, everyone else instinctually following him. Yunho waiting by the door with Mingi so that Seonghwa and Yeosang could go ahead of them, the captors still not stupid enough to leave them unsupervised – even if they were exhausted. 

As they walked through the hallways, their footsteps echoing around the abandoned manor, Seonghwa found himself slightly surprised to see that Hongjoong was leading them into the room with the fireplace. He had mentally prepared himself to head back into the room he was staying in, wanting to go under the warm waters of the shower to help his body unwind. He thought that maybe Hongjoong would want the same thing. 

Seonghwa found himself getting pissed off at his thought process, knowing that whatever he thought, Hongjoong would shatter his expectations. Whenever he thinks he is finding his footing within this place, Hongjoong managed to tip him back onto his head and he must relearn the other all over again. 

Once they had all entered the room, Hongjoong gestured for all of them to take a seat. It didn’t shock anyone when the leader shuffled on the velvet sofa and left room for Seonghwa to sit next to him. 

He could feel Yeosang’s hesitation to let him go, but like most things, he acted with confidence. Helping Seonghwa settle next to Hongjoong before making his way to where his previous lovers sat. Building up as much strength as he could muster up and voluntarily taking the seat in between the two of them. The words from San the night before seeming to weigh heavier on his heart as he saw the man give a beautiful smile in his direction – truly happy to have Yeosang with them. 

“Before we start to discuss business, I wanted to know how you all slept last night.” 

Seonghwa tried to refrain from scoffing at the question. 

“No takers? Alright then. I’ll start. I slept wonderfully last night, one of the best nights I have had in a long time. Seonghwa on the other hand hated it.” 

He could feel his unit looking over in his direction, the words that they wished to say on the tips of their tongues, and Seonghwa knew they were craving to speak their minds. It wasn’t like them to be so quiet and fearful, and the fact that Hongjoong made them like that made him hate the man all over again. 

The silence that came after was killing him. Even Hongjoong’s group were refusing to speak, as though their nights were just as rough of those they had captured. Seonghwa had never been good with awkward situations, so he broke the silence – eager to hear anything other than Hongjoong’s voice. 

“Jongho, Mingi, Yeosang. Did you sleep well?” 

“You know that’s a stupid question.” 

Mingi sounded annoyed and Seonghwa found a small smile breaking onto his face, pleased that it wasn’t just Jongho who was being difficult. He always underestimated Mingi, forgetting that he wasn’t that tear-stained faced little boy he picked up all those years ago. He forgot constantly that he had been hardened by the lifestyle that they had lived, and that he was willing to be as assertive as the others when in difficult circumstances. 

“No question is a stupid question.” 

Yunho’s voice came next, but instead of the monotone voice that Seonghwa was usually greeted with, Yunho sounded almost exasperated. As though Mingi refusing to answer the simple question, brought him a great level of annoyance. 

“That’s bullshit. There are definitely stupid questions.” 

“Oh really, like what? Because people’s curiosity about learning is not stupid.” 

“Oh, I see. So, is cereal a soup?” 

Wooyoung’s loud laughter boomed throughout the room. Everyone turned to look at him as he fell into a fit of giggles, San following suit. Seonghwa found himself smirking at the baffled expression that crossed over Yunho’s face, the man having no idea how to reply to the randomness that had come out of Mingi’s mouth. 

And from the way that Hongjoong’s shoulders shook next to him, made Seonghwa aware that the man was also amused by the antics. 

“I didn’t sleep.” 

Jongho’s voice broke through the light atmosphere, reminding Seonghwa that these weren’t people he would show his more vulnerable side to. The smile immediately wiped off his face and he leaned forward onto his elbows so that they were resting on his knees. Staring intensely at his youngest, trying to mentally give him as much comfort as he possibly could. 

“The psychopath over there fucking knocked me out with a candlestick.” 

He emphasised his point by sending a sharp glare in Wooyoung’s direction. His expression becoming harsher once he saw the other man smile back at him, as though he was proud of causing Jongho pain. Hongjoong tutted quietly, the disapproving noises had Wooyoung pouting, but no words were exchanged between the two – the leader letting him get away with hurting Jongho. 

Seonghwa was not as relaxed as Hongjoong appeared to be. 

“He did what?! You little shit-” He attempted to rise to his feet, but a firm hand shot out and pressed onto his chest to force him back into the seat. Hongjoong didn’t even need to look in his direction as he did, as though he had already predicted Seonghwa’s reaction. 

He hated that just as much as Wooyoung touching Jongho. 

“You seem to be getting more comfortable around us. I wish to remind you that this is our house, so please refrain from doing anything stupid.” 

The threat went unsaid. Seonghwa gritted his teeth as he forced himself to settle back next to the leader, wanting to throttle the man who was now smiling at him from across the room. Wooyoung loving how under a leash he was. 

“Now...Mingi. Sleep well?” 

This time it was Hongjoong to ask, and from where he sat Seonghwa could see him clenching his hands into fists – the pressure turning them white as he forced his blunt nails into his palms. For a usually peaceful man, Mingi was someone to not be on the wrong end of. He wouldn’t kill as it was against his nature, but he would gladly insert himself into a battle to protect his friends. And he was usually very good at it. 

“Horribly. But that’s not a surprise to anyone.” 

His words were blunt and Hongjoong seemed to be aware he would get nothing more out of him. Immediately turning his attention away from him and turning to face Yeosang, the younger recoiling under his gaze – his small stature being half-hidden behind San and Wooyoung. 

“Yeosang...Sleep well?” 

“Joong, what are you hoping to gain out of this?” San’s voice cracked slightly as he spoke, fearful to hear Yeosang’s response. He kept one hand on Yeosang’s knee, squeezing it involuntarily as he leaned forward to get closer to Hongjoong. Trying to get an insight into the leader's mind. 

“I’m being polite to our guests. Now, Yeosang tell us.” 

It was no longer a question; it was a demand. Seonghwa was pissed at himself for not being able to understand Hongjoong’s ulterior motive, all of them well aware that he did not care for their wellbeing. 

“It was...” He paused. 

“Was what Sangie? Tell the group.” 

“It was hard.” 

The temperature in the room seemed to drop. Hongjoong’s eyes turned to slits and he rolled his head back, his neck cracking loudly before he rose to his feet. His small stature appearing to feel ten times bigger as he strutted over to the three of them, staring down at Yeosang. 

“I don’t like liars.” 

The words alone made Seonghwa react, jumping up from the sofa and throwing himself towards Hongjoong. Gripping his arm tightly and pulling him away from Yeosang, shoving the man back down onto the seat. Not thinking as he climbed onto the man’s lap and used his own body to barricade him from getting up. 

It happened so fast that even Hongjoong displayed an expression of shock as he laid underneath Seonghwa’s body. 

“If you think that I am capable of sitting back as you threaten and hurt my team, then you will be disappointed to know that you have overestimated me.” 

He tried to remain calm as he spoke, but it was the first time that he had visibly surprised Hongjoong. He needed to take the opportunity to make the leader know that he was incapable of submitting. That whatever monster he wanted, he would not get. 

“Whatever sick game you are playing to get me to be your soldier, just know that the only reason you are not dead a million times over is because of those boys. The flames that you crave to tame will only turn into a roaring fire that will burn everything you have built into ash if they are not safe. I have never been one to pick a side of this war, but if you lay even a hand on them, I will not rest until I have ruined your empire.” 

He almost expected Hongjoong to laugh, playoff that the words were no threat to him. He was also half expecting him to shove him off and demand one of the boys to be beaten for him stepping out of line. 

But when Hongjoong relaxed in his hold and sent an expression that could only be described as surrendering, he could feel the rising energy in him crash back into his stomach. He did not know when it had built up to the point of him nearly going off, but he was almost thankful to it for preparing to act in his defence. 

“Mars...” 

Yeosang’s voice came afterward, and he slowly turned his head around to look at the younger male. Seeing his eyes wide and flickering up at the ceiling, Seonghwa following his gaze to see the swinging light that threatened to break. His energy having overflowed from him subconsciously. 

“So, I guess we are at a stalemate then.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a twitter account for my writing if anyone wanted to follow it to have a chat, it is @FallenAngelIsF1.  
> Thank you and I hope you are all enjoying!


	17. Chapter 17

**Present**

_Protect my friends and I will take care of your enemies._

_“_ _So,_ _I guess we are at a stalemate then?”_

Yunho’s voice sounded as analytic as ever, his words merely stating the obvious of what he thought they should all know. An awkward silence came after, the words resting heavily in each of their minds – processing the idea that they were in fact at a standpoint. Before this none of them had considered that the unit would be able to have any form of control over Hongjoong and his team. Even with the potential that Seonghwa had, he didn’t see himself having anything over the leader and thought years would have to come before he could maybe escape. 

But a small smug part of him knew that this situation would always end up this way. Seonghwa had the inkling that if Hongjoong continued to push and push and push, then he would finally snap and push back. That despite the power and threats that came from the other man, he would eventually retaliate despite the consequences. 

He was always bad at thinking logically when it came to the other three. 

“Joong say something.” 

Wooyoung’s voice almost sounded pleading as he spoke. The tone replicating the one Yeosang used when convincing him to get onto his feet. It wasn’t until he heard that voice that Seonghwa placed together that Hongjoong’s team was a lot like his own. Their personalities being incredibly different, but their dynamics mimicking each other. 

Even if Hongjoong wasn’t as outwardly protective of his team as Seonghwa was, his team was bad at hiding their emotions. They weren’t as stoic as the leader and it revealed how much they truly needed him – how much they relied on having him around. 

They probably feared for Hongjoong’s life when he was left alone with Seonghwa, just like how his group feared for his life when he was with the leader. It was strange how he then thought that these people were as young as the people he vowed to protect. 

“Well, seems like Beautiful started to remember the person that he is...” 

Hongjoong’s voice was quieter than he expected it to be, wanting to act cocky as though he expected the other man’s change in behaviour to occur. But his voice came off as awestruck like he was pleased by Seonghwa being the fire that he knew he was, that he was no longer submitting to his every command. 

“Joong!” 

Wooyoung exploded, jumping up from his seat but remaining in place – staring horrified at the content look that was on his leader's face. He knew that Hongjoong had a fucked-up mindset where he thought he was unkillable, that whatever he faced wouldn’t cause him fatal harm as the God’s needed him alive. 

The inner-circle was wildly aware that Hongjoong saw people as expendable. That he had placed them on a pedestal in his mind so that they were seen more worthy than humans. Wooyoung and the other two men constantly feared that the man would realise their mortality one day and see them as nothing more than pawns like the other soldiers that fought for his attention. 

However, they feared more that Hongjoong’s twisted thinking would get him killed. He was like a moth that wanted to fly into a flame, wanted to have his whole world consumed in fire. And that one day he would be burnt by the fires that surrounded him. 

The fact that he was so adamant about having Seonghwa belong to him made them nervous that he was biting off more than he could chew. That he would push the legend that was Park Seonghwa and end up having to face his wrath. That he would be on the brunt of his full aggression without any contingency plan to survive. 

Wooyoung was fearful that the man would realise he wasn’t a God until it was too late. 

“What do we do then?” 

It was no surprise that Yeosang was demanding for answers, always the logical thinker within hard situations. Seonghwa wanted to tell the younger what the plan was, but he couldn’t find his words as he continued to stare into Hongjoong’s eyes. Finding it difficult to look away from the softness that was on the other’s face, as though he was entranced by it. 

“Maybe let’s speak to each other without threats...” 

San attempted to sound diplomatic, but the way his hands twitched on Yeosang’s knee spoke volumes. He was itching to jump up beside Wooyoung and tear away Seonghwa’s body from their leader, force him under his boot so that he couldn’t lay his filthy hands on Hongjoong and taint him any longer than he already had. 

“Suddenly you feel weak and then you beg for our mercy. After everything that has happened you think you deserve our kindness?” 

Mingi spat the venomous words, saying all the words that was on the tip of their tongues. After the days they had faced, it was insulting to hear the other men give in so quickly. Yunho’s arm tightened around his waist, keeping him pinned to his side. The strength the other exerted on him was crushing and Mingi resisted the urge to wince at the pain. 

Seonghwa and Hongjoong hadn’t turned to face any of them, continuing to stare at each other as though sharing their thoughts telepathically. Both of them finding themselves relaxing under each other's gaze. For the first time in each other’s presence, they found themselves standing on even ground and they were trying to decipher if they accepted that position – trying to decide if they should fight for dominance or not. 

When Hongjoong finally blinked, it felt as though the spell had been broken. 

The man would never be the first to break eye contact, and the fact he did told Seonghwa everything he needed to know. 

“We don’t deserve your kindness.” The confession from the leader caused Seonghwa’s heart to stutter. 

“But I am not stupid enough to face this war on my own, and I need your help.” 

“Why didn’t you just ask us for help instead of kidnapping our leader?!” 

Jongho growled out towards him. None of them had noticed the youngest rise to his feet and stand closer to the lit fireplace, a hand clutching a glowing stoking iron. His whole form was trembling and Seonghwa could practically smell the burning flesh of Jongho’s hand as the heat caused his palm to blister. Despite the obvious pain he was in, he remained strong with an expression of hatred on his face. Everything in him screaming at him to lung forward and ram the rod into someone’s chest. 

The beast inside him dying to drink of the blood of those who harmed his family. 

At the sight of him, everyone seemed to react. San and Wooyoung spun around at lightning speed, forcing Yeosang to stay seated, the two sets of hands tightly gripping the squirming boy – fearful that he would accidentally touch the rod himself. Seonghwa went to stand but was forced back into place by the sight of Yunho diving across the room. 

The man ignoring the threat of the younger attacking him and grabbing the iron rod with his bare hands. Hissing loudly as it peeled the skin on his hands and using his strength/surprise to tear the red-hot weapon from Jongho’s grip. 

At that Jongho whined loudly, but Yunho bared him no attention – instead grabbing his hands to look at the damage done. The sight of the bubbling blisters on his skin had him gulping down a lump of sick, the sight truly horrific. Jongho attempted to rip his hands away from the other but to no avail and was forced to stand uncomfortably close to the man who he nearly gave his heart to. 

Despite the harshness of his previous actions, Yunho used his free hand to cup his burnt hand gently. Brushing the pad of his thumb over the wounds, biting his lip as he saw the pain that was etched on Jongho’s face. Unsurprised that Jongho would force himself to face pain to protect his friends, the man not having changed that much from when they had lived with one another. 

He wanted to almost laugh at his thoughts. Yunho knew that he did not deserve to act like he knew the man. Years had passed between the two and what once was a beautiful friendship becoming relationship, had become nothing more than a toxic fantasy that Yunho clung onto. He had dreamt of possessing the younger, at first out of love but later it became more of a pride thing – wanting to prove that he had the power to do it. 

Yet, Yunho couldn’t help but think that maybe things weren’t too different between the two of them. Jongho was still as self-sacrificing as ever and Yunho was always willing to do anything to heal the younger. 

Even if they were on different sides of the war, Yunho was weak when it came to Jongho. He would help him regardless of the situation. Including if the younger wanted to harm the other people that he had grown to love. 

Yunho didn’t move from his spot, too busy investigating the other's hand and being careless of his own pain. It wasn’t until a gentle touch on his shoulder had him looking up to face Seonghwa, the man’s face grave. 

“You never know when to calm...” 

Seonghwa attempted to sound chastising but it was overshadowed by the worry. His eyebrows had creased together and the wrinkles that crossed his forehead made him look much older than he actually was. Even though they hadn’t known each other for long, Yunho found the expression uncomfortable to look at, feeling as though he was interfering in a private moment. 

The blonde cupped Jongho’s hands within his own, forcing his palm to face upwards so that Seonghwa could get a proper look at it. Scowling further as he saw the raw red that stained his skin, wanting nothing more than to take the pain for himself. 

“You’re right Jongho, we could have asked for help. But we were already aware of your position in this war and knew that you would reject our request. As a leader, I couldn’t have that.” 

Hongjoong’s words were unsympathetic, the leader truly believing that this was the only course of action that he could have taken. Mingi wanted nothing more than to shout that maybe they could have come up with a compromise, but his words fell short. He had learned what type of men they were, and he knew that they would not have taken no for an answer. 

The story was always going to play out this way. 

“I won’t apologise for the events that have taken place, as I don’t want to lie to you. But...maybe we can come to an agreement that satisfies each side.” 

“Why should we?” 

Yeosang stared down at the leader, saying the words that Seonghwa would want to be said. He didn’t know the relationship between Hongjoong and Seonghwa, but all he knew was that it was making his leader act strangely. That whatever was occurring it was placing them in danger, and they had to make a deal before Hongjoong tricked Seonghwa into doing his bidding. 

Yeosang loved Seonghwa like a brother, but he knew that he did things without thinking when it came to the three of them. Hongjoong was willing to exploit this, and Yeosang feared that his leader would be turned into someone that he would ashamed of. 

“Because I won’t let you leave without a fight. And we know that I am willing to harm the rest of you to gain what I desire.” 

Mingi scoffed at that. 

“You don’t think we can win against you? Because Seonghwa already showed you that he can beat you in a fight and the rest of us are not so incapable.” 

It was Hongjoong’s turn to scoff. 

“Seonghwa has shown that he can win in a fight against a mindless beast, he has not proven if he can win against a smart enemy. As for the rest of you...you have proven to have vulnerabilities like your leader. Meaning only one of you has to give up and then we have won.” 

As much as they didn’t want to admit it, his words rung truth. They were so hyper fixated on one another that they would lose focus on a fight if one of them was at risk of being killed. And that they would be each other’s downfall despite being the reason that they fought. 

“So, you propose we stay here.” 

Seonghwa didn’t turn away from Jongho, too busy leaving feather-light touches along the burns and wincing each time that the youngest flinched in pain. His words were assertive though, reminding the room that he was still in charge despite everything that had taken place. 

“Stay here and work alongside us to take down the underground clans.” 

None of them had ever thought they would pick a side in this battle, seeing everyone as an enemy. It was daunting to think that maybe this time they would have one singular enemy, even if they weren’t the only ones that they would deem as evil. And Seonghwa felt his heart jolt at the idea that he would have to work alongside the evil that he declared he wanted to rid the world of. 

“In return, you will stay here and be protected. None of you will be brought any more harm and you can use our armies to wipe out the other overground groups that you wish to destroy.” 

That brought a round of surprised noises from San, Wooyoung, and Yunho. 

“You would be willing to let them kill our allies?!” 

“Yes.” 

The response was instantaneous, and this had everyone turning to look over at Hongjoong with wide eyes. 

“At the end of the day, it does not matter who is alive. We will always end up on top. So, if they wish to murder the people, we have treaties with, for them to help take out the bigger problem. Then I don’t see why they shouldn’t blow off a little steam.” 

His usually confident grin took over his face once more. Seonghwa dropped his hold on Jongho’s hands, turning to fully face Hongjoong and rival his cocky expression with a sharp glare. Trying to see the man’s ulterior motive to end up on top of them. 

“We work with you and continue to do the job we have always done, and no one important gets hurt?” 

Hongjoong laughed at the use of the word ‘important,’ knowing that the older man had a similar mindset to him. That they did not care for the rest of the world when it came to the people around them. Hongjoong may not show it a lot, but his inner circle meant more to him than he could ever express. He would risk all the alliances he had spent most of his life creating to take out the threat that constantly tried to harm his boys. 

“Is that a deal beautiful?” 

From the corner of his eyes, Seonghwa could see his unit shaking their heads. The three of them knowing that they were about to sign a deal with the devil. 

“It’s a deal. Now keep your word.” 


	18. Chapter 18

**Present**

_The Reason Why I smile_

Nearly a week had passed before Hongjoong declared that they were all ready to undertake a mission together. 

After they had established that they would work on equal ground, the atmosphere shifted between the two groups – becoming one of awkwardness instead of fear. None of them knew how to converse with one another without starting an argument, but it was better than before, as now they only threw words instead of fists. 

Yet, Seonghwa could tell that they were becoming more comfortable with one another. Whenever they were all in the same room, he watched as his unit slowly became less tense when sitting with the other men. Yeosang taking the lead in letting his guard down, the presence of his previous lovers no longer shaking him to the core. Whatever they whispered to him or said to him in private must have made them in his good books as he no longer appeared to flinch when they carelessly touched him. 

Next was Mingi who naturally found it easy to find the good in people. It surprised Seonghwa that he didn’t relax earlier, even before he was less tense, he subconsciously slid next to Yunho whenever they had to separate with the inner circle. But now he voluntarily took place next to the other man even around the rest of the unit, even being brave enough to speak back against the man’s analytic nature with his playful attitude. 

Jongho took a bit longer to feel safe within the other men’s company. He didn’t necessarily feel comfortable when they were around him, but he had concluded that they weren’t going to attack him at any given moment – which Seonghwa saw as a win. The youngest had always been the wariest of strangers, especially those who had made it clear that they weren’t afraid to kill them if things went tits up. 

Then there was Seonghwa. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was probably the first one to give in to the new kindness that the other men showed. The second that him and Hongjoong had made the deal between one another, he could feel a weight come off his shoulders and he couldn’t help but feel relieved. Relieved that he didn’t have to stress about the constant blade that was above his unit and could now focus back on his previous mission of eradicating those he deemed to be problematic in making the world a safer place. 

After that night, Hongjoong and Seonghwa stayed up longer than the others and just talked. It was mindless chatter that Seonghwa couldn’t even recall, but it was different from anything he had ever felt before. Instead of the blatant flirting from the other man or any form of cockiness, Seonghwa saw him in a new light. The way he spoke was genuine and every word shared came from a raw place within him. If there was one thing, he could remember from that time together, was that his heart rammed harshly against his rib cage and he could hear the noise rattling in his ears. 

It felt nice to Seonghwa to talk to someone who shared the same weight as him. Someone who wanted to fix the world as desperately as he did to protect his friends. Although the talk didn’t make Seonghwa necessarily like Hongjoong, as he was still fearful that the man would backtrack on his words, he felt as though he was understanding him more. 

It made him feel more comfortable than he cared to admit. 

When they trailed to bed together that night, Seonghwa slept easier than he had ever before. And when Hongjoong asked “how was your sleep” the next morning, Seonghwa found it impossible to lie to the man. Instead saying a soft “good” before rolling out of the bed to start the day. Not noticing the bright grin that crossed Hongjoong’s face and how his eyes creased into smiles at how wide it was. 

That routine continued for the next few days. They would get up and then all of them met one another in the dining room to have breakfast together. Seonghwa would breathe easier each morning when he saw all his unit, his relief increasing more and more when he noticed their bed heads and their gruff voices – indicating to the leader that they were getting some form of sleep despite where they were. Even Mingi, the regular insomniac, was looking more refreshed than he did when he was at home. 

Then Hongjoong would force them to go into the training room, all 8 of them partaking in the practice. Sometimes they fought individually and other times they fought in their collective teams, neither leader prepared to instruct the other persons boys. 

Those days were much more enjoyable than the individual experience, the entire group finding joy within the fake battles they created. To no one’s surprise, San and Wooyoung used it as a chance to flirt with Yeosang, neither of them fighting with their full potential, instead making the battle a dance. Whereas Yunho went with his full strength, trying to overwhelm and outwit Jongho and Mingi, shocked each time when their dynamic relationship always came out on top – neither needing to share words as they fought. 

Yet, each day it was always Seonghwa and Hongjoong last on the mats fighting one another. Hongjoong presenting himself as a different styled fighter each day, constantly forcing Seonghwa to think about how to overcome him. Only when they fought did they allow their egos to come to the forefront to tease the other person. And from an outside point of view, it was almost like a strange type of foreplay with how they spoke to one another. 

In the practice room, whatever awkwardness they all felt for one another would drift away and they would become their personas that they created on the battlefield. 

Then afterward they would head back into the fire room to discuss plans of their first mission together. Seonghwa and his unit were ones who usually used the method of analysing their enemy and finding out their week spots before sneaking into their base and taking over from within. Whereas Hongjoong and his circle were the exact opposite of that, they would find out all they needed to know and then take out their enemies by going through the front door. 

Seonghwa liked living as a shadow, allowing his enemies to see him as a myth. Hongjoong wanted to be seen, wanted everyone to know what he had done to raise his reputation higher. Both wanted to be feared. So as much as most of their opinions were different from one another, Seonghwa knew that they were the same in mindset – even if they didn’t want to discuss that out loud. 

After that, they all had dinner together and headed off to bed. Seonghwa and Hongjoong staying up until the moon was high in the sky, both continuing to have meaningless chats. It was as if they became completely different people when night fell, both wanting to just talk about whatever came to mind. 

Seonghwa doesn’t know how he reached the point of looking forward to the nightly chats. And he doesn’t know why his heart continued to pound away in his chest every night without fail, the intensity of it remaining the same each time. 

Then six days after they made a compromise, Hongjoong announced that he had found the perfect target for their first mission. A small clan that had slowly inched their way into their borders, trying to go undetected under their radar so that they could sneak in and kill Hongjoong. Of course, Hongjoong noticed them as soon as they stepped place into his border, but he had higher priorities that he was committed to at the time. 

But the clan was getting braver, coming into his manor at night to steal supplies to use for themselves. Hongjoong was getting bored with their existence, so he summoned the other 7 people into the fire room and ordered them to suit up. At his words he could not ignore the fire that seemed to ignite behind Seonghwa’s eyes, the man having a thirst for battle just as much as he did. 

It made him more eager to see what he was like in a real fight, against people he could actually kill. He was so excited to see them all work together, that he called off his soldiers – informing them that they would take no part in this battle but could marvel at it from a distance if they wished to follow. 

When they were all suited up, Hongjoong led them out of the manor, keeping an eye out on the four men in case they went against their word. His hand lay loosely on the hilt of his sword, his fingers tapping against it lightly, making everyone aware that he was ready to strike at any given moment. The rest of his inner circle doing a similar thing, but they appeared to be distracted by the unit – entranced at how the sun reflected off them, making them glow like Gods. 

Hongjoong found himself wanting to do the same but shook his head. He did not need his appreciation for Seonghwa’s beauty to be the reason that they got killed. Especially with the other three men appearing to be out of commission by the way they trailed after the unit like lost puppies. 

It took them an hour of walking before they reached their destination, Hongjoong holding a hand up to indicate that they should stop. Seonghwa walking next to his side and pulling out his sword from its sheath, holding it before him. The sight of him making Hongjoong’s knees weak. 

“You have a minute to come out of your pathetic holes.” 

Hongjoong left the rest of the threat unspoken, everyone aware of what he would do if he was left to wait. About 40 seconds passed before an older lady came from behind a fallen pillar. Despite the strong stance that she undertook, her ragged clothes and dirt-covered body undermined her superiority act. The mere sight of her had Hongjoong smiling, the idea that a rebellion was run by a mad looking woman, and that all the people would most likely look worse. 

“Want to explain why you are in my area? Or should we skip the pleasantries?” 

The woman’s face scrunched up into something that could only be described as disdain. Seonghwa had seen that expression plenty of times, people thinking that his confident attitude was just a façade. When he was facing down his enemy, they saw him as nothing more than a rude, cruel outsider. Them always wanting him to know how disgusted they were with his existence before he slaughtered them. 

She didn’t say anything. Her hand quickly lifted to her side, a clenched fist coming in line with her shoulder. With that, a group of about 40 people emerged from behind her, all of them looking just as disgusted and worn out as the woman. No words were exchanged as the woman rushed forward with her group following behind her, hoping to overwhelm the eight of them. 

As quick as a flash, Hongjoong had left their side and had dived into the mass of people. His sword swinging in the air as though it was light as a feather. The sound of his strikes could be heard from a mile away, each hit on his enemy's weapons sprouting sparks that illuminated his face. 

From where he was standing, Seonghwa could tell that Hongjoong was purposefully holding himself back. It took a moment before he realised that it was all out of pleasure, that the other man loved the thrill of battle so much that he was willing to toy with the threat around him. The manic grin on his face helping to emphasise that. 

When the woman reached him, Seonghwa barely had to react. Her fighting style being immediately predictable, as though she had only learned to fight a few months ago compared to the years of experience that he had. His jaw clenched at the thought of it as if he was disappointed that she wasn’t as much as a threat that he desired. The fire in his veins desiring to overcome and dominant a worthy opposition, not just a hormonal group of people who were fighting out of anger. 

They would never see the bigger picture like he did. Like Hongjoong did. 

At the thought of the other leader, he could feel himself attacking much harsher than he intended to. He too was itching to play around with his prey, a hunger for blood needing to be satisfied within him. But he couldn’t hold back his annoyance, all the emotions of the last week catching up with him and coming out in his actions. 

Seonghwa couldn’t even feel the spray of blood that splattered over his face, his sword having unconsciously slashed at the woman’s throat. He didn’t think as he stepped over her collapsed figure, his body automatically engaging with the next person. 

Over time the sound of clashing seemed to die down, the group having to fight less intensely than before. At that point Seonghwa allowed himself to come back to reality, his mind slowly slipping out of the Mars headspace he goes into. 

Immediately his eyes darted to where the other three men were. Like every fight, he felt a sense of relief when he saw them standing and fighting still. A pang of anger sparking in his chest when he noticed the cut that was leaking blood down Jongho’s head and how Mingi was limping slightly. The thought that any of these people laid a hand on his unit made him want to resurrect all his enemies so that he could slaughter them again. 

Once he reassured himself that they were okay, he allowed his eyes to drift to the other four men. Not surprised at how Wooyoung and San fought back to back, leaping at anyone who was in their radius. Both seeming to appear out of nowhere when anyone got too close to Yeosang, striking them quickly and thrusting a sword deep into their chests. They didn’t seem to be as playful when Yeosang was under threat, which Seonghwa almost found amusing. Knowing that the younger was probably more capable than a majority of the human population. 

Yunho was how he expected him to be. He was very methodical even in the midst of a fight, only attacking when he had a clear opening to strike the opponent. His fighting style was more dodge than attack, much like Mingi, but instead of fighting to survive, Yunho fought to kill with one blow. He fought incredibly efficiently which was almost unnerving. 

It took Seonghwa a second before he turned to look at Hongjoong. The man had the last three enemies surrounding him, but he did not seem to care that he was outnumbered. Instead, he seemed to revel in the fact that he had an audience for the end of the battle. His actions becoming much more exaggerated, as though wanting to put on a spectacle for the group. 

His body was covered head to toe in blood, and Seonghwa could assume that it was all other peoples and none of his own. His battle style was like his personality: erratic. Every strike was unpredictable, and no one could even have a chance to breathe, let alone think when they had Hongjoong’s full attention. 

Seonghwa couldn’t blink whilst watching them fight. Finding himself enjoying Hongjoong’s personality in the middle of battle, his almost lighter traits coming to shine the most. Seonghwa could ignore the cockiness that radiated off the other and only focus on the smile that was on the other’s face. He couldn’t find it in himself to feel sick at his twisted enjoyment for killing as he was too mesmerised by the genuine glee that was painted onto his features. 

The last three people did not last long against Hongjoong, the man getting bored quickly at the predictability of the battle. When he had murdered the last man, he turned to them with a wide grin. And Seonghwa hated how he couldn’t stop the flicker of a smile cross his cheeks when looking at him. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Present**

_You are the Sun._

The bubble of awkwardness that surrounded them seemed to pop after the battle had taken place. The journey back to the manor was filled with excited chatter, all of them reciting moments that they deemed worthy of note. All agreeing (for the first time) that Jongho leaping off the broken pillar and plunging his sword straight into someone’s skull was the most badass moment of the day. 

The walk back to the manor flew by, as the words they shared ate the time away. However, when they finally reached the entrance of the house, the adrenaline from before seemed to wear off. The chatter slowly died down between them and reality seemed to set at what had just occurred. All of them coming to the realisation at how easy it was to work at an eight. How easy it was to blend together and conquer a threat without any form of back up needed. 

As they made their way through the halls, Seonghwa felt a headache coming on at the conflicting thoughts that raged in his mind. Half of him pleased at the work they had done, finding relief at one less enemy to fight against in the future. Whilst the other half of him was mortified that he had not planned to take the opportunity to escape Hongjoong and his circle. That instead of using the fight to his advantage, he blindlessly worked alongside the men who captured him. 

His mind was so muddled that he could barely think what the right way up was. None of his thoughts proving to be coherent within the moment. 

Seonghwa found himself dragging his feet behind the rest of the group, with a furrowed brown staining his face. For the first time in years, he found himself trying to make excuses against the logical side of his mind. Trying to reason with himself that fighting Hongjoong now would not be beneficial to the group and that he had to be patient. 

But he knew that everything he thought of was bullshit. The thought to betray Hongjoong within the battle had never crossed his mind and he was perfectly content working beside the younger. He knew that the leader was inevitably going to betray him, but he found that a large part of himself couldn’t seem to care. 

He wouldn’t dare admit it out loud, but Seonghwa had found himself enjoying them working as a team. Found that the stress he usually had within a fight seemed to almost be non-existent. As though he subconsciously accepted that Hongjoong and his circle would look after his team. 

_Not accepted, but trusted that Hongjoong would protect his team, _Seonghwa’s mind uselessly thought.__

____

The rest of the group seemed to be having the same mental struggle with themselves as none of them argued when Hongjoong instructed all of them to take the rest of the day off in their rooms. Usually, one person within the unit argued against that as they wanted to spend time with the people, they were comfortable with. But they instead listened to the command and wandered off to the rooms that they had come so accustomed to. 

____

However, unlike the other days where they went off in twos, Wooyoung instead followed behind San and Yeosang. The man finding himself trusting Jongho to do as he was told, as he wanted to go spend time with his lovers. A giddy feeling inside him that he was able to be with the two of them together for the first time in what felt like a lifetime. 

____

Time seemed non-existent as they made their way into the room in a flash. Once they had made their way into the centre of the space, Yeosang found himself quietly gasping for breath. It was at that moment that he realised that it was just the three of them left alone together. The rest of the week having him only in the company of one of them, as the other had to babysit Jongho due to them fearing that he would go feral. Or if he did see the two of them, he had the comfort that his team was by his side if things went haywire. 

____

He almost wanted to say something about their company, remind them that Jongho shouldn’t be trusted alone. That the fight hadn’t changed a thing and they were still on opposite sides of the war. But his tongue felt like sandpaper and he found that his whole body was physically uncomfortable in watching one of them leave. 

____

Even after everything, Yeosang hated the thought that one of them might disappear. Even when he knew it would only be temporary. But the thought that they would leave and never come back had a bubble of anxiety blow up in his chest. 

____

He spent so long attempting to get over them, that the week he had back in their arms he knew it would send him back into the state he was after Mingi struck San down. He would be a shell of a man, his world completely devoid of colours. The only thing keeping him tethered to the string of life was his unit. And if things continued the way they were, he would be kept away from them as they were with the rest of the circle. 

____

No San and Wooyoung meant no colours. None of his unit meant that he had no reason to keep going. 

____

So even if he had to wade through the panic in his chest to keep them around, he would do it a million times over. 

____

Trying to ignore the burning stares that bore into his back, Yeosang acted unaffected by their presence, as he wandered to the other side of the room and riffled through San’s clothing. Despite him being covered in less blood and dirt than the other males, his mind screamed at him that he needed to do something. Something that wasn’t standing in silence with the only people he had romantic love for. 

____

“Sang, baby. Do that later.” 

____

Wooyoung’s voice was soft as he spoke, as though he was afraid it would freak Yeosang out. He wanted to deny his request and turn around with a deadpan face, remind them that they did not have the right to tell him what to do. He wanted to stand as strong as Seonghwa and make the room bow under his gaze. 

____

But he knew that if he spoke his voice would crack. He knew if he turned around to look at Wooyoung he would fold and give in to his every command. So, he pretended as though he had not heard a thing and continued to look through the clothes with his now trembling hands. 

____

He half expected Wooyoung to try again but this time in a more assertive tone, but he was met with absolute silence. He couldn’t tell if that was worse. 

____

A moment passed before he felt a gentle touch on his bicep, the hand clasping around his arm. Yeosang felt the weight of the hand, the heat of it burning the ice away that had filled up in his lungs. The touch grounding him in a way he could not explain, just that the contact helped him breathe properly. 

____

He turned to look at the person by his own will. San’s face filled up his vision, worry lines etched out across him. Without thinking his free hand reached up to the other’s face, his fingertips brushing across his features as though to soothe his concern. 

____

It had been the first time in that week that Yeosang had touched them back, and San hoped that he did not allow his surprise to cross over his expression. Scared that it would break the spell that Yeosang appeared to be under and that he would cower away from them. And as the touch became firmer, San had to refrain from leaning into him. 

____

In that time Wooyoung had crawled onto the covers of the bed, uncaring that his body was dirty. His bones felt like lead and all he wanted to do was rest with his lovers before having to go for dinner later, knowing that they could use an unpreoccupied room if they felt too tired to change the sheets. 

____

A part of him was desperate to reach out and tug Yeosang in his arms, keep him close to him so that he could dream that it was like how they used to be. But despite his selfish mindset, he knew that he would never intentionally do something that would hurt him. He was willing to bear his craving and keep space between them if it meant that Yeosang was in their presence. 

____

“The world can wait Sangie, let’s just rest for now.” 

____

Yeosang didn’t realise he was nodding until San’s hand slipped into his own and was leading him to the bed. He didn’t push Yeosang down, he just stood by his side to allow him to decide if he wanted to be trapped between the two of them. It took a few seconds before he chose to climb next to Wooyoung and pull San on the other side of him. 

____

Once they were both by his side, he gripped onto Wooyoung’s hand so that he was touching the two of them. Not enough that he felt suffocated by them, but enough that he felt connected to the pair. 

____

They lay like that for some time, all aware that the other two people were awake, but just appreciating being in one another’s presence. Admittedly, San and Wooyoung did not move or speak in fear that they would shatter the tranquillity between them, the two of them wanting to go at whatever pace Yeosang set. Whereas Yeosang so desperately wanted them to just take his mind away from here. Wanted them to stop being fragile with him so that he could feel more like himself – so that he could fight back against them with the dimming fire in his chest. 

____

“Do you regret how things happened between us?” 

____

Yeosang couldn’t help but ask. He needed to know if they felt remorse for their actions, that they felt any form of guilt for the last few months between them. He wanted to know if they hated themselves when they tied him up like a prisoner and played with his mind so that he would forget about his group. Needed to know if they would rewind time so that they never fought his unit, that they take back nearly killing Seonghwa. 

____

Because if they didn’t regret it, he felt like he would die. All the hate he wished they had for themselves would become his own. Because he would hate the fact that after all this time, he loved men who had caused his family so much grief. 

____

“Yes.” 

____

The response came from Wooyoung and Yeosang could feel his eyes brim with tears instantly. He knew that they cared for their pride to the point that they would die to keep it, so the fact they were so honest with him made his heart stutter. He didn’t need to look at him to know that they were being honest, he could hear the heavy tone in his voice as though it was painful for him to admit. 

____

“You do?” 

____

“We wish that we sat down with you and explained to you the type of people we were. We wish that we didn’t keep this part of our lives from you...” 

____

“We wish we changed the way that things ended between us so that you were never in those ropes and crying to go home to people who weren’t us. The fact that we even made you cry makes me so angry, as I became a person, I vowed to never be to you.” 

____

A tear streamed down his face, but he made no move to wipe it away, unwilling to take his hand from one of their holds. 

____

“And my team? Did you regret everything with them?” 

____

They could hear the lump in his throat and knew that he was on the verge of breaking down to them. But San found himself not attempting to comfort him, knowing that his honesty would be more reassurance than any of the words he could ever give. 

____

“Not for a long time, but this week changed that.” 

____

“Why?” 

____

“Because they love you as much as we do. Your leader was willing to become everything he hated to save you. He was willing to face whatever Hongjoong would throw at him at the thought of you being hurt. And it was made clear that the other two would be the same in his situation. It then occurred to us that you would be like that to them...and killing something that you love so fiercely would be a bigger sin than anything else we have done.” 

____

Yeosang couldn’t stop the sob that came from his throat. Tears freely coming down his flushed cheeks and leaving trails all over his skin. He knew that he must have looked like a wreck, but he could not find himself attempting to hide himself from their view. He wanted to be as honest with them as they were being. 

____

As much as he didn’t like their reasoning for their regrets, he was grateful to have heard them. He knew that they did not care for the other three, but it was reassuring to know that they would not act out for revenge after the events that had taken place. That they loved him so passionately that they would ignore their pride for his happiness. 

____

Even after all this time. 

____

“W-why do you-” 

____

“Love you as much as we do?” Wooyoung spoke and this time Yeosang turned to face him. Although his vision was blurred by the tears, he could make out the small smile that was on his face. The expression was so soft and _kind_ that Yeosang found himself crying harder. 

____

A part of him filled with so much self-loathing, at the thought that they still treated him like a prince despite him not being worthy of their love. They had been separated for so long and they had each other, they did not need him in their lives. Even when together he was sarcastic and pessimistic in comparison to their endless optimism. He could not find it in himself to understand why they continued to fight for him. 

____

“Because, you are the sun, and we are the planets spinning around you.” 

____

He offered no more explanation than that, but somehow that was enough. Despite the distance that was between them, they would still gravitate to him and they would need him to survive. Just like how he needed them so that he didn’t have to be alone. That he did not have to look out into an empty universe and wish for someone to save him from the cold abyss. 

____

Even with everything that had happened between them, none of them needed to speak to know that a chapter had closed within their lives. That they were about to start anew, this time with one another. And this time Yeosang could see them on the final stretch of their story, one that might have a happy ending for them. 

____


	20. Chapter 20

**Present**

_My heart wants to come home._

Ever since Wooyoung, San and Yeosang had been more publicly comfortable with one another it had triggered everyone else following suit. The earlier tensions had drained away and now they had all become accustomed to being acquaintances of sorts. 

For example, Mingi had openly become more optimistic, making lots of jokes around the circle, and even getting a few laughs out of them. Whereas Jongho found himself not looking around the room instantly to find a weapon in case things went tits up, instead he looked towards Seonghwa and waited to see what actions his leader would take. Upon seeing Seonghwa roll his eyes at the argumentative side of the other group, he would allow himself to relax – knowing that they were in safe territory. 

Whereas Yunho had become less of a smart ass and was genuinely seeking out the other people to gain a form of entertainment. He found himself smiling at the jokes shared and even sharing a laugh or two when the atmosphere was ecstatic. 

Then the leader of the inner circle had appeared to become less bipolar and more playful. Instead of threatening the group with weapons and words, they found themselves on the end of gentle teasing and hair ruffles. As though Hongjoong was trying to shove them under his wing and make them under his protection. 

The biggest indicator that things were looking up, was that Seonghwa’s ability didn’t bother him as much. When things in the room got heated, he didn’t feel the usual burning in his veins or his body choking with the need to spit out his power. He didn’t feel his body tremble with too much energy, and he didn’t fear himself as much as he did when he first arrived there. 

Instead, his ability seemed to be lying dormant, as though it was dying embers under his skin. The feeling was warm but not overwhelmingly so, and he greeted it with open arms. Any feeling was better than the suffocation that he usually got. Even if he did feel wary that his body had betrayed him by leaving him vulnerable around those he once saw as enemies. 

But the small smile that appeared on Yeosang’s face each time Wooyoung and San appeared in a room made the wariness disappear. He was grateful to see his friend looking relaxed, the expression completely foreign on his usually stoic face. Seonghwa knew that his feelings were selfish, that his openness could result in his friends being hurt. But he found himself not caring. 

He would take all the consequences afterward, his friend's temporary happiness being enough for him for a lifetime. 

The days after the battle flew by and Jongho couldn’t believe that he had not been home in two weeks. In fact, he was more shocked that he was able to live in the same place as Yunho without having a breakdown. Everything in his entire being screaming at him to corner the older male and talk to him about their past. He wanted to allow the wound in his chest to heal and become a scar – he wanted the door to his past to finally close. He wanted his heart to return home to him and not be away with a person that no longer existed. 

But each time they were nearly alone with one another, his heart would stop and the air in the room would escape him. He would instantly freeze and choke up, needing to run away from him to breathe once more. Jongho almost found the situation humorous, as the one person who used to make him feel alive was the reason he felt as though he was dying. 

However, he found Mingi and Yunho’s blossoming relationship to be more humorous as Jongho believed that the two of them together were messy and they did not seem to fit.

Mingi was someone who aimed to be a pacifist. Someone who hated the sight of blood as it made him nauseous and all he wanted to do was heal the broken and make them whole again. Although he constantly contradicted his morals to protect his unit, they were all aware of the person that Mingi desired to be. Jongho wished he could respect that more by never allowing the older man to engage in battle, but he knew that was impossible in the life that they led. 

And it may sound cheesy, but Mingi was the reason that Jongho thought that he could believe in angels. From the way that the sun would reflect on Mingi and make him glow brighter than its own beams. Or when he looked up at the moon and he captured the shine in his own eyes, making it seem as though it was just as mesmerised as the human was. 

Hell, even when he was run ragged from days of not sleeping, he was stunning. Mingi was the type of sight that you didn’t dare look away from, his whole presence demanding to be appreciated. Jongho wished to compare him to the setting sun but it would not compare to how beautiful he was. It would not compare to how untouchable he was. 

Whereas Yunho was a storm that destroyed everything in his wake. He could analyse anyone and rip them to shreds with his words before using his actions. His methodical methods of ripping a person apart, showed how much he paid attention to people. He could find a person’s weakness before detecting their eye colour. It was impressive and terrifying all at once. 

But in the nights that Jongho felt his weakest, he could imagine the other man’s smile. Could imagine how it was like looking down an abyss, the sight of it could swallow you whole if you allowed it. Even his frown was a masterpiece, and Jongho was convinced that even if a million artists combined, they would not be able to capture how stunning he was. 

They were on difficult ends of the spectrum with their beauty. And their personalities completely contradicted one another. They were the type of people that weren’t made up of the same puzzle set, both meant to make a different picture. 

Yet, from the way that they were changing for each other suggested otherwise. Small examples being that Yunho was relearning how to be a human instead of a machine, allowing Mingi to teach him how to appreciate life instead of analysing it. Then Mingi willing to engage in fighting more, wanting to be stronger and more skilled in order to protect the people around him. 

They were making themselves fit one another despite how messy they were. 

It took a while until he came to this conclusion. He was sitting in the fire room by himself, staring at the dying flame and finding comfort in its quiet crackles. Over the time they had spent there, they had gained more freedom and choice. Jongho chose to be alone most nights, not wanting to bother anyone into staying with him - finding himself more relaxed in his own presence than anyone else's. 

It was strange to admit that to himself as he usually enjoyed the silent companionship of his team. Yet, since being in the manor with the other group, he found himself withdrawing more and more. He didn’t want to involve himself with the rekindling lovers that were Yeosang, San, and Wooyoung. Wouldn’t dare engage with the dance that Seonghwa and Hongjoong were partaking in, a small suspicion in his head that their song was ending soon. And he didn’t want to have to watch Mingi and Yunho finally fit together. 

Jongho wasn’t sure if the feeling he felt was jealousy or something else. Before any of this, when he was struggling with his feelings, he went to someone in his unit, the person being able to find the words that wouldn’t dare come from his mouth. Whenever he felt like this, they understood him, and he felt relief that they knew him more than he knew himself. 

Like how they knew that when he was angry it was best to let him cause chaos, that they could fix his bloody wounds once exhaustion took over. Or how they worked out that the anniversary of him running away from home he would smile less, and he would get lost in his head – as he was thinking of the ‘what ifs.’ Like how they noticed that skinship made him more uncomfortable, but he didn’t dare say that aloud as he thought he should take touching as comfort. 

His unit took note of every like and dislike he had to make him feel like one of their own. Whereas Mingi needed kisses and cuddles to bring him back to earth, Jongho needed a firm hand on his shoulder to ground him. Or how Yeosang told him that being intimate with Wooyoung and San back in the day acted as a confirmation that they loved him – their actions speaking more than words could. Whilst the mere thought of being that close to someone made Jongho sick to the stomach, his entire existence screaming against the idea of someone seeing him in that state. Someone touching him in that state. 

They worked out everything about him before he could even think about the person he wanted to become. 

Seonghwa, Mingi, and Yeosang adapted their ‘touchier’ personalities for him to give him a different kind of comfort. He didn’t realise until later in their relationship how much they did for him, how much they tried to make him feel validated even if they couldn’t use their actions. 

He never said how grateful he was to them for what they did. And as much as he wanted to get up and hunt them down to thank them as sincerely as he could, he knew that they were a bit too preoccupied to notice him. 

Jongho could not blame them for this either, as he fully understood why their minds were elsewhere. Even if they had become more trusting of the other men, they were trained warriors. They had let their walls down enough for the others to jump over into their hearts, but not enough that it was completely down (some people letting it down more than others.) 

He accepted them ignoring him, but it didn’t stop the sadness that crept up in his chest. A pang of pain at the thought that his loneliness caught up with him before anyone else could. 

He didn’t know when he had started to cry. Only realising once they had streamed from his face and onto his lap. The tears appearing to be endless as they rained down on his hands, the coolness contrasting against the heat of his skin. The second he noticed them he opened his mouth to try and catch a breath, but the saltiness immediately attacking his tastebuds made him choke on a sob. 

Minutes passed, that went by like hours. Jongho sat rocking on the chair, holding his chest as though to stop his heart from falling out of his ribcage. His blunt nails dug painfully into his shoulders, but it did not compare against the pain in his lungs. Each time he breathed he could feel his body ripping tiny pieces of oxygen into him and immediately letting it go. 

Jongho had never had to calm himself down from a panic attack before, but when black dots began to dance around his vision, he knew that he needed to. Despite the way his body lunged forward as he violently gasped for air; he allowed his eyes to close. Squeezing them shut to the point that it caused him great discomfort. 

He tried to envision his unit before him, tried to envision them looking at him with coaxing smiles. He tried to paint them in front of him, kneeling on the floor and having his hand reach out to touch one of their chests. Knowing that they would be muttering reassurances that would fall deaf of his ears as he would only focus on the pounding of their hearts. His body aching to mimic the persons and he would involuntarily start to copy their breathing pattern. 

Despite his hatred of being touched, in these moments he always found himself craving the warmth of another human – needing their fire to chase away the ice in his chest. He liked to know that they were all with him, even if it was just the gentle strumming of a fingertip on his knee. A consistent pattern that he would force his tired limbs to copy, either with his finger or with his feet. 

He was close to breathing properly for the first time in minutes before he noticed that someone was sitting before him. The person did not dare touch him, but they sat with him, silently giving him the comfort that he craved so desperately. They watched him intently, as though intrigued at his methods of calming himself down. 

“Your sadness seemed to scream through the halls little one. What troubles you?” 

The soothing voice of Hongjoong made him crack his eyes open, the light of the fire making him flinch slightly. Out of everyone in the manor, he did not expect Hongjoong to be the one to find him or stay with him in a time of need. He almost wanted to ask the man to leave, hating how he found him in such a state. But the idea of suffering alone made him keep his mouth shut, the absences of people being worse than anything an enemy could have done to him. 

“Ah...how cruel of me. It has been a long night for you, and you do not wish to discuss what pains you. A better question would be, what can I do to help you?” 

The tears had slowed down at this point so that he could see the whole man’s figure instead of a blurred one. He wanted to ask him why he was here, how he had come to find him in the dead of night. But he wasn’t in the mood to hear his cryptic reasons, wasn’t in the mood to decipher Hongjoong’s riddles and second guess if the man was an ally. 

But he did find himself feeling grateful that it was the elder who found him instead of someone else. Most of the people within the manor would demand answers and want to get to the root of his problems. They would make him talk when he was not remotely ready to talk. So, it was nice to know that despite everything, Hongjoong was willing to give him comfort and let him cry instead of wanting to ‘fix’ whatever was wrong. 

Jongho took a moment before he opened his lips, ignoring how rough his throat felt. 

“Just stay...that would be enough.” 

And just like that, Hongjoong maneuvered himself more comfortably on the floor and stayed with him. Both of them staying together even when the fire had died and they were sitting in darkness. Neither of them making any movement to leave, just taking in one another’s company and bringing Jongho a form of comfort that he had been deprived of. 

He would never admit it aloud, but he did feel the walls around him come down a bit further. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I kinda got addicted to a TV show that I had to finish. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and thank you for all the kindness I have been given!


	21. Chapter 21

**Present**

_In this world of white noise, you're my favourite sound._

Seonghwa could not believe that his mind was elsewhere instead of the battle in front of him. 

It had been years since an enemy had been able to get a drop of his team. But after the events of the last few days, he was not surprised that someone had learned their whereabouts and had planned to attack them. 

Luckily, they were wandering around the outskirts of the estate, doing a perimeter check together (an excuse Seonghwa gave so that they could all have some time out in the open air.) When they were trailing back to the manor, they had seen shadows begin to surround them and before they knew it, they were engaged in battle. 

He could not tell you how long they had been fighting for. The sharp clangs of swords intercepting one another and the tough grunts of those around him had become white noise over time. And even the panicked feeling in his chest at seeing a new wave of people crossing over the horizon and making their way towards them felt muted and he cared little for its presence. 

The only thing he cared for was his racing thoughts, none of them to do with the situation that they were in. Instead, he was trying to understand himself and understand why he had found himself having learned every insignificant detail of Hongjoong. 

It was though he had neglected his first weeks within the manor. Like he had forgotten all the torture and embarrassment he was put through and could only remember the change he saw in the other leader. Despite still being technically prisoners, Seonghwa found himself not looking for a way for him and his team to escape. Instead finding some enjoyment in living with the other men; seeing them as allies more than an enemy. 

Seonghwa had a strong love for his team and he always vowed to protect the three of them. So, it made little sense for him to neglect the threat of the others around them. Especially someone like Hongjoong who has shown that he could easily kill them without trying. 

Instead of analysing the man he once saw as an enemy, he chose to spend his time noticing all the small things about Hongjoong, that he was almost positive the leader did not know about himself. Taking in all the diminutive details about the man and filing them away in his mind for later. 

For example, he had become aware early on that Hongjoong’s tone switched when talking to the other members and himself. To the other men he was assertive, a true leader whose presence demanded respect. Whereas to Seonghwa, his voice always dropped, even in sensitive moments to something more lustful. Or how when they sat too close to one another, Hongjoong would stare at where their fingers would brush against each other, as though refraining himself from grabbing Seonghwa’s hand. Or when the leader was sleepy, he would become a bit more aggressive and clingier – acting more like a kitten than a monster. 

Or when Seonghwa awoke in the mornings after Hongjoong, the man would be sitting with his head against the backboard gently running his fingers through the blonde's hair. Or at breakfast, lunch, and dinner he wouldn’t sit down until Seonghwa had, ensuring the man was comfortable and had everything he wanted. 

And even when training these small ticks were there. If they were group training and Seonghwa was facing someone who wasn’t Hongjoong, the man’s eyes would constantly trail over his body – as though he cared about his safety more than his own. Or he would always give the best weapon to him, despite his constant complaining that he hated how the other one felt in his hands. 

In short, Seonghwa had grown to understand that Hongjoong had certain mannerisms reserved for him alone. 

At first, he found that idea to be disturbing as this man kidnapped him and his family and forced them to fight on his side of the war. But later on, he found himself almost relieved that those actions were only for him. A part of him grateful that Hongjoong hadn’t selected one of the other lads to be possessive over. 

Yet, he couldn’t tell if his heart was grateful because they didn’t have to survive Hongjoong’s constant bipolar attitude, or if it was because he only wanted to keep the man for himself. 

All he knew was he couldn’t say anything to anyone. He couldn’t say it to Yeosang as he would give him a disapproving look and try and reason that his feelings may be misguided. That he should avoid feeling anything but anger towards the leader as he should remember that Hongjoong was a literal psychopath (which was very hypocritical considering who he was dating.) And despite Jongho’s newfound kindness towards the leader (which is something that he had yet to understand), Seonghwa didn’t want to go to the youngest member and risk making him turn aggressive to Hongjoong once more - Jongho always being very protective of those he loved. 

And the problem with Mingi is that he would say what Seonghwa possibly wanted to hear. He would validate all of Seonghwa’s feelings despite him having them for Hongjoong. He would tell him that the selfish mindset of wanting Hongjoong to himself was okay and Seonghwa was allowed to want something. To want someone. 

Mingi would use his beautiful heart-shaped smile and tell him that he was glad that Seonghwa had potentially found someone he could see himself with. Even with the shitty world that they lived in, Mingi had always remained hopeful that love could be found anywhere. He could not see all the hate and fire that engulfed their world, he could only see the little glimmer of light. 

And even though everyone thought his mindset was naïve, it was hard not to want to protect that innocence within him. 

Before anyone had come into his picture, Seonghwa had grown to understand that he was most likely going to die alone. That he was only in this world to cause chaos and to turn everything he touched into ash. He knew that the fire within him shined brighter than the sun, and he was aware that he would be the thing that would decimate planets if he wasn’t supervised. 

But all the hatred and resentment he had when growing up was merely a phase of life. And those whirlwinds of destruction that spun under his skin, were showed to be nothing more than a gentle breeze when he found Yeosang. The first time in his life he wanted to protect something instead of destroying it. 

And this feeling only grew more and more when Jongho and Mingi joined his little family. 

So even if he was hard-headed and wanted nothing more than to wipe out the problems in the world. He no longer wanted to annihilate everything that was around him, which was a huge step for him. Even if he didn’t trust people and he hated a majority of the human race, he no longer wanted to kill everyone on sight. And maybe that was his little glimmer of light. 

And even if Seonghwa didn’t want to go to them, he knew they were the better option than being left with his own head. Or worse, if he went to Hongjoong and spat out the feelings that the other man had given him, even if he could not describe what the feelings actually were. All he knew was that he didn’t feel this way about his team, but these feelings made him feel vulnerable around the younger male in a different way. 

Upon thinking of the younger male, Seonghwa could see the man’s back barely two feet in front of him. Even from the distance, he could see how his muscles rippled under his skin, his whole body tensing as he struggled to force the person off him. The enemy was nearly nose to nose with him, yellowing teeth grinning widely as they saw Hongjoong scramble to get him away. 

Usually, Seonghwa would not worry about Hongjoong when he was on a battlefield, wildly aware of the power that the smaller male had. But his opponent appeared to be triple his size and despite the wounds, the stranger possessed, his eyes were crazed enough to suggest he was running on pure adrenaline. Plus, after three hours of fighting and the wave of people still washing over them, Hongjoong looked exhausted. 

The white noise around him burst back into sound as he heard the two swords scrape loudly together, the tips of the blades coming closer and closer to the underside of Hongjoong’s chin. At the sight of the other man struggling to break the hold the other man had on him, Seonghwa acted on autopilot. 

He immediately swiped at the person before him, feeling as his weapon tore through the woman’s throat and blood instantly spurted all over her body and his own. Not wasting any time to watch as her figure crumbled to the floor and making his way over to Hongjoong. 

Getting closer he could see a small cut forming on his chin from where the end of the sword touched his skin, a small trail of crimson oozing down his neck. His Adam's apple bobbing as the leader gulped at the position he was in. 

Seonghwa did not hesitate to close in on the two of them, running full pelt at the man and slamming his figure into him. Feeling numb pain in his body as he forced the man to stumble backward, sword becoming loose in his grip, allowing Hongjoong to slide his own weapon away. 

The burly man remained on his feet despite the hit and looked down at the two of them. Smirking at the sight of their panting bodies, confidence radiating off him – as though he had already won the fight. The man’s overconfidence helped boost Seonghwa’s ego. He had encountered plenty of people like this man. People who thought because of his slimmer stature he wasn’t a worthy enemy, that he did not know the hardships of battle. 

They didn’t think he was built for war. 

Seonghwa watched as the man rolled his neck back, the sounds of his bones cracking seemed to echo across the battlefield, an obvious attempt at intimidating them. The mere sight of it had a scoff come from Hongjoong’s lips, the leader resuming his usually cocky persona - his moment of weakness already forgotten. 

The man rose to his full height and took a step towards them, but before he could even blink Seonghwa and Hongjoong had moved. Swiftly charging towards him, neither having to share words of strategies on how to take out their massive enemy. The earlier exhaustion having dissipated from both, as though they fed each other their own energy. 

The enemy did not have time to react to them before they struck. Hongjoong sliding across the floor, the skin on his legs ripping to shreds as they skidded across the ground. Despite the pain that flared up, he didn’t waste a moment to swing his sword and slash across the man’s stomach – a bloody waterfall exploding out of his body. 

Simultaneously Seonghwa had rushed forward and leaped into the air. Holding his sword above his head with both hands, clutching the hilt of his weapon to the point his knuckles turned a painful white. Gravity pulling him down and making the blade penetrate the man’s chest, the moment that Hongjoong slashed him. He could feel his entire blade enter the man’s body, the weapon cleanly going through to the other side. 

The man’s eyes remained wide as he slowly crumbled backward onto the floor. Seonghwa moving down with him, his feet landing on either side of the man’s now dead form. It took a second before he possessed the strength to tear the weapon out of the man’s chest, groaning in disgust as he heard the body squelch. 

Callous fingers touched his wrist, and he turned his attention to look at Hongjoong. Blood was painted across his face, to the point he was unable to see any of his actual skin. Yet, despite his murderous look, the man’s expression was one that could only be described as pure. One of his rare genuine smiles was on his lips and the man’s eyes were shining with an expression that had been shown to only be reserved for him, an expression of wonder. 

He knew this wasn’t the place, but Seonghwa could not help but reach out and cup the man’s face, tracing his lips with his thumb. 

“Hongjoong...” 

He couldn’t stop the name falling from his lips. It was as if his whole body was gravitating towards Hongjoong as he could feel himself inching closer to the other male. The leader appearing to be on the same wavelength as him as he had reached one hand out to place on his hip, drawing Seonghwa closer to him until they could feel each other’s breaths on their faces. The energy within him buzzing, but not from adrenaline, but from the proximity that they shared. 

Seonghwa slowly lowered himself to the man’s height, his eyes fluttering shut as he moved to press his lips against Hongjoong’s. The leader mimicking his actions and about to touch the older male but coming to a stop when he detected another person’s presence, their shadow obscuring the sun from their view. 

He turned his gaze to the person next to them and could only give a sharp inhale before a harsh pain tore through his side. His grip on Seonghwa’s waist decreasing and he watched as the other man’s eyes shot open. Words forming on his lips, but the sound did not make its way to Hongjoong’s ears, the sound of his raging heart booming through him. 

Seonghwa did not retract his touch, maneuvering him into his hold so that he was securely in his arms. Hongjoong did not get time to appreciate their closeness before darkness began to dance around his vision, his whole body screaming at him to not slip into the void – but it was inevitable. He began to descend into the abyss, the last thing he saw was Seonghwa’s beautiful face etched with worry. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Present**

_I’m afraid of what I’m risking._

When Hongjoong was aware of his own breathing, that was the moment he decided that he should try and open his eyes, despite all the instincts in his body screaming that it was a bad idea. 

But like with most things in his life, he was awful at listening to reason. So, he slowly tried to power through the aching numbness in his bones, hating how every few seconds he had an overwhelming desire to give up and slip back into the pit of darkness. Not knowing how long it took him to feel his eyelids fluttering, trying not to recoil at the harsh lighting that wished to penetrate his skin. 

“Hi, there sleeping beauty. Need a few more minutes or are you ready to be our leader again?” 

Despite the playful words, Hongjoong could hear the layer of concern that covered his tone. A pang of sadness flooded through his body, hating the fact that the voice was worried for him. Wanting nothing more to assure the person that he was better than ever, that they did not need to stress when it came to him. 

Before he could think, words came from his lips. 

“Screw off Yun...What the fuck even happened? I feel like I’ve had a building land on me.” 

Yunho’s angelic laughter filled the room, instantly making the sadness from before disperse. He knew that the sound was quieter than it usually was, as though the man wished to be mindful of his broken state – which made him more annoyed than he cared to admit. He wanted nothing more than to snap at the other and make him treat him as normal, but if he looked past his pride, he was almost grateful. 

“Well, it was nothing that dramatic. You just got stabbed.” 

At that moment he got his eyes to open. Hissing loudly as light immediately attacked his vision, but he made no attempt to stop it. Instead, he twisted his neck to the side to look at the man on his left, quickly scanning his appearance to check for any wounds before looking into his eyes. 

It was the word ‘stabbed’ that made a stinging pain return to his side. His body finally remembering why he was in bed and why he felt as though he had been trampled on by a million horses. Hongjoong involuntarily flinched at the statement, his hand coming up to his side to feel where he was bandaged and wincing at the sharp pain that erupted through his body. 

He continued to stare at Yunho as he did this, trying to look unphased by the information he was given. His memories still scrambled in his head, nothing popping into mind about the wound except for Seonghwa’s face riddled with horror. 

Almost a minute passed before he spoke. 

“Oh, nothing too bad then.” 

“You’ve had worse.” 

The response was instantaneous and Hongjoong once again found himself wanting to be grateful towards the younger man. Glad that he was there to remind him that Hongjoong was his leader who had faced a million worse situations than a mere stabbing. 

It was a subtle reminder of who he was. 

“Doesn’t mean anything. One lucky shot and I could be dead.” 

He was well aware that he was human, that he did not possess the qualities that Seonghwa did. He was also aware that everyone saw him as insane, and that they could not understand why he was erratic as he was. And he knew that despite the reputation that he had built, it really did only take one lucky shot for someone to kill him. 

“You don’t believe that.” 

A smirk crossed over his face. 

The constant reminder that he was nothing but human always meant little to him. Even though he knew of his own mortality, it did not mean that he cared for it. 

Hongjoong thought he would be dead at the age of 10 as the whole world screamed against his existence. From a young age, his family and old clan made him very aware that he was nothing more than a nuisance to them and that he was an ungrateful little bastard. 

Even though he had not seen them for 11 years, he could still feel their phantom touches on his skin. The kicks and the hits and punches. The slip of a knife or a burning hot poker into his skin. The endless starvation and the constant humiliation that he lived through every day to try and get praise from the people who hated him. 

The scars on his body could not compare to the scars that were on his brain, the damage that they had done to him still giving him nightmares a decade later. 

They hated him and he knew it. He hated them too. And once he realised that these people did not deserve his kindness or his help in the battles that greeted them around every corner, it made it easier to wield a knife and turn it against them. 

They trusted his submission so much, so it was easy for them to be vulnerable around him. They kept him alive for their own twisted entertainment. And as much as he resented them, he was thankful that they did not see him as a threat. 

Killing all of them was not a regret that he had in his life. Maybe giving them a quick way out was a mistake as they deserved all his pain and more. But it mattered little to him. They were out of his life and he had filled the pained whole in his heart with people who he cared for (even if he would not dare to admit it out loud.) 

Before he had Wooyoung, San, and Yunho, he only had pain and loneliness. The abuse should have killed him, and it didn’t. His own depression and self-hatred should have killed him and it didn't. All the enemies that walked across the planet should have killed him and they didn't. All the odds were stacked up against him and even now he knew that he was outnumbered and lacked power with his reputation increase. 

But he was still alive. 

A little stabbing would not change that. 

“Yeah, you’re right. I just wanted your sympathy.” 

“You’ve had enough sympathy to last a lifetime.” 

“What’s that meant to mean?!” 

Yunho didn’t say anything, instead, he pointed at the place next to him. Hongjoong’s eyes followed his finger and only then did he notice the lump in the bed next to him. A noise of surprise unconsciously came from his throat at the sight of a certain blonde curled up at his side. 

He wanted to ask a million questions, but no thought was coherent enough to come from his lips. His mind was racing, everything screaming at him to know _why Seonghwa was sleeping next to him when he_ _was injured instead of using it as an opportunity to escape them._

“Not only is he here with you, but his...ability wiped out the army and nearly killed us as well.” 

Even when Yunho spoke Hongjoong could not remove his eyes off the other man as he was fully mesmerised by the vulnerable sight of him. The way his chest slowly rose and collapsed back down, an even breathing pattern to show him being at ease. The way his nose slightly scrunched up as the tips of his hair brushed across his face, the light touches tickling him. 

Hongjoong felt like shit and mostly looked like it, whilst Seonghwa could have only been described as an angel. Even when unconscious he was the most beautiful sight that Hongjoong had ever seen. 

He resisted the urge to reach forward and trace the other man’s face with his thumb, just so that he could feel the heat of the elder. It was selfish, but Hongjoong wanted to feel how alive Seonghwa was and take some of it for himself. It may be strange, but he almost felt he could breathe easier in the man’s presence. 

Even though Seonghwa hated him and wanted him dead. 

“Only you could get the equivalent of a nuclear bomb to fall in love with you.” 

He continued to stare intensely at the sleeping form. 

“Love? We both know he only holds hatred for me.” 

Hongjoong’s words made a weight fall heavy on his heart. Despite all the late-night talks and the times, they spent alone together, Hongjoong was positive that the man was doing it as a way to form a strategy to escape. He knew all too well about deceiving an enemy in order to dominate a situation. 

He knew it wasn’t long before Seonghwa turned against him and tried, and potentially succeeded in killing him. 

And it was worse as Hongjoong didn’t know if the thought of Seonghwa hating him hurt more than the idea that the elder would be the reason for his demise. All he knew was that he was in too deep and that if the situation arose, he would probably allow Seonghwa to do as he wished to him – everything in him knowing that he would be unable to cause the blonde any harm. 

“For a man who hates you, he is very eager to keep you alive. Think about it Joon, if he really hated you, he could have used that moment as an escape. Instead, he saved you. It may not be love but it certainly isn’t hatred.” 

With that said, Yunho got up from his seat and made his way out of the room. Giving Hongjoong the chance to slowly drift off to sleep and dream of the man lying in front of him, dreaming of a different world, one that Hongjoong wasn’t a monster and one that Seonghwa could grow to love him in. 

* * *

When Hongjoong awoke once more, he was immediately greeted with Seonghwa’s face. 

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” 

The phrase made the sides of his lips twitch, his own voice echoing in the back of his mind – memories flashing in his brain almost instantly of when he first laid eyes on Seonghwa. But his concern outweighed the urge to smile. 

“You look exhausted.” 

Unlike earlier with Yunho, he did not try to mask his worries. He didn’t need to present himself as the overconfident leader, because he knew Seonghwa would see straight through him. Just like how he knew that he was able to see straight through Seonghwa. 

Even if the other man hated him, he would not be able to deny that they knew each other too well. Because for them it was like looking through a distorted mirror. There were hundreds of differences about them, but for every hundred, there were thousands of similarities between them. They would never be able to hide their true selves from each other, there would be no point in trying. 

“You don’t look too much better.” 

He hadn’t seen himself since the incident, but he had the inkling that he must have looked horrific. 

“Yunho tells me that you saved the rest of my team and me...thank you for that.” 

Usually, it was hard for him to swallow his pride and admit to someone that they provided him any help. But like all things, with Seonghwa it was different. 

“It wasn’t an issue...If I’m being honest, I don’t remember much of it.” 

A bald-faced lie. 

Seonghwa could recall every detail of the events that had taken place a few days prior. 

He could remember the sharp exhale of air that was puffed out on his face before Hongjoong crumbled into his grip. The way his fingers loosely clutched his top before letting go entirely and how the man became dead weight in his arms (his body being concerningly lighter than he expected). Even now he could envision the moment where Hongjoong’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell into unconsciousness, the only indication of him still being alive were the pained breaths that would rip through his chest. 

He could remember looking down at the man and useless words falling from his own lips, screaming the other to simply just wake up. He didn’t even look at the person who had done this, his eyes completely focused on Hongjoong. 

Seonghwa’s attention was fully on the man's bloody body, that he didn’t give any attention to the fizzing under his skin and the sensation of fire licking his nerves. The overwhelming buzz of energy increased when their enemies noticed that their leader was down for the count, all the people internally celebrating the victory that they had. None of them realising that their energy was being fed straight into Seonghwa and making his body boil with the need to go off. 

He didn’t need to think as the energy within him exploded. Him only noticing that he had gone off when his chest felt empty and his body felt like a void, all of him numb with how much he exerted himself. The sound of people screaming in agony falling deaf on his ears. 

And then darkness. 

“Still. Subconsciously you must have wanted us to be okay, or your ability would have killed my team and finished me off.” 

“Maybe...” 

He didn’t know how his ability worked and who it targeted, but he had to agree with Hongjoong. Something within him wanted to keep the other four men alive, the energy having restraint and not ripping into the people around him. 

Seonghwa understood his ability was limited, and that he was only able to kill someone if all his energy was focused on that one person. But to see that he was able to do more, that he was able to wipe out an army of people just because they caused harm to Hongjoong made his stomach drop. 

He could not describe what was happening to him or why his ability was acting in the way it was. Just that whatever was occurring, it must have been because of the feelings he was growing to have for the other leader. 

“I don’t hate you by the way.” 

“What?” 

With how fast Hongjoong spoke, Seonghwa felt a small amount of pity for the man. He had thought their attitudes to each other in the last few weeks made it known to the other leader that he did not hate him, nor dislike him. That in fact, he had grown to respect him and saw him as an equal. 

“I heard what you said to Yunho and your opinion of me is false. I don’t hate you.” 

“Then what do you feel for me?” 

“That’s a loaded question.” 

“And I wouldn’t have asked it if I wasn’t curious about the answer.” 

The quick exchange between the pair had Seonghwa’s heart racing. He couldn’t allow Hongjoong to discover the weakness that he had for the other male, couldn’t allow him to know that the feelings he had were only reserved for him. 

Couldn’t allow him to know that the tension between the two of them was more than just tension. 

“I... I’m still working that out.” 

Hongjoong could see through the cracks in his lies. He knew that Seonghwa felt something for him, but he just didn’t want to say it out loud. 

Upon hearing that the blonde didn’t hate him it made a flare of hope spark up in his chest. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt anything but this deep-rooted hatred for himself, so to feel something new had him almost on his knees. He was desperate to know more, _he needed to_ _know more._

“What is there to work out?” 

“You placed my unit and I in danger. Not only did you have me tortured but you threatened to place them under harm to get me to follow your demands. I should hate you.” 

He couldn’t stop the way he flinched at the aggression in Seonghwa’s voice. 

“And why don’t you?” 

“I-” 

Hongjoong had to cut him off. He couldn’t bear to hear the man attempt to lie to him and conceal the truth about his feelings. He agreed that Seonghwa should have hated him, but he was glad to hear otherwise. His whole body wanting to sag in relief at the idea that if the man didn’t hate him then he must have felt something else. 

“I know that you know the answer. You just don’t want to admit the truth.” 

Seonghwa forced himself to sit up at this, trying to get some distance between the two of them. He didn’t expect Hongjoong to sit up just as fast so that they could face each other properly, the position becoming just as intimate than it had previously been. 

He felt as though he was in a cage and the walls were closing in. Hongjoong was an expert at getting his own way and Seonghwa knew that time was slipping through his fingertips. He knew that he was about to confess to emotions that he had never had before. 

The words were clawing at his throat, desperate to be spat out so that they no longer rested heavily on Seonghwa’s heart. But he refused to let them escape, knowing that if he did it would not end well for either of them. 

“I don’t have to be honest with you.” 

The kindness that first glinted Hongjoong’s eyes twisted into something much more sinister. Seonghwa watched as he forced a cruel laugh to escape his lips, as though to intimidate him before he spoke. 

“I’ve made it clear that I don’t like liars beautiful.” 

It was Seonghwa’s turn to laugh, the sound of it just as menacing as the other's. 

“What are you going to do to me, hu? Torture me or one of my boys? Do you really want to risk going down that road?” 

“I’ll do something worse.” 

Seonghwa knew that he would regret whatever he was about to do, as he leaned forward so that they were almost touching – trying to make the other man recoil at the closeness. Whispering with nothing but malice in his voice. 

“Fucking try m-” 

He didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence before a pair of lips were touching his own. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Meanwhile**

_Only The Brave._

It was a surprise to Yunho when he found Mingi within the training room instead of their shared bedroom. 

When he decided to leave Hongjoong to think over the words he had said, he instantly went to find the person who he felt a strange bond with – finding himself wanting to tell Mingi about the events that had occurred. He no longer questioned his own thoughts when it came to the younger. When the other unit had come to live with them, he found that more often than not he wanted to share information with the male that he would usually keep to himself. He had this unknown desire within him that just wanted to be around Mingi and genuinely wanted to hear what he had to say. 

Yunho liked to think that their time shared together had made him slightly accustomed to the other’s ways and that he knew the thoughts that spiraled around his head. So, to see the man pushing himself to his limits days after a brutal battle had occurred, it did not sit well with Yunho. 

“Shouldn’t you be resting?” 

Mingi stopped in his place once he heard the voice. Turning his head to the side to give the man some attention, not wanting to stop his task of beating a sandbag to death, but he did not want to be rude and ignore him. 

It took a moment of deep breathing before he found the energy to find his voice. 

“Our enemies aren’t resting, so I won’t.” 

“Even our enemies require rest.” 

It was such a Yunho response and it almost made the sides of his lips twitch with the urge to smile at him, but he refrained from doing so. The expression would feel like he was lying to the elder, and the thought of doing that made his stomach churn with a nauseous feeling. 

To hide his face from the other male he turned back to the now motionless sandbag, not touching it but keeping his gaze on the object. His eyes tracing the falling apart seams, trying to picture the abuse that it had undergone and all the anger that it had survived. It was strange that he had been on the end of Hongjoong’s aggression but instead of picturing him, he could imagine Yunho instead. 

Visualising the usually methodical man and instead seeing him run by emotions. He could envision the way he would lunge at the sandbag and use all his strength to try and tear through it. Not caring for his bruising knuckles and powering through the aches that would morph into pain and then numbness. He could see him be more of an animal than a man. 

Despite only knowing Yunho as a collected human being, Mingi was almost certain that the man had a hidden side to him. That within the walls of the training area, his own loneliness and anger would consume him into being someone who was unrecognisable. 

The thought was almost frightening. 

“And there are hundreds of them to every one of us.” 

Yunho laughed at that, as though surprised to hear the reasoning. 

“That is a new mindset you have picked up.” 

Which wasn’t wrong. Mingi knew that he gave the impression to everyone that war did not bother him. That a victory was simply a victory and nothing more. That he went back home and did not recount the horrors that they had faced and lived through. 

But that’s because he wanted them to think he wasn’t concerned. He wanted to be a form of relief that the other boys could go too if the weight on their shoulders felt like far too much and that he could be someone they could share the burden with. He wanted to make their lives slightly happier and easier if he could, even if it meant that they thought he was naïve. 

“I’ve always known that we are outnumbered.” 

Somehow saying those words made a feeling of guilt burst in his chest, as though he was physically repulsed at the idea of giving his burdens to someone else. 

“Then if you have always known it, why the extra training?” 

The lump in his throat made him want to choke for air. He wanted to ask Yunho to stop talking and give him time to collect his thoughts together. He wanted to ask for space and push the man away so that he could pull himself together before indulging in a topic he didn’t want to be a part of. 

But as much as he wanted this time to himself, he knew that it was all lies. That being alone was the worse punishment he could give himself and he was far too selfish to take that form of suffering. As much as he wanted to teach himself a lesson, he couldn’t survive with his own thoughts. 

“Mingi. Everyone is aware of your hatred for battle. So, can you give me your real reason for training instead of getting your well-earned rest?” 

It took all his strength to pull his eyes away from the sandbag and turn to look at Yunho. Hating the worry lines that stretched across his face, Mingi fully aware that he was the reason why they were there. An itch in his chest wanted to go over to him and soothe them out with his thumb, bring the man reassurance, and let him know that he should hold no concern for Mingi. 

But he felt unworthy of doing that. So, instead, he forced himself to stay put and continued to place his thoughts on the other man, despite the guilt in his chest screaming at him how he shouldn’t. 

“He’s hurt again.” 

“Hu?” 

“Seonghwa. He’s in bed on the edge of life, again.” 

Yunho’s expression appeared to become less concerned upon finding out that Mingi’s worries were related to Seonghwa and not something else. He wanted to shout at him that he should care that Seonghwa had placed himself in harm's way for them and that he should be respectful of him. Instead of holding himself back, he decided to give himself this want. 

Opening his mouth to yell at the other male, he was stopped as Yunho’s words came out first. 

“He’s not dying.” 

Strangely enough that brought Mingi a level of comfort that he didn’t know he needed. The quick fury in him settled down, as though lying dormant in him and waiting for Yunho to say something unforgivable. 

“You don’t know how much his ability takes from him. How much it strips away layers of his soul.” 

“The three of you fix those chipped away pieces.” 

Once again, Mingi felt the desire to smile at Yunho. A part of him feeling fond of the idea that everyone could see how much Seonghwa loved them. That they could think that the three of them alone could contain the ticking time bomb that was their friend. 

Before they came to the manor Mingi was almost positive of that idea as well. As there was no evidence suggesting against it. They had faced hundreds of enemies and each time Seonghwa had managed to keep his emotions in check and control the damage that was done around them. The unit was very aware that Seonghwa could kill them with ease if he wanted to, but they never feared him as they knew that he would never hurt them. 

But then after the battle, Mingi wasn’t too sure. It was the first time ever that he had felt the effects of Seonghwa’s ability, as though the man had absolutely no control of what was leaking out of him. It was the first time he felt his bones rattle with the energy that was thrust within him, and it almost made him want to collapse to his knees to beg for it to end. 

Although it didn’t kill him like the other people around them, it was still terrifying to think that Seonghwa could not command the thing inside of him. It was also terrifying to think that his leader reached that point because of the man who had kidnapped them. That he was able to harness more energy than he had ever done before because he watched Hongjoong be hurt. 

Mingi was once sure that his love for the elder would protect them, but now he wasn’t too sure of what the rules were anymore. 

“But for how long? His power is like nothing on Earth and you have seen the damage he can do, and how much that ability has grown in the time here. How long can you be delusional for and ignore how much it consumes him?” 

He couldn’t control the words tumbling from his lips. The filter in his brain seeming to have disappeared completely as he projected all his worse thoughts on Yunho. _Onto a stranger,_ a smaller part of him whispered. That thought made him feel so much worse as he was exposing himself to someone who didn’t know them instead of one of his trusted team members. 

“You lack faith in your leader.” 

“Lack faith? Lack faith?!” 

His feet moved without his consent. Forcing him to move in front of Yunho and stand only a few meters away from him, as though he subconsciously wanted to intimidate the man into dropping the subject. 

Which was a stupid thought as Mingi had never intimated anyone in his life. 

“Yes. You lack faith in his abilities as a leader and as a person.” 

This time he couldn’t hold back the fury within him. 

“I blindly trust him in everything that we do! I would follow him to the end of the planet and if he asked me to walk off the edge I would do it without question.” 

“That’s devotion. Not faith.” 

It didn’t surprise him that Yunho remained stoic even when being shouted at. 

He just stood there, and he watched as Mingi crept closer to him and got into his personal space. He didn’t even flinch when he felt the man was almost nose to nose with him, instead finding himself scanning his expression of anger. His eyes tracing the way his mouth morphed into a snarl and his eyes became sharper, his attention focused fully on Yunho - like he had tunnel vision for only him. 

It made Yunho almost angry at himself that he never noticed how attractive Mingi was when he was overwhelmed by hatred. Of course, he knew that Mingi was stunning usually, but there was something different about him when he was in this state. 

Maybe it’s because he felt privileged enough to see it when he knows that so many others hadn’t. Or maybe it because he knew that Mingi was comfortable enough to drop his façade and actually show him what he was truly thinking. It was him giving Yunho direct access into the other's brain, and as sad as it was to see the pain that lived within him. It was also beautiful. 

“My loyalty to him isn’t unjust and neither is my confidence in his abilities as a person.” 

“You said person and not leader.” 

“Seonghwa is more important as a person than a leader!” 

It was the first time in a while that he had felt baffled at someone else's words. Yunho knew of his own intelligence and he prided himself on it, but when it came to Mingi he often found himself conflicted at his words. 

“Aren’t they one and the same?” 

As much as Yunho didn’t want to look confused, his curiosity always outweighed him. A huge part of him thirsted for knowledge, even if it seemed mundane to a normal person it was important to Yunho. Especially when it came to the younger. Every word uttered by Mingi held relevance and he wished to learn everything he could about the male. Even though he was not too sure why he needed to know all of this. 

“Of course not! Mars is my leader who would do anything for us. Who would wipe out all of existence if we asked and he would do it without hesitation or question-” 

“I’m sure Seonghwa would do that.” 

“No.” 

Mingi had never spoken with as much conviction in his entire life. 

When he first moved in with Yeosang, Jongho, and Seonghwa he could not decipher the difference between the leader and his friend. He learned very quickly that Seonghwa would protect them with his every breath, even when he had only just joined the family. But he couldn’t distinguish the difference in the man he saw on the battlefield and the man he saw at home. 

It was only when he was nearly murdered in the heat of battle that it clicked in his brain. 

On that day he watched as Seonghwa went rabid and slaughtered anything that came into a 5-foot radius of him. He watched the brutality of his leader, and he watched him crave to bathe in the blood of those who had done wrong to him. It was one of the most graphic events that had ever occurred in his life and he sometimes dreamt of the dark look that possessed Seonghwa’s face and the screams that tore through their enemies. 

He watched him kill everything that threatened to harm Mingi. 

He learnt that the man outside of their home was Mars from the way he acted. If it was Seonghwa, instead of fighting he would have turned around and covered Mingi’s body with his own. Protecting him from the world's view and taking the brunt of each hit to protect him. He would have cared more about cleaning up and healing his wounds than he would about enacting revenge.

He would have comforted Mingi like a child and cradled him in his arms, even if he assured the leader a million times that he was okay. 

Seonghwa was a lover, not a fighter. 

“He has made it very known that he would risk everything for you three.” 

_No shit,_ his brain provided. 

“Risking everything is different than destroying everything.” 

“What?” 

“Mars has the capability to destroy everything and it would be so easy for him. The only thing he would lose is the humanity inside him, thus losing our trust. Whereas Seonghwa forces himself to live the hard route of life. He would rather risk the life he loves and risk never seeing us again if it meant to protect us.” 

Yunho appeared to be in deep thought by Mingi’s words. As though the elder was taking in all that information and committing it to memory. As though they genuinely meant something to him. 

“Mars would die for us. Seonghwa would do something braver, he would live for us.” 

Mingi’s fury died down as he spoke, the exhaustion from early finally hitting him. He wanted nothing more than to go back to their bedroom and rest for the next few days, but the flashes of Seonghwa collapsing to the floor made themselves known once again. 

He couldn’t sleep on a good day. But with the memory of his leader dropping unconscious still lingered in his mind too prominently and he knew that it would be impossible to even close his eyes without seeing him. 

It sucked, but Mingi was almost positive that he would have to run himself ragged before he would be getting any form of shut-eye. 

Yunho wanted to say more on the topic, wanted to know more about Mingi’s insights about his leader. But the words would not come to him. 

They remained in silence for some time, both absorbing the conversation that they shared with one another. He watched as overtime Mingi’s body dropped in tension and how he swayed where he stood, as though his body threatened to make him drop to the floor. 

Yunho went to grab a hold of him and help him back to their bedroom (even if he had to carry him himself.) But stopped when he felt the floor shake under his feet, his body losing balance and making him collide with the younger. The force of it made them crash to the ground and cling onto one another as the shaking increased. 

The sound of objects throwing themselves around the room and clanging as they contacted one another forced Mingi to clutch to Yunho even tighter than before. Pressing his head next to the other mans and having to shout above the sounds of the chaos around them. 

“It’s Seonghwa! Somethings wrong!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long waits, I have just gone back to Uni so it's very chaotic. 
> 
> Thank you for waiting though! And I hope you enjoyed!


	24. Chapter 24

**Meanwhile**

_Please stop, you’re scaring me._

When the world started shaking, Yeosang was lying in the arms of San and Wooyoung. 

Before it had occurred, the lovers (Yeosang was still unsure if that was the word for their relationship, but it was the easiest way to describe them) had been tangled up underneath the sheets. None of them able to tell which limb belonged to who and who’s hand was placed where – as though they had become an amalgamation, they were that close. 

Not only were they unable to tell who was placed where San and Wooyoung could also not decipher what the other member of their relationship was thinking. Over the last few weeks, they had noticed how much skin-ship Yeosang was giving them; It almost being like their previous relationship with one another. 

For example, when they were getting up in the mornings, the male would roll around in the sheets and latch onto the closest person to try and make them stay with him longer. Or how he would initiate handholding, even in front of his own unit, as though he didn’t care who saw the three of them together. He even went as far as to back hug them, even though he could take the opportunity to attack them. 

It was like he was falling in love with them all over again, which seemed impossible in their heads. As much as they loved Yeosang, they were also slightly fearful that he was trying to manipulate them into a false sense of security. That he would take his last revenge for his team by ripping their hearts out and stepping on them. 

Of course, they knew he wasn’t heartless and that he had some form of love reserved for them. But after everything they had been through, it just felt a bit too good to be true that he would let them in this fast. 

Wooyoung was particularly on edge about this. His heart always being a bit too big for those he cared for, completely scared that he would mess things up and ruin the people around him. He didn’t believe he was worthy of having Yeosang’s company (most days he didn’t believe he deserved San’s either), and he was desperate to know what was in the older man's head. Wanting to know if the actions that had taken place were genuine or just an act. 

Whereas San had a feeling why Yeosang had become like this. 

He knew that the older male feared being chained down and being separated from the family he had created. So, it was obvious to San that the company of his unit made him feel more relaxed around them. Especially now that he knew that the two of them would not be seeking revenge on his team for the acts that they had done to them. 

And, even though San wanted everything to return to the way it was, he was also grateful that things had turned out this way. As for one it meant that Wooyoung and him could reveal their true selves to Yeosang and no longer had to hide the darker parts of themselves from their lover. Two it meant that they got to see the older male with his team, and he seemed to shine the brightest - his smile being one that he knew was only reserved for them (which made him sadder than he cared to admit.) 

And lastly, it had made their relationship more honest than he ever thought it would be. 

Before San and Wooyoung had built this delusion that they would have Yeosang no matter what. That they could deceive him and then own him if things went wrong. 

But now their relationship was like an open wound. They all wanted the injury to heal but then they acted like curious creatures and picked at the scab. Making it bleed again before healing all over again. As much as they wanted to heal fully, they knew that they could not pretend as though the harm hadn’t been done. 

San was so invested within his own head that he didn’t even notice when the world around them began to tremble. Didn’t even notice when items fell to the ground, making an awful clattering sound on the stone floor. The only thing making him come back to reality was the scared shout that broke from Wooyoung’s lips. 

Turning to the younger male and seeing him curl up around Yeosang, protecting the smaller man's body with his own. He watched as Wooyoung hid his face into their angel's shirt, indicating straight away that he was fearful of the events that were occurring. 

“We have to find Hwa.” 

Despite the loudness in the room, Yeosang spoke as softly as ever. A hand reached up to stroke through Wooyoung’s black curls, petting him gently as a form of comfort. 

He didn’t attempt to move out of his position underneath them, as though giving them the option if they wanted to go into the eye of the storm. The act being selfless and selfish. Selfless in a way that he was willing to put aside his own worries for a friend in order to ease the two men next to him. But selfish that he would make them chose so that he didn’t have to. 

If you asked San a month ago, he would have strapped Yeosang down to the bed and would have never let him leave. He would have left Seonghwa to bear the burden of his ability and would have hoped that the man would choke on his own pain. That he would rot in the desolate lands for the vultures to pick apart. 

But now the thought of leaving Seonghwa to deal with all that energy alone made a stone drop in his stomach. 

He had been on the receiving end of his ability more than he would have liked to and had felt what it does to a person. Felt how it ripped away at your skin like it was trying to embed itself in you so that it could tear you apart from the inside out. Felt how it made him choke for air, despite oxygen being all around him. It felt as though it was teasing you into the afterlife. 

And Seonghwa felt that way always. 

Even with the energy out of him, it thrummed away under his skin as it lived inside his bones. He could never escape that overwhelming sensation of death as that was him. All that pain and desperation was what made Seonghwa. And as much as San hated him before, it was completely different now. 

It was different in the way that this time he knew the man that Seonghwa was. Had seen the extents that he was willing to go through in order to protect those he cared for (an admirable trait that he would never confess out loud.) Had seen the determination he had when speaking of fixing the broken world that they lived in, not to make it better for them but to make it better for the generations that couldn’t fight for themselves. 

Plus, he found it hard to hate a man who was in the same position as them. Someone who had been broken by the lives that they had led and who had to harden their shells over time in order to survive. Someone who defied all odds in order to get where they were even when the whole universe attempted to crush them. 

He especially found it hard to hate a man who kept Yeosang alive. 

With that in mind, San took a few deep breaths before forcing himself out of the sheets. Fighting to stay on his feet as the floor vibrated underneath him, threatening to throw him around the room if he wasn’t careful. 

Upon his movement, it set the other two in motion. Both of them crawling out of the warmth of the bed simultaneously and avoiding the items that were scattered around. None of them spoke as they made their way out of the space, instead focusing on placing one foot in front of the other – aiming to go towards Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s room. 

However, the closer they got to their destination, the thicker the energy appeared to be. 

Unlike before when it felt like a sharp pain that tore through them and left them breathless, this was a pain that built up with every step they took. It didn’t take long until their actions became sluggish, their bones weighing heavy and desperately trying to make them crash to the floor. As much as they wanted to breathe through the agony, every time they opened their mouths their insides felt as though they had been set alight. The energy surrounding them being like an uncontrollable flame, that they decided to walk straight into the centre of. 

Wooyoung was unsure at what point Jongho had joined the trio, just that the youngest was powering through the affliction better than the rest of him. Whilst the older members were almost on their knees, he was strutting through the halls as if he owned them. Using the wall as his crutch, gripping his nails into the cracks of it and pulling his body forward – muscles rippling with the force that he exerted onto them. 

Despite it being a 2-minute walk to their leaders' room, it felt like a million years before they reached their destination. All of them heavily panting, each of them finding it impossible to gulp down the thick air that weighed heavy in their throats. Wooyoung didn’t need to look at them to know that their bodies were trembling as violently as he was, their figures all desperate with the need to collapse from exhaustion. 

Although his mind was being consumed with the need to get away from the space, he managed to force himself to focus on Jongho gripping the door handle. Watching as the youngest’s hands turned white at how harshly he clutched it before using his remaining strength to push the oak door open. Wooyoung’s gaze immediately falling to the bed where he saw Seonghwa leaning over Hongjoong. 

The sight of them made his mind race, his thoughts immediately thinking that the older man was about to harm his leader. San must have thought the same with how fast he moved into the room, as though the burning in him no longer existed. 

However, his movements ceased upon seeing what Seonghwa was doing. 

On the bed, Hongjoong was laid back with Seonghwa towering over him. Both of his legs placed on either side of the smaller male, their hips attached to one another. The older male had one hand tangled in the other man’s mullet, his fingers laced through the brown locks and tugging at them every few seconds or so. Whilst his other hand was placed delicately on the man’s face, cupping his cheek as though to ensure that Hongjoong was unable to break away from the kiss that they were locked in. 

Whereas Hongjoong had both hands clutching Seonghwa’s shirt, his fingers trapped in the material as though to keep Seonghwa down and close to him. From where they stood, they could see how at ease the two of them were, as though kissing one another was as easy as breathing – as though they were safe in a different world together and simply taking the time to enjoy one another’s existence. 

Both had their eyes squeezed shut as they moved their heads in sync with one another. Neither of them moving away at the sound of the door slamming open or the sound of the world crumbling around them. 

“Seonghwa!” 

Yeosang attempted to shout over the noises within the manor but to no avail. The two continued to be lost in one another, as though they were trapped under a spell. 

As much as Yeosang wanted to process the sight in front of him, _the sight of his leader and the man who had threatened their family,_ he knew that he had little time to be judgemental (plus he had no room to talk) _._ Especially as the crumbling appeared to become more intense and the energy burned their lungs hotter than ever before. 

Jongho and Yeosang had never had to experience the man’s wrath before and even now they knew that Seonghwa was not a threat to them. Yet the intensity of the ability sent the two of them collapsing to the floor, gasping loudly as their bodies writhed in agony. The burning in their chests having spread around their whole figure and making them cry out. 

The sound of their cries did nothing to attract Seonghwa, the man still softly engaged with Hongjoong. 

Wooyoung knew that he should get Yeosang out of the room and get him into safety. That he should get San to help Jongho leave and all of them could escape the manor before it collapsed on top of them. 

But the fears in his head won over those thoughts. 

None of them knew the extent of Seonghwa’s power. They didn’t know if destroying the manor would be enough or if they would be too invested in one another to stop the ability from spreading across the world. Once again, they didn’t know how much strength Seonghwa truly possessed, and as much as he disliked it, he knew that they were the only ones capable of bringing him back to reality. 

So, without thinking, Wooyoung flung his body towards the bed. Ignoring the yell that came out of San’s lips, knowing that if he looked at where his fallen lover was, he would lose all his confidence. In one motion he had reached the edges of the bed, but before he could act, he felt his feet give out underneath him. Exhaustion fighting to take over. The situation becoming worse as black spots circled his vision, threatening to make him pass out. 

Yet, he tried to pay no attention to it, his focus entirely on breaking Seonghwa and Hongjoong apart. Seconds having to pass before he gained strength to move again, his hands reaching up to clutch the covers and pull himself upwards. 

When they were in his sights, he felt a surge of energy rush through him. One that didn’t belong to Seonghwa, but his own. Adrenaline racing through his lungs, his body wanting to fight through the pain he was in and help his friends. 

Gritting his teeth at the feeling, Wooyoung managed to maneuver his stomach onto the bed before using his last bit of strength to harshly shove Seonghwa off Hongjoong. Watching as their lips parted from one another and their eyes shot open. 

Instantly the energy exploded in a wave of energy – the most intense feeling slamming into them before leaving as quickly as it came. The damage already having occurred and sending the fallen lads into a state of unconscious. 

The constant use of Seonghwa’s energy had made him slump in Hongjoong’s grip, his eyes half-closed as he fought to stay awake. A series of incoherent words coming from his mouth but nothing that Hongjoong could decipher. Especially with his own head feeling disorientated and almost floaty. 

He continued to feel this way even when someone stood at the archway to the door. Someone he had never seen before, and who held two weapons in their grasp. A sinister smirk on their face, as they stepped into the room and stomping on San’s hand as they came towards them. 

“They are in here.” 


	25. Chapter 25

**Present**

_The friends you’ve made, how can you watch all of them die?_

The sharp pain on the side of his head forced Hongjoong to wake, the wound demanding his attention. As much as he wanted to drift off into the hazy abyss of sleep, he knew that it would be foolish of him to neglect his body - not knowing if he is on the cusp of life. 

Seconds turned into minutes before he managed to peel his eyes open. Straight away he had the desire to flinch as a harsh light penetrated his gaze, forcing the throbbing in his skull to become ten times worse. Everything in him screaming to clench his eyes shut but he powered through, needing to get through the worse to get onto the road of recovery. 

But the sight of the room made him immediately wish he could drift off back to sleep. 

In front of him were the people he had become so accustomed to over the last few months, all of them chained up in chairs separated from one another. Hongjoong didn’t have to have incredible vision to see the cuts and bruises that cased each of their faces. But when he looked closer, he was surprised to see how sunken in their eyes were, the bags underneath them looking darker than any of the hits they had received. 

It was their exhaustion that had his memories crawling back to him. The memory of Seonghwa’s body climbing on top of him, his weight pinning Hongjoong to the bed, and keeping him engrossed in the kiss (a part of him was well aware that he wouldn’t have moved away from the elder even if he was free.) 

And if he tried hard enough, he could still feel the pressure of the other's lips on his own. The whole kiss came as a surprise to Hongjoong, all of him convinced that Seonghwa would shove him away and that they would be forced back to square one once again. 

Yet the elder was as much as an enigma as he always was. Instead, he held onto Hongjoong in a way that he had never been touched before, in a way that he could never have dreamed of. Each touch on his skin came across as light as a feather, as though Seonghwa saw him as something fragile. 

In his whole existence, Hongjoong had never been something to be protected. 

That vulnerable feeling lasted with him the entire time he was underneath Seonghwa. And for the first time ever, he found himself craving that feeling. Wanting to keep Seonghwa above him and to be protected, wanted to be able to crumble under his touch and let down all the walls he had built. 

As soon as this revelation hit him, Seonghwa was torn away from his touch. The second his lips left his own a rush of oxygen entered his lungs, and he gasped loudly – only just realising that he was being deprived of air. 

It took a moment or two before he managed to get his baring, looking around the space to see what had made the man leave him. Cocking his head to the side in surprise as he saw four people curled up on the ground unconscious, but his brain was still coming down from the high of the kiss that he could barely recognise who they were. 

When he turned his attention to the head of the blonde resting on his chest, his whole body flared up with that feeling of vulnerability once more. He couldn’t find himself needing to take the elder away from him to find out who had been hurt, couldn’t even find himself moving away even when he heard a stranger's voice enter his ears. 

He just allowed that fuzzy feeling to overwhelm him. 

“Finally. You’re awake.” 

Only when the person spoke did he notice them in the room. 

It took everything in him not to scoff at the sight of the gentleman.

He was dressed like a stereotypical villain. The man was covered in black clothes and had black leather gloves to go with his outfit. A thick moustache covered half of his face and he was wearing a long top hat. Everything about him was so overdramatic that Hongjoong immediately knew that this man had not seen the horrors of war and that they were given this position due to money. 

Even if this man didn’t dress as ridiculously as he did, Hongjoong could see the overconfident aura that surrounded him. Pathetic men like this were not people he usually dealt with, as he didn’t think that they were worth his time. 

“What? Silence? I didn’t take the great Kim Hongjoong as someone who submits so easily.” 

This time he did scoff. 

“Silence doesn’t equate to submission.” 

“He speaks! And what an angelic voice you have.” 

He knew that he had a pretty voice. He knew that from a mass murderer he was relatively cute to look at and he often came across as angelic (as long as he didn’t open his mouth). 

Hongjoong had utilized that asset so many times that he couldn’t count how many people had fallen for it. How many people he had tricked into doing his bidding before he stabbed them in the back in order to help his own cause. How many people truly believed he was the incarnation of Lucifer – the exterior of an angel but a demon on the inside. 

And honestly, he has never disputed that rumour. 

“Flattery gets you nowhere.” 

“Really? Isn’t that what you have been doing to Park Seonghwa this entire time?” 

The mention of Seonghwa hit Hongjoong like a brick. Only just now noticing that the elder was not chained up alongside them or in the room at all. 

He would never admit to the way his heart skipped a few beats, a feeling of panic sparking in his chest at the thought that these people having a hold of Seonghwa. That he was alone somewhere without backup. 

Yet the feeling of fury washed over him more intensely than the panic ever could. A growl sticking in his throat that this man thought he had any right to talk about Seonghwa, his words tainting his name. He couldn’t control the way his hands clenched into fists, his body itching to slam the man’s face into the ground and cave his head in for taking Seonghwa away from them, away from him. 

He was so engulfed in his own anger that he didn’t hear the aggressive words sprouting out of the other people, all their words blending within his head. 

“How could you know-” 

“How long have you been watching-” 

“If you think Mars is easily bought-” 

“Just wait until he-” 

“Silence.” 

The man’s prestigious attitude had the group laughing, more out of mockery than amusement. But the sound was cut off as soon as it began, as the man pulled out a knife from the inside of his jacket and slashed it down the side of Wooyoung's cheek. The wound spilling out blood instantly, the substance trailing down his face and dripping off his chin. 

“Better. I wasn’t talking to you mutts; I was talking to him.” 

The man gestured to Hongjoong with the knife. Hongjoong once again couldn’t care for the words that were being said, as his attention was on the weapon that was coated with his friend’s blood. 

Although he knew that the younger had received much worse than a simple cut, it was insulting to Hongjoong that this man thought he was worthy enough to harm Wooyoung. A man with no fighting experience and who had only captured them only once they were weak, thought that he could be a formidable enemy to them. 

“Now Hongjoong, why don’t we start by discussing your recent betrayals?” 

“How dare you call him a traitor!” 

Yunho’s voice echoed around the room. It wasn’t usual that the man got agitated, as a lot of things didn’t usually affect him. Yet each time someone questioned the type of man that Hongjoong was, it typically got an aggressive response from the male – as though horrified that someone who dare question the person that he committed his loyalties to. 

The agitated tone had him wanting to reassure the younger, remind him that this man meant little in the grand scheme of things. That once they were out, he could take his tongue to remind him to never speak ill of their team. 

But he didn’t dare take his focus off of the eccentric male. Especially after he slashed Wooyoung once more for Yunho speaking out of turn – knowing that if the man didn’t get what he wanted then his friends would be the ones to suffer the consequences. 

“Who are you?” 

The question came out of his lips unprompted. 

“What?” 

Hongjoong fought the urge to grin at the flustered look that crossed the male's face. As though he thought he was important enough for him to know. 

“You asked me to talk about my betrayals. How can I do that when I don’t know who I betrayed.” 

At that, the man stormed over to him. His body shaking with rage with every step that he took, and he couldn’t seem to contain himself as he used all his strength to backhand Hongjoong. Not giving him a moment to roll his head back to the side, instead gripping a handful of his hair and tugging him to look the man in the eye. 

The sight of the man’s blind rage made Hongjoong smile, showing off his bloody teeth to the gentleman before whispering in what could have been heard as a seductive tone. 

“Careful darlin. Someone might think I’ve hit a nerve.” 

Hongjoong was preparing himself to get hit again, a part of him thrilled to have the man’s attention on him. But not the attention that he desired so much from Seonghwa, but more of the tunnel vision of anger that he knew he would receive from his enemy. Glad that he would receive the brunt of the pain instead of the other boys in the room. 

But to his dismay, the man threw his head down. Striding across the span of the room and stopping in front of a small table, picking up an item and turning to look at them with a sadistic grin. 

“I think you are neglecting the situation you are in. So, let me remind you who is in charge.” 

Automatically the leader's body tensed as the man slowly made his way towards him – as though playfully teasing them before the pain came. 

From the corner of his eyes, he could see the other men struggling in their seats, fighting to get out of their chains and to protect Hongjoong. He almost wanted to laugh at their desperation, knowing that none of them possessed the strength to tear through their confinements. 

But instead of going to Hongjoong, the man turned at the last second and stood in front of Jongho. Not giving the leader a second to think before he placed a scolding iron poker onto his chest. Cackling maniacally as he watched the object burn through Jongho’s shirt before burning into his skin. The smell of burning flesh instantly flooding the room as he did so. 

It felt like forever before he removed the poker and when he did Hongjoong felt his heart caught up in his throat. In the center of Jongho’s chest, there was the symbol of the people who had captured them. Branding his skin and marking Jongho as one of their own – marking him as one of their possessions. 

“It’s funny. Everyone said to not fear you as you are merely a man. Yet you sit here unphased that someone you care about is being tortured like a monster. Let me ask you Hongjoong, the friends you’ve made, how can you watch all of them die?” 

He threw the poker to the side after he spoke, exchanging it for his dagger once more. Circling around the back of Jongho’s chair and leaning over his body so that he could trail the blade across his chest and stomach. Laughing as the youngest released pain whimpers, no longer able to control his emotions. 

Yet the sounds of his agony did not make Hongjoong move. He sat there staring at the blade, watching as the blood dripped down Jongho’s skin. 

The others could not control their aggression as well as he could. This fact evidently shown with how they threw their bodies against the chains, as though willing to break their own bones in order to get to him. None of them spoke in fear of making the man angrier, all of them knowing that if they made him lash out he would potentially kill their friend. 

Minutes passed before the man stopped his acts and looked over at Hongjoong in disgust. Raising to his full height before venomously spitting out. 

“You really are a heartless- 

“Are you okay little one?” 

Hongjoong finally removed his stare from the man’s stomach and up to his eyes. Speaking with what could be perceived as a monotone voice if strangers were to hear him. But his team knew better than that, they knew that he had reached a new phase of anger. That he was trembling within his seat with the need to rip this man to shreds. 

“Excuse me I am-” 

“Jongho.” 

He cut off the man once more, not caring for the consequences as he needed to hear what the younger man had to say. 

“I’m...okay” 

The leader stared at him a little bit longer, just to make sure that he had not been given lies. 

Once he felt satisfied, he turned to their captor, finding it hard to restrain himself as he spoke. Attempting to come across as unbothered, even though his aura screeched with the desire to be feared. To put this man in his place and remind him that touching his group was off-limits, no matter who he was. 

“Now. Why do you think your existence is relevant to me?” 

“I’m asking the questions!” 

“Answer me.” 

There must have been something about his tone as he watched the man recoil slightly. 

The temperature in the room seemed to drop as he spoke, and he didn’t need to look around to know that the others were trying hard not to look at him. As though they thought he would lash out if anyone met his gaze. (Which in hindsight was fairly accurate. He was livid and he demanded to be respected, even if he was bounded.) 

“We had a treaty! You broke it when you slaughtered hundreds of our men, just for Park Fucking Seonghwa!” 

At that moment it clicked for everyone in the room. 

These were the men from the cliffs who attempted to capture them before Hongjoong’s unit showed up. 

“You’re Moon’s men.” 

“He is furious-” 

“And stupid.” 

“How dare you!” 

“No. How dare you harm my men and think that I will sit back and allow that abuse.” 

Once again, the man flinched under his tone. Stepping back slightly to make more distance between them and not even daring to reach out to grab a weapon. Not daring to force the man into submission by hurting his men, as though he truly thought Hongjoong would crack and he would somehow escape. 

“How dare you think that our pathetic treaty would mean anything to me.” 

The man stumbled back towards the door, scrambling to find the handle so that he could leave the space. 

The cocky aura he once presented to them had been shattered and Hongjoong didn’t even have to move to do it. The leader fully aware that his reputation as a monster made people believe that he had God-like powers. That he would be able to break away and slaughter every single person he saw fit without breaking a sweat. 

None of his enemies realised how human he was. 

“How dare you think that I wouldn’t rip apart every single one of you to have Park Seonghwa as mine.” 

And with that, the man tore the door wide open and rushed to get away from them. Leaving the seven boys in the room together, all of them contemplating what their next move would be. 

All of them too afraid to think about where the blonde had been taken. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, I hope you can forgive me and that you enjoy this chapter.


	26. Chapter 26

**Present**

_I'm only human._

“When I first heard rumours of your existence, I laughed.” 

He was barely awake when he heard those words. A gruff deep voice muffling each of the syllables, making it so that it took a few seconds for him to process what was said. 

Even though the figure paused, as though he was waiting for Seonghwa's response, he refused to look at the man. The throbbing in his head being almost unbearable and a strong part of him knew that it would not be wise to open his eyes for light to attack. He knew that he needed to get his bearings before attempting to lash out at the person who had him in their grasp. 

Without opening his eyes, he had a feeling he was in a prison cell. The floor felt exactly like the one he constantly collapsed on when he was imprisoned by Hongjoong, the cracks that brushed across his body feeling almost identical. Even the shackles that cuffed his wrists together felt the same, and Seonghwa was almost convinced that he was in fact locked up inside the manor. 

The thought of the other leader sent a sharp pain through his chest, one that rivaled the aching in his skull. Whatever feelings he possessed for the man was indescribable and he was almost concerned at how much it consumed him. It was irrational how so much of him wanted nothing more than to have Hongjoong to himself, to be able to have the other underneath him, and to just be touching him. 

Before they kissed, Seonghwa felt a want to have the leader, even if he was too afraid to admit it to himself. But the moment that their lips brushed one another, everything in him desired to just take and take and take. The energy in him wanted to take everything that it could and give it to Hongjoong, make him feel as energised as Seonghwa did so that they had a connection. 

His body needing to feel bonded to Hongjoong. 

“I mean, how could I not have? A human able to kill another without placing a hand on them? It sounded impossible...and yet the story stuck with me.” 

The voice snapped him out of his thoughts and a nasty part of him wanted to kill the man for taking the pretty image of Hongjoong away from him. 

“After that, it seemed as though I couldn’t go anywhere without hearing about this powerful warrior known as Mars.” 

The mocking tone in the man's voice only made the aggression within him grow. If his body wasn’t so exhausted from the energy he used up from before, he knew that it would be itching under his skin with the desire to attack the figure he could hear walking closer to him. 

Seonghwa almost wanted to respond with something equally mocking, something that could make the man realise that he wasn’t someone to be talked down on. 

Yet, like in every situation, he heard Yeosang’s voice echo in his head, telling him how _A knowledgeable enemy is more dangerous than a powerful one._

Whoever had him chained up, knew that he needed to use as much energy as possible to be considered weak. They knew to wait before capturing them, knew that his ability wasn’t infinite and that it hurt him as much as it hurt others. 

“And like most, I became infatuated with this power. To the point that I sent thousands of my people across the globe to find this Mars. To find this legend and bring him to me.” 

The fact that anyone had an infatuation with his ability made him want to laugh. He couldn’t understand how anyone would want to be cursed with the thing that he was born with. Couldn’t understand why they would want to give anything to be given the disease that he had. 

Couldn’t understand why people would trade a life of normality and happiness just to feel his power.

“And when I finally had him in my grasp, a filthy bastard took him away from me.” 

The mention of Hongjoong had his eyes opening for the first time. His gaze immediately going to where the man was crouching before him. 

The grin on his face seemed to triple in size once they saw Seonghwa paying attention to him – the smile making the dimples in his cheeks seem like craters. The expression nearly having him recoil, completely caught off guard at how _soft_ the person looked. At how genuine the person appeared to be in his presence. 

Yet he did not let the man’s appearance deter him from his goal. 

With as much venom as he could, he spoke. 

“I was never yours to take.” 

The man’s smile didn’t even twitch, as though expecting his response. 

“Why? Because you were going to be taken by Kim Hongjoong?” 

The way he said Hongjoong’s name felt dirty and Seonghwa had to remind himself that he was in chains with no energy under his skin. He would have to wait to teach this man a lesson for uttering the leader's name with such disdain. 

“No.” 

“Then amuse me. Why?” 

“Because I am not something to be owned. I am not a pet. I am not a weapon. I am not a toy for men like you to pick up and use for your own entertainment. I am my own person, and no one is going to take that away from me.” 

As he spoke, he lifted his body off the ground, moving so that he could be inches away from the others space. Wanting to intimidate him into looking away from him, wanting that stupid smile of his to drop off his face and to start treating Seonghwa like an enemy and not a prize. 

Silence overwhelmed them for a minute or two. Both just staring at one another and daring to see who would break away first. Seonghwa’s body heavily protested as he refused to move from the position he was in, everything in him crying with exhaustion. 

But he knew he couldn’t back down. 

“And people forget that, don’t they? That you are merely a person.” 

His captor didn’t blink as he spoke, as though attempting to stare directly into Seonghwa’s soul. Not realising that the leader was doing the same. Not realising that he was trying to look inside his mind and rip open all the doors he could get his hands on, trying to see what secrets he could use to make this man beg for mercy. 

Seonghwa didn’t get to do this for long before the man stood up, rising to his full height and looking down at his confined figure. Keeping that beautifully sadistic smile on his face before making his way to the door and opening it, allowing a guard to enter with a body being dragged in behind him – the person desperately scrambling to break away, despite the obvious pain that they were in. 

“And like everyone else you have a heart. A heart that cares so much that it threatens to drown you."

The lump in his throat increased in size as he watched Mingi get thrown down a few feet away from him. 

The younger member looking worse than he had ever seen, including when they had first met. Splashes of black, blue, and purple coated his frame, the bruises seeming to be on every available piece of skin. Dried blood also coated his figure, making Seonghwa unsure if the torture he was subjected to was new or old.

Yet the worse was what was underneath all the cuts and bruises. The worse was the bags under his eyes that rivaled the night sky and Seonghwa yearned to reach out to him and coax him into sleep. The worry lines on his forehead had seemed to stain his once delicate skin and with how raw his lips looked made Seonghwa aware that he had most likely spent hours chewing away at them. 

He looked so unlike himself that it made Seonghwa want to be sick. 

“And it is so big. That you would let anyone drag you under, even someone as weak and pathetic as him.” 

The man tangled his fingers into Mingi’s greasy hair and dragged him onto his knees, tightly tugging at his skull and forcing him to whimper. The broken sound that came from the back of his throat had Seonghwa pulling at his chains, not caring when his wrists burned in pain. 

Mingi had his eyes squeezed shut, tears threatening to drip off the ends of his eyelashes. He was desperately trying to appear strong and Seonghwa knew that once they escaped the man's clutches, he would praise the younger for being so brave. 

But for now, he would have to focus on being a leader and not a friend. 

“The fact you underestimate him shows that you haven’t been watching us as well as you should have.” 

Seonghwa knew it wasn’t important to justify why the other three boys were in his inner circle, especially not to someone like him. But he also couldn’t sit back and allow Mingi to question himself, couldn’t allow him to question Seonghwa’s loyalties to him. 

“It’s hard not to underestimate a pacifist. Someone who would rather watch his own parents be murdered instead of stepping up.” 

The tear that trailed down Mingi’s face had Seonghwa stop struggling. 

He knew he needed to stop fighting a losing battle. His ability would take even longer to rejuvenate if he kept struggling. The best he could do for his friend was wait. Wait until their captor had let his walls down so that Seonghwa could rip his eyes out and shove them down his own throat, and make him watch as Seonghwa tore him to shreds. 

Because unlike when he first met Hongjoong, he knew that this man could not make him become helpless enough not to act. 

For starters, the man did not rival the power that the other leader had. He did not possess the same amount of chaos and flare that the younger man did, and he sure as hell didn’t give Seonghwa whiplash with every sentence. And unlike Hongjoong, this man’s only intention was to be powerful, whereas the other wanted to cause destruction for destruction's sake. 

This man was far too logical and _human_ to make Seonghwa feel truly powerless. 

“His restraint to kill makes him far more powerful than anyone in this building.” 

“And why’s that?” 

“Because he is the only person who is able to hold me back.” 

The man laughed at that, the loud sound making Mingi flinch. 

“And what if I don’t want you to hold back, hu? What if I want you to turn everything to ash?” 

The smile that crossed Seonghwa’s face can only be described as dark. 

His brain began to think of the world at his feet. People screaming at him, begging for mercy. He could imagine how he would look down on their crumpling figures and laugh as their last breaths would go to asking for his kindness. Even though moments before they would curse at him, call him a disease, and attempt to eradicate him themselves - none of them realising that they were the ones the planet needed cleansing of. 

He could picture all the ways he could make them suffer before ripping into them. Taking everything that made them who they were and consuming it for himself. Feeling their heartbeats drum through him and making the abyss inside him preen in happiness. The ability finally content to be getting what it always desired. 

But then he could envision his unit. Not just his unit but Hongjoong and his circle. Could picture the horror on their faces and how they would all attempt to hold him back before he crossed a line he couldn’t go back from. 

And as much as he loved his team and had grown to care for the circle, he knew that they wouldn’t be able to contain him in that form. None of them had the ability to stop him from becoming someone that they would not recognise. Not if Mingi wasn’t there. 

The younger male was the only person on the planet who knew how to use his heart over his brain. He would act emotionally over logically, meaning that he would be unpredictable if Seonghwa became consumed by power. 

He wouldn’t be afraid to throw himself in front of him. He would protect all the people who constantly threatened them and who would kill them without hesitation. Because that was the sort of person that he was. He believed in second chances and he thought that every life was sacred, that no one deserved to have death put upon them. 

He was a better man than they all were. 

“Why did you bring him in here?” 

The man dropped Mingi’s head and pushed him back to the floor. The smacking sound of his body hitting the concrete had Seonghwa clenching his fists, hating that he had to be in unnecessary pain. 

“Answer me.” 

“Why don’t I cut to the full chase instead. Let me end this little foreplay and let me tell you what I want.” 

He paused for a dramatic effect, the silence making him seethe. 

“I want you to make a choice Seonghwa.” 

The man wandered back towards him, leaning down so that their breathes fanned one another’s faces. Seonghwa resisted the urge to gnash his teeth at him when he reached to drag his fingers through his hair, gently tugging away the knots as he spoke. His voice almost loving, the tone of it adding to the stone that had dropped in Seonghwa’s stomach. 

“You can stay here and refuse to do what is asked of you. And your lovely team gets to pay the consequences. Or I can let them all leave... but-” 

“But?” 

“But my dear. If you want them to go you need to do your first task.” 

At this point Mingi had crawled onto his side so that he could look at Seonghwa, his eyes wide. Even though he had been tortured and degraded, he somehow still looked innocent. The world was so desperate to break him and he had continuously fought back to remain the person he was. 

And at that moment Seonghwa knew that he would do anything to make sure that he could stay that way. 

“What is the task?” 

The crack in his voice was almost inaudible, but from the wide grin on the man, he knew that the other had heard it. Had heard his vulnerability and knew that he was getting what he wanted. He knew that he had cornered Seonghwa. 

“To kill Kim Hongjoong, of course.” 


	27. Chapter 27

**Present**

_We don’t want your broken parts._

**“** Yunho. For the 3rd time. Stop screaming bloody murder. It isn’t going to bring Mingi back to us, so calm the fuck down.” 

If looks could kill, San would be dead ten times over. 

For the last hour or so, the man had been screeching to the high heavens for their captors to bring back their friend. The anxiety in the room seeming to skyrocket with every word shared, all of them on edge that the threats would result in someone else being hurt or taken. 

“And like I said the other times. You can’t ask me to calm down when these filthy bastards are touchin-” 

“He’s not made of glass.” 

Yeosang’s voice made the room go quiet. It was the first time he had spoken since he watched the people tear a screaming Mingi out of the room. But his words did not make them fall silent, but the tone he used. 

Instead of being angry, like they all assumed he would be, he in fact sounded bored. It was as if they hadn’t experienced the same thing at all like they hadn’t seen someone they cared for crying for help. 

It was that voice that made Yunho pause, his mind racing to find the right words. It took a moment or two before he spoke in a much calmer tone, the worry still evident.

“I know that.” 

And Yunho did know that. 

Before he got to know Mingi, he mistakenly looked down on him. Thought he was weak as he refused to fight, and he just let his friends jump in the way for him. Thought he was pathetic as he was easily manipulated by his enemies as he would let them live despite their constant attempts to kill them. 

But from the time they had shared together he had learned that Mingi was not someone to be underestimated. Even though he was less aggressive and bloodthirsty than the rest of his group, he was a force to be reckoned with. 

He was the last resort when in battle. More often than not when he stepped into a fight the tides would turn. Although he hated hurting another person, he was willing to do it for his friends – he was willing to become a warrior if that was demanded of him. 

And he was a fierce warrior. Yunho spent hours and hours training one on one with him, and the man easily kept up with him. His strategy was dodging, but then when he grew bored, he would strike. Swiftly darting towards him and finding any opening, even if it was tiny, and exploiting it. 

He was just like the rest of his group, but he was much more subtle about it. He didn’t need to be as intimidating as Seonghwa or as aggressive as Jongho. He could just be himself. 

And people underestimated him when he was himself. They always forgot that he was running with a pack of savages. That to be a part of their group he had to be as bad as they were. 

People only remembering that fact when it was too late. 

“Then you should know that whatever they do to him is nothing that he can’t handle.” 

“How come you two are so calm?” 

Wooyoung’s didn’t usually question the attitude of his lover, knowing that the man expressed his emotions in different ways. Whilst San was constantly showing his affection for the two of them, Yeosang was a bit more discreet. 

He would do small acts, but they would say a million words that he couldn’t express. Acts like holding the blanket up slightly so that they knew he desired their company. Or how he would stand close to them, waiting for them to notice his existence so that they could be the ones to initiate touching. Or how he would give over his favourite part of a meal to them as he wanted them to be satisfied. 

But when it came to the other three, he knew that Yeosang became much more antsy, unable to control his own feelings. Unlike his quieter love for them, he was much more expressive when it came to them. 

To see Yeosang and Jongho so unbothered about the whole situation made him feel uncomfortable. 

“Because we know that they won’t kill him.” 

“You sound so confident.” 

“There would be little point killing him when they went through all of this effort to capture us in the first place. If they truly wanted us dead, then they would have done it earlier.” 

Unlike the unbothered tone that Yeosang had, Jongho spoke with absolute conviction. He had too much confidence for a man whose body had been tortured hours before and who was chained up with no escape. 

“And what if they have taken him to be killed in front of Seonghwa?” 

It was only then that Wooyoung noticed that they were not in fact as confident as they seemed. 

Their words and tones suggested that they could not care for what was happening to their other friends, but their minute actions gave a different impression. 

For example, both of their eyes kept darting to the door every few seconds as if they expected it to burst open. Even when people spoke, they didn’t focus on them too long, their eyes drifting back to where Mingi had been taken. They also kept fidgeting, neither of them able to get comfortable. It was clear that both of their bodies were itching to fight against their restraints, to at least try and break out to find the other half of their team. 

But for a reason that Wooyoung didn’t understand, they just sat there. Not attempting to escape at all, making it seem like both had accepted the fates they had been given. 

It was eerie, to say the least, and seeing them both so unlike themselves had him shifting in his seat. 

“He won’t let that happen.” 

Jongho’s voice came across as strained. The boy trying to sound as confident as he did moments ago but failing to do so. 

“You saw how much energy he used. Not even the great Mars could fight an army like this.” 

“But Seonghwa could.” 

Yunho didn’t think as he spoke, immediately cutting into San’s words before he had finished. The memory of Mingi’s lecture was still so fresh in his mind. 

“What do you mean?” 

At this point Jongho and Yeosang had turned their attention to him, both of them seeming to forget their mission of watching the door. 

Yunho almost felt unnerved to have their attention. Yeosang’s eyes on him were ones that made shivers rush down his spine. The expression he wore was one that can only be described as protectiveness. Even with the weeks, they had shared together he did not trust them to make assumptions about their leader. 

Yet Jongho’s stare is the one that had him twitching in his seat, his whole body itching with the desire to hide away from them. It didn’t matter how much time they had been a part, Yunho always felt weak with those eyes on him. 

“Mingi told me that Seonghwa would risk everything for his unit.” 

The statement was relatively vague, but it seemed to be the right thing to say as Yeosang and Jongho appeared to silently approve of his words. Well, that was the impression that Yunho got as they both seemed to go back to their earlier task of checking the door for Mingi's return. 

“Are you saying that Seonghwa will bargain with these fuckers?” 

“It’s not like we have many other options.” 

“So, we just have to wait to die?” 

San’s words weighed heavier than any of them cared to admit. 

Silence consumed the room and unlike before, Yunho felt no need to scream for their enemy's attention. In fact, he began to contemplate the life that he had lived, his brain beginning to realise that this could truly be the day that he was going to die. 

It wasn’t the first time that the circle had been captured. But it was the first time that he felt hopeless about getting out of the situation he was in. 

Maybe it felt different because there were more people to care for. Maybe it was because this enemy didn’t care about them and they were bargaining tools instead of the main prize. Maybe it was because they were all far too distracted to even focus on breaking out, their minds elsewhere. 

Maybe it was because Hongjoong was sitting in the corner of the room acting as though they did not exist. 

The second that the man had left the room he had fallen into silence and none of them could break him out of it. They had tried to ask him questions, they had even tried to shout at their leader so that he would snap at them. But they did not get anything. Just this glossy look that none of them could understand. 

“Well...if we are all going to die.” A lump formed in his throat at the words, his body not wanting to admit out loud that they were all going to face their demise. “I have to know...Jongho. Why did you leave?” 

The expression on the younger’s face was heart-breaking. Yunho almost regretted speaking, but he knew he would regret it more if he didn’t know the truth. He could no longer just pretend that the past between them didn’t exist as it wasn’t fair on either of them. 

They needed this closure. 

“I told you, I couldn’t risk staying and burning you.” 

The way he said it was desperate. It was as if he was trying to convince himself of those words as well as Yunho. 

“We both know that I loved you enough to take the burn.” 

“I...” 

“But he didn’t. Isn’t that right little one?” 

All eyes snapped to Hongjoong. 

His voice was gruff, as though he hadn’t used it in days. The glossy look that was once cast over his eyes had been replaced with something sad. Yunho felt his hands clench as he looked over at his leader, hating how broken the man looked. 

He had seen Kim Hongjoong through everything. He had seen all his highs and lows. He had sat back and watched San and Wooyoung join in with his mad fits of anger, leaving them to try and fill the voids in their heart before intervening and patching them up. He had sat through every injury and illness, caring for his leader when he was the most vulnerable and never saying a word of it afterward. 

He had seen his victory's and stood by him through wars and rebellions. When the world cast down everything it had left to give, Yunho didn’t think of leaving even for a minute. No matter the enemy he had stayed with Hongjoong, never doubting the man for even a second. 

Yet this was the first time he looked defeated. 

And that was enough to punch a hole in Yunho’s chest. The sight of his pain made his breathing laboured and he had to push down the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. 

“Didn’t what?” 

From the way that Wooyoung’s voice shook, it was clear that he was feeling the same way Yunho was. 

“Love him back.” 

Jongho’s response after was instantaneous. 

“I tried to! I desperately wanted to love you like how you loved me, but there is a thing inside of me that wouldn’t let that happen. And once I realised that, I knew I could never give you what you needed.” 

“And what did I need?” 

“Someone who wasn’t afraid of giving you their all.” 

Once again, his answer was instantaneous, as though he already knew how this conversation was going to turn out. 

“You had nothing to fear...You gave me enough. I fell in love with you because you were you. Nothing else but you.” 

Everything seemed to come back to him at once. 

Yunho could remember the first time he had seen him and how his heart caught in his throat. How he immediately knew that he would not find anyone as beautiful as the younger. Even back in those days when they didn't know the meaning of beauty, Yunho found him to be stunning. 

He didn’t think Jongho could be more perfect than that. 

But he was proven to be wrong as he soon got to see his smile. A big toothy grin that had Yunho’s knees go weak, and it was accompanied by melodic laughter that had his heart singing in his chest. 

After that, every encounter had him falling in love with him more and more. 

He was fortunate enough to get to know Jongho as a person and not the chief’s son. In public, the man constantly had to act like a leader, but behind closed doors, Yunho got to see him as just himself. He didn’t have to act as serious as he was expected to be, he could be silly and cute – a personality that was often destroyed in the clan that they lived him. 

Yunho then felt privileged when he let his walls down and let him see the imperfections that he had. The elder finding those imperfections to be endearing, even if he would have never admitted that out loud. 

“And sooner or later that wouldn’t have been enough. You would have expected more.” 

At some point, Jongho had leaned forward in his chair, his body straining against the metal that was wrapped around him. His expression was begging, as though he was telepathically trying to tell him the words that he could not say. 

But Yunho could not understand what he was trying to convey. He could not understand the desperation on his face or the tears that threatened to fall. 

“What more could I have wanted?” 

His voice cracked as he spoke. 

“You would have wanted physical affection from him. You would grow to want his touch and to want to touch him in return. He wouldn’t have been able to give it to you.” 

Yeosang seemed to have pity on the two of them as his voice was the one to fill the room. It was then that the tears began to stream down Jongho’s cheeks and that’s when Yunho pressed his body against the chains, desperate to have them break so he could cradle the other. Brush away the tears that had no right to be on his beautiful face. 

Even if he no longer loved the man like he used to, he couldn’t stand to see how pained he looked. 

“I’m too broken for you to want.” 

That seemed to break everyone out of the spell they were under. Yunho didn’t need to look at them to know they were pressing against their confinements, all of them overwhelmed with the desire to comfort him. 

The tears seemed to stream faster at the quiet. His sobbing getting louder as he watched them struggle. 

“No. You not liking touch doesn’t make you broken. Never in any world would that have made you broken.” 

Hongjoong’s voice came across as rough yet kind. Jongho could barely think before Yunho’s came next, the man’s words making the squeezing in his chest decrease. 

“Jongho...You aren’t broken. You should never have remorse for how you feel, as your discomfort is not worth making someone else happy.” 

He paused for a moment before staring directly into Jongho’s eyes. 

“I should have respected your boundaries and for that, I apologise. You did not deserve to be treated the way you were, especially towards the end. Your feelings are valid and so are you, so I’m sorry if I made you feel as though you aren’t.” 

“Well, isn’t this cute.” 

It was at that moment the doors were pushed open and in came Mingi, his broken body crumbling at their feet, with a new man trailing in behind him with a sick grin. He seemed to be whimpering out pleads that none of them could hear, which sobered up the room. Including Jongho, as his pained crying became reduced to small hiccups. 

Yunho had never wanted to throttle a man more. Not just because he had harmed his friend but also because he did not allow Jongho time to be calmed down from his almost panic attack. 

Yet, he didn’t get to express his anger because at that point, in came Seonghwa. His eyes murderous as he looked out across the room and Yunho almost felt relief at his expression. A strong part of him believing that the other leader was going to lash out and kill their captor. 

But that hope in him died down when he saw Seonghwa’s eyes dart over to where Hongjoong sat. His leader surprising him as he gave a kind small smile to the man, bowing his head slightly and speaking with a gentle tone. 

“Hello, beautiful. Are you ready to kill me?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late but happy asexual awareness week!
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to all the Ace people (If you couldn't tell.) Take it from one Ace kid to another, it is perfectly okay to not feel attraction, either romantically or sexually. You are fine the way you are and don't you let anyone tell you otherwise.


	28. Chapter 28

**Present**

_In a world full of the word yes..._

**“** _Hello, beautiful. Are you ready to kill me?”_

_No._

The first thought that raced through Seonghwa’s mind is how much he wanted to protest. How much he wanted to scream and tear through his own bonds. How much he wanted to turn to their captor and force a blade down his throat and watch buckets of blood spill out of his lips. 

Everything in him wanted to do anything else than hurt the other leader. 

From the time they had shared together, Seonghwa had come to accept that he wanted to protect the male. Even before they had shared a kiss, he had not wanted to harm Hongjoong, the idea almost making him sick to the stomach. The only time he truly thought he was capable of attacking the leader was when his unit was under threat. 

But when they had decided to join forces, he was so quietly grateful to have him by his side, that he knew it would be an internal struggle to harm him. Seonghwa never wanted to share his burdens with anyone until he had met the other man. A part of him convinced that Hongjoong was the only person he had ever met who could relate to Seonghwa, even with the disease within him. 

It was as if they were forged from the same star. 

Yet this desire to protect Hongjoong seemed to have tripled in size at seeing him chained down before him. A small smile was crafted on his face and it punched a hole in Seonghwa’s heart. The expression was not one that he had encountered, it was one that he was sure was foreign on the others face. It was one of sad acceptance. 

And Seonghwa knew that even if he didn’t have that smile aimed at him, his voice told him that he was accepting of Seonghwa’s choice. Unlike the cockiness and cruelty that laced his tone the first time they had met, his voice was calming and genuine. It was as if he was trying to ease Seonghwa’s raging heart and let him know that he was not upset with the decision he had made. 

_He should be upset,_ a useless voice in his mind whispered. 

But as much as he wanted to ignore his own brain, he knew that his subconscious was correct. Hongjoong should be upset. He should be trying to break through to Seonghwa’s humanity and get him to find a way out of this situation instead of complying so easily. He should be saying his goodbyes to the boys he has raised instead of trying to comfort the man who was going to kill him. 

Or he should be furious. In a typical Hongjoong fashion, he should be trashing against his restraints and promising their captor's death for placing them in this situation. He should be the intimidating leader that they all knew he was. He should be the man that enemies feared more than God himself. 

He shouldn’t be as reserved as he was. 

It was this reservation that made Seonghwa lose the courage to look at him, so he looked to the other men in the room. 

They were in similar positions as their leader, but they were not as collected as he was. In some way or another, they were forcing their bodies against the metal that was wrapped around them, straining to get free. Even his own unit was pressed against the confinements, and Seonghwa was unsure that they were fighting to protect Hongjoong or to stop him from making the biggest mistake of his life. 

All except Mingi who was curled up on the ground, his body slowly rising up and down as he struggled for breath. Seonghwa dared to think what they put him through, what sorts of things they did to him to make him break before them. Even the whimpering had died down, as though he was too exhausted to even let the noises break out of him. 

But still, the sight of him did not have his ability flaring. 

The sight of his friend had tears brimming his eyes but Mingi’s crumpled body wasn’t the main thing that had him holding down a sob. It was the way Hongjoong’s inner circle weren’t even attempting to hide the emotions that they held for their leader. 

Since the unit had been forced to live in the manor, they had not witnessed the full depths of love that the circle shared for one another. 

But the way that they thrashed around like caged animals with thick tears flooding their visions made him aware of their feelings for each other. They were quieter with their affections, as though having learned to hide their emotions under the surface of their skin. 

They didn’t wear their heart on their sleeves. 

Yet, seeing their leader be forced out of his chain and onto his knees had them falling apart. If it was any other enemy, they would not have underestimated Hongjoong, knowing that the leader would somehow overpower everyone, even with the odds stacked up against him. 

But this time was different. Because Seonghwa wasn’t their enemy. He was an ally that they had grown to trust. He was someone that they knew their leader would not fight back against, as he had become infatuated with him. 

Hongjoong wouldn’t attempt to live, because he didn’t want to fight against Seonghwa. He wouldn’t fight back as he knew that if he did, they would kill the rest of the group. The sight of Mingi being so broken made them all aware of what their enemies would do to them if they did not get their way. 

“Kim Hongjoong, I bet you are surprised to see me.” 

Seonghwa almost forgot the man standing next to him. His rough voice grated on his eardrums and he found himself resisting the urge to cover his ears with his hands like a child. 

“Not as surprised as you would probably want me to be.” 

Even when facing inevitable death, he was the snarkiest human alive. 

His tone did not hold the same sadness as it did before, instead, it came across as confident as it usually was. It was the voice that Seonghwa had grown accustomed to and admittingly something he had developed to love about the man. 

Seonghwa found himself lost in his own head, thinking back to the days that they were enemies instead of whatever they were now. How once he hated Hongjoong’s bipolar attitudes, as his erratic behaviour made him feel as though he was standing on a tightrope and the wind was urging him to fall. How once his arrogant voice made him want to lash out at the younger and put him in his place, but now it had a small smile flickering onto his lips, glad to hear something so familiar. 

“You’re a smart man, but not even you could have foreseen these events playing out.” 

“I don’t have to be smart to know that this day was going to come sooner or later.” His eyes finally left Seonghwa’s figure and turned to face his enemy, his voice dropping to something less playful than before. “I have lots of enemies Moon. You are just on the long list of people that seek to have my demise.” 

The smirk that was originally cast on Moon’s face developed into one that can only be described as sinister. Like Hongjoong’s words had struck a chord deep within him, hating the fact that even on his knees facing death, he did not care for the man who had got him there. 

“I am not like your other enemies though, am I Kim Hongjoong? None of them have ever trapped you and all your brats in one place. None of them would have ever actually killed you.” 

“And none of them would have killed me. You are getting Seonghwa to kill me instead of dirtying your own hands. And from what I remember, Seonghwa is not my enemy.” 

Hongjoong saying his full name made him uncomfortable. 

He had got used to hearing him say “beautiful.” Even when the leader was angry at Seonghwa, he called him by his pet name. As though saying his name would burn his tongue if he did like he needed to remind the blonde of how Hongjoong saw him every time they spoke to one another. 

Seonghwa couldn’t tell if the other man saying his name meant that he no longer saw him in that way. That he no longer saw him as beautiful as he knew that he would be the one to end his life. 

“Of course, he is your enemy. Your entire relationship is built off the ashes of civilizations and the broken backs of those who opposed your rule. The world is not big enough for you to be allies, let alone lovers.” 

Moon was right about the world not being big enough for the two of them. Seonghwa felt suffocated when people possessed any form of power that could be a threat to him and his team. He had an inexplicable need to wipe out anyone who could result in his teams' demise and Hongjoong was the biggest threat he had ever met. 

“Your wrong. The world is so big it was no wonder that they joined together. They aren’t like you; they couldn’t live off being lonely.” 

Just like that, Yeosang’s voice brushed away all of Seonghwa’s doubts. 

He turned his attention to look at his second in command and couldn’t help but feel pride bloom in his chest. The younger male had grown bored of struggling to break free, and for the first time in a while, he looked like the fearless warrior that Seonghwa had first encountered. He was sat back with nothing but fury in his eyes that threatened to slice through anyone who got too close to him. 

He didn’t have the ability to fight back so he did what he had trained everyone else to do. He was using his words as weapons. 

_He’s buying us time,_ Jongho’s voice rang through his head. 

“How could a man who has everything be lonely? Look at the power I have and the power that I will have when Seonghwa is mine.” 

Moon moved to stand front in of Yeosang, not realising that the younger was purposefully getting under his skin. 

His shift in position had the guards tensing up, all of them preparing for if Seonghwa decided to turn against them and make an attempt on their leader. Each of them clenched their hands around the swords that lay in their hold, as though they were daring someone to try and attack them. 

Despite the situation they were in Seonghwa couldn’t help but smirk at the sight. Even with their weapons and their chained prisoners, they still feared the power that they had. 

“What is the point in having this power if you will only use it for yourself. Face it, you only care for your own life and you don’t give a shit what happens to the people around you. All this power and you are still like every other pathetic bastard we have met.” 

The man that Seonghwa had woken up to appeared to be no more. Their mischievous confident captor seemed to transform into something dark before their very eyes. Yeosang’s words had made Moon’s façade drop and he was showing his true colours – unsurprisingly, he was someone who didn’t like to be undermined and challenged. 

The room seemed to hold its breath as Moon leaned down to get into Yeosang’s space. Seonghwa watched as the younger barely flinched as the man’s nose brushed against his own, his expression as unbothered as ever. 

Yet the closer Moon got, the cockier Yeosang began to act – as though glad to have the man’s attention fully on him. He seemed to be having his desired effect as Moon’s shoulders began to shake, the man having to physically push down the anger that wanted to overwhelm him. But when Yeosang tilted his chin up and allowed a small smirk to cross over his lips, that is when their captor decided to act. 

He rose back to his full height and as quick as a flash, he nailed Yeosang in the face with a punch. Even with the distance between the two, Seonghwa could hear the crack of the younger’s nose as the fist contacted him. Blood immediately spilled down his face and into his teeth, but he remained as he was before - acting as if the hit hadn’t even occurred. 

“We made a deal.” 

It was the first time Seonghwa had spoken since he entered the room. Just like Hongjoong, his voice was quiet in a way of sad acceptance. Yet they could hear the undertone of a threat leaking into his words, as though he was stopping himself from saying anything else and he was merely reminding Moon of what they had come to an agreement with. 

It was at his voice that their captor spun on their heal and made his way back over to Seonghwa, shoving him toward the kneeling man to close the distance between the two of them. 

From the closeness, Seonghwa could see amusement dancing behind Hongjoong’s eyes. The younger man obviously finding it hilarious that Yeosang was able to break a leader with his words alone. 

Seonghwa wished he could share the same sentiment. He wanted nothing more than to hold the confidence that Hongjoong had and laugh in the face of his enemy. If it was any other day, he would have done just that. But it was different when everyone he had ever cared for was sitting in a room together all under threat. 

“I’ve grown bored of them. Kill Hongjoong so I can get these vermin out of my sight.” 

Two of the guards moved at his words. They came to stand by Seonghwa’s side and helped unchain his wrists so that they could place a long broad sword into his grip. 

He didn’t get a chance to think of betraying them when he noticed the other soldiers had manipulated themselves around the rest of the boys. Weapons either placed at their necks or chests, the actions promising Seonghwa that they would kill them without hesitation if he stepped a foot out of line. 

“Awh, I don’t even get the chance to say my last words? Seems fairly cruel to me.” 

“Cruel? You torture and slaughter people for fun. This death is a mercy for a man like you.” 

“Getting the man I love to kill me seems quite cruel. No matter the things I have done.” 

_Love._

Seonghwa’s mind instantly raced. The word flicking a switch deep within him and he had to refrain from gasping loudly for the breath that was just stolen from him. His body burning with the need to wrap the other into his arms and just cover him from the rest of the world, to protect him from everything that threatened them. 

Love was something that was reserved for humans. Reserved for people who weren’t monsters, or diseases or weapons. Love was something sacred and precious and only a few were fortunate to have it. 

Seonghwa was someone who was so rarely fortunate. 

“But I suppose I am quite privileged to be killed by someone as beautiful as him..” 

Hongjoong sat up on his knees properly, smiling so widely and openly at Seonghwa that it had tears slipping down his cheeks. 

“After all, he is a sight for sore eyes.” 

_No._


	29. Chapter 29

**Present**

_I'm proud of us._

Seonghwa couldn’t stop the way his hands trembled as he looked down at the man who loved him. 

If he wasn’t clutching the weapon as hard as he was, he knew it would have slipped through his fingers and clattered against the stone floor. He could almost hear the way the sound would echo through the silence that had fallen over them. 

Even Moon had become quiet watching the two of them interact with one another. But unlike the rest of the people in the room, he had a smirk plastered onto his face – pleased that Hongjoong was adding to Seonghwa’s torment. 

But it wasn’t the way the other leader was kneeling so submissively in front of him that made his stomach lurch. It was the way he repeated his first words to him. The memory of his cockiness from months before flickered in his mind, but it was immediately replaced by the gentleness that had just occurred. 

It was as if Hongjoong was trying to remind him that the man he was before was dead. That now he was a new man. A person who had learned how to care for people besides his team. A person who had learned to suppress the flames within him and had turned them into a warmth instead of a burn. A person who had learned how to love. 

He was completely different from when they had first met, even though logically Seonghwa knew he was still the same leader. 

A small part of him whispered how if he was the same human as before he wouldn’t hesitate to kill him on behalf of his team. If this was just Kim Hongjoong, the walking embodiment of nightmares and a ruthless monster, he would have slit his throat with no questions asked. In fact, he would have laughed mercilessly at seeing the other man look so weak at his feet and would have wanted to drag out his demise as long as he possibly could. 

But that was before he got to see behind Hongjoong’s walls. Before he could see the small acts of kindness that he had reserved for his circle and how his actions expressed the love he shared for them. How he had endearing nicknames for the people who mattered to him, even having one for Seonghwa before they got to know one another – like he foretold that Seonghwa would be important in his life. How he was a fearsome fighter but when it was just the two of them in bed together, he became so delicate. 

Getting to know Hongjoong was the best thing that had happened to him. 

Even though in the grand scheme of things they hadn’t been together for that long, Seonghwa knew that Hongjoong needed to remain in his life. The other leader filling the small crack of loneliness that was still in his heart and by helping him feel more human than he ever had. 

He felt like less of a freak when around Hongjoong. 

Subconsciously he stepped forward, as though his body craved to be next to the other. But his movement had pained gasps erupting in the room. 

“Seonghwa please...” 

Upon hearing San’s broken voice, he turned to look at the younger. His heart raging harder than it did before as he saw the tears that were streaming down his flushed cheeks. A guard's sword still rested against his neck and he found himself almost nervous that the guard had harmed him to make him this emotional. 

“Don’t hurt him.” 

Back when he didn’t know San and only knew him as Yeosang’s psychotic lover, he could never imagine him looking this small. Even when Mingi had sliced his side and they left him for dead, he couldn't picture San not being a warrior. 

Yet by threatening his leader it made him look so tiny and breakable. Like his whole world was crashing around him. And maybe it was. Seonghwa couldn’t imagine seeing San like this and he could bet that San never imagined seeing Hongjoong like this – seeing him so willing to give him. 

It was Moon’s cackle that broke him out of his thoughts. 

“He is not worthy of being loved, so don’t pretend he is.” 

It was a surprise to no one when San ignored the man, still continuing to beg for his friend’s life. 

“Please Hwa. We can take anything they give us, just don’t kill-” 

“Quiet now Sannie. I don’t like to see your tears.” 

The earlier sadness had crept back into Hongjoong’s voice and it made Seonghwa aware of the number of tears pouring down his face. Each drop splashing against the stone ground and even with the noise in the room, he could practically hear the collision. 

_I wonder if my ability can fix a broken heart,_ the thought randomly passed through his head and he found himself smiling slightly in a self-deprecating sort of way. Of course, he knew his ability would return to him when he was well-rested, but he knew it was not kind enough to fix the trauma he would suffer through if Hongjoong died. 

_Ability,_ the word repeated in his head louder _._

“Why are you doing this Joon?! Fight back!” 

Wooyoung’s voice pierced through the room, the noise echoing on each wall and crashing down onto the man on his knees. Despite the aggression in his tone, the tears cascading down his cheeks showed his fear and sadness more. 

“And risk you?” 

“They won’t kill us!” 

“Of course, he will.” 

Hongjoong knew as well as Seonghwa that they would slaughter their team if not given what they wanted. Hongjoong’s death meant their freedom. Hongjoong’s death would be a symbol of placing Seonghwa under their thumb, as he would do whatever they would ask if they killed the man he was growing to love. 

But his resistance would mean their torture and his punishments would result in their demise. 

The revelation to the rest of the room had them pausing from their struggling. All of them finally understanding why Seonghwa was crying as hard as he was, and why he simply accepted killing Hongjoong instead of allowing the group to be harmed. 

“You don’t think I am a man of my word?” 

Moon pretended to be shocked, but the whole thing was so exaggerated that it just confirmed Hongjoong’s words. 

“You might as well kill all of us then.” 

It was the first time that Yunho had spoken since his and Jongho’s heart to heart. His voice sounded croaky from how dry his throat was, but his words only came across as confident. Like he didn’t fear death if it meant that they were together. 

Upon hearing that, it made Hongjoong’s head snap in his direction, his eyes blazing with the familiar fire. The expression on his face was furious and it seemed to make the temperature in the room drop. 

“You are not so usually stupid Yunho.” 

Yunho could understand why their leader was acting as harshly as he was, but it didn’t mean he didn’t violently flinch back.

Hongjoong risked everything for them and Yunho was willing to throw that kindness back into his face and give their lives up without a fight. The thought was downright insulting. 

“Neither are you, but it looks like we are both trying new things.” 

The two of them stared at each other, communicating without words to see who would back down first. Usually, if this happened, Yunho would lose as he didn’t like to challenge their leader. But this time it was different. He was willing to fight back with all his might as he couldn’t let Hongjoong sacrifice himself without him knowing that they loved him just as much as he did. 

Despite the fact they were butting heads with one another, their gazes were loving. Like they were trying to convey every reason why they were fighting the other. Hongjoong fighting as he wouldn’t dare risk getting his circle killed, the three of them being the reason he had lived for so long. Whilst Yunho was fighting to show the leader that he was the reason he continued to live each day. That this man fixed him when he thought he was beyond repair and he owed everything to the leader – even his own life. 

None of them spoke as they shared this contact, the moment far too intimate for others to partake in. Seonghwa could feel himself looking away from the two of them, feeling too guilty to even hear their final words to one another. Guilty as he would be the one to kill Hongjoong and guilty as he would be the one to take away someone who was a part of Yunho’s family. 

_Ability._

“You’ll protect us even in death. Right, Joon?” 

Wooyoung forced the two of them to turn their attention towards him. The younger already looking at Hongjoong with a small smile, the familiar sight of sad acceptance clearly on his expression. And from the corner of Seonghwa’s eye, he could see San wearing the same face – all four of them prepared to die together. 

Hongjoong wanted to protest further but seeing the fiery stares of the men he had helped raise made him stop. With a heavy lump in his throat, he forced himself to nod. Wanting to give them this last lie so that they wouldn’t feel too guilty when he was to die alone. 

“Without Seonghwa around, you might as well kill us too.” 

Jongho caused every head in the room to turn and the choking sound that came from Seonghwa’s throat came unprompted. 

However, the youngest wasn’t looking at any of them, in fact, he was ignoring all the eyes on him. Instead, he was looking down at his friend lying motionlessly on the floor, unsure if the elder was breathing at all. His intense gaze on the figure made Seonghwa look down at the beaten body and it had his knees threaten to give way underneath him. 

“I didn’t realise all of you were so eager to die.” 

The gleeful look in Moon’s eye as he spoke made Seonghwa move. Darting forward and slamming into the man as quick as lightning. 

He didn’t think as he moved, his body acting on complete instinct. No one had a chance to do anything before Seonghwa had Moon up against the wall with a blade underneath his chin. The tip of it cutting into his skin, a small trail of blood starting to stream down his throat. 

He didn’t need to look at the room to know the guards had his friend's necks closer to their own swords, threatening to slice them if he tried anything else – none of them acting without their leader's command. 

Seonghwa had to physically refrain himself from thrusting his weapon straight up into the man’s jaw, his whole-body desiring to bathe in the blood of his enemy. But he knew that he couldn’t do that, not when the people he cared for were on the balance of life and death – all of them walking a fine line that Seonghwa could tip if he made a mistake. 

_Ability._

“If you kill me, my men will still do as they are told. Your friends will still die.” 

It was only then when a thought struck Seonghwa, one that he was almost positive wouldn’t work but it was the only shot that they had.

He had to fight back the smile that itched to cross his face at the idea, knowing that if he said it out loud his team would beat him for being so stupid. Yet his stupidity had worked before, had saved them countless times and he was willing to be an idiot if it meant they lived one more day. 

So, with the plan at the forefront of his mind, he acted like he was reluctant to pull away, allowing the tip of the sword to drop down and to touch the floor. 

Of course, the sight of him giving up so easily had Moon suspicious, but it didn’t stop him from slowly sliding out of Seonghwa’s grip and moving himself to safety. Once he was sure that the leader wasn’t going to attack him, he rose to full height and straightened out his outfit – the temporary fear he felt was easily replaced by cockiness at seeing Seonghwa so defeated. 

A second became a minute before Seonghwa allowed himself to move back into the center of the room, dragging the sword behind him and making sparks fly at its contact with the ground. As this occurred, he allowed his eyes to cross the space and look at his unit and the circle. 

A rush of feelings bloomed in his chest, all of them contradicting one another to the point it made him feel nauseous. Anger mixed with sadness, sadness mixed with hope, and hope mixed with pride and back to anger – an endless cycle as he looked at each of them. 

Anger when he looked towards San, Wooyoung, and Yunho. The three of them being people he unexpectantly came to care for and he was furious that someone had managed to break them in such a humiliating fashion. They did not deserve to be toyed with just because a mad man found their grief to be entertaining. 

Sadness when he looked at his youngest member and knew that he was preparing himself for death. It always upset Seonghwa to know that he did not fear death, the world had conditioned himself into the perfect soldier and he hated how he wasn’t allowed to be a child. 

Yet hope filled his lungs when he looked at Yeosang, knowing that the younger would do what he needed to do. Knew that he would continue to be a person that Seonghwa could rely on. 

And then looking at them as a whole and he felt a sense of pride. Pride that he had been a part of their lives and got to see the men that they had all become. Not many people in this world got to have a family, and Seonghwa would never be able to thank the stars enough that he got people to love. 

However, this cycle broke immediately when he looked at Mingi. Somehow, he didn’t feel anger at seeing his broken form or a sense of sadness, but just an overwhelming feeling of acceptance. He wasn’t afraid to risk it all if it meant they were safe. 

It took him a few seconds to build up the courage to look down at Hongjoong, his heart hammering in his chest as he did. Once again tears began to leak out of his eyes, and he found himself smiling down at the younger – attempting to convey his newfound love for him through the expression. 

_I love you,_ he mouthed at the younger, needing for him to see it. A sob ripping out of his throat as Hongjoong didn’t hesitate to mouth it back, even as Seonghwa raised the blade over his head. He didn’t even close his eyes as he did like he wanted to spend their last moments together looking at each other. 

He took a deep breath before swinging the sword down. Smiling as he heard the gasps erupt in the room as the weapon penetrated his own stomach. 

_Ability._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mingi is on leave at the moment cause of anxiety :(
> 
> Hope everyone is giving him their love and being patient with him.


	30. Chapter 30

**Present**

_If you hurt yourself, I’ll stay with you._

Hongjoong couldn’t hear the shouts that erupted from the boys locked up around him and the clashing of their chains as they trashed to get out. Couldn’t hear the scream of anguish that erupted out of Moon’s throat and the banging of his footsteps as he rushed to catch Seonghwa before he collapsed to the floor. The man shouting profanities at him, as though he thought it would be able to stop his body from bleeding out. 

The only thing Hongjoong could hear was his own stuttering heartbeat. 

His entire attention was on the labored breaths that were exiting from Seonghwa’s lips. The lips that were curled into a smirk, proud for sacrificing himself for them. The blood trailing out of his mouth somehow adding to the cocky persona he had undertaken. 

It didn’t take a genius to know why he decided to try to take his own life. Hongjoong was fully aware that he did it as a last attempt to kick start his ability, even if it was extremely unlikely that it would work. It was an act of desperation and Hongjoong hated him for it, hated that he thought his life was somehow worth trading for theirs. 

And he hated himself more for knowing that he would have done the same if their positions were different. 

A strong part of him was screaming at him to move, to struggle against his confinements as harshly as the other men were to try and reach Seonghwa. To try as hard as he could to be within his space and just have the elder's attention on him. Not for a selfish reason, but for the reason that he thought that if Seonghwa were to die, he deserved to look at someone he loved instead of the man who would kill all his friends. 

But he simply couldn’t move. His whole body was frozen. 

It took him a moment before he realised that he was scared. 

“Heal yourself or I will fucking murder them all!” 

Moon’s words were background noise to not just Hongjoong. None of them could concentrate on the threats that were sprouting out of the man’s mouth when their friend was coughing up clumps of blood, his life slowly slipping through their fingertips. 

The fear that filled Yeosang earlier was incomparable to what he felt now. A weight had been dropped inside him and he felt the urge to dry heave with the anxiety that had filled his gut. His body was on edge and he felt as though he was drowning in open water and fighting to stay afloat. 

As much as he wanted to be the logical warrior that Seonghwa claimed he was, he found himself struggling to feel either of those things. I mean, could you blame him? The person who raised him, the person who clothed, fed, and housed him was on the ground with a blade in his stomach. A blade he voluntarily placed there in order to try and protect the people around him. 

As much as he was glad to have Wooyoung and San back in his life, he would trade every minute with them to ensure that they didn’t reach the point they were at now. He would trade every ounce of love within him and every smile that he had shared to turn back time and have the four of them in their hut – safe from the rest of the world. 

Nothing was worth his friend dying for them. 

_Two friends._

He refrained from looking over at Mingi, knowing that he would bawl if he got sight of him lying limp and bloodied on the ground. The thought of him having a brutal death and suffering until his last moments, believing that his unit would break out and rescue him, had Yeosang’s lip wobbling. 

_If God’s do exist. Please don’t take them from me, my heart could not cope with the break._

Time was running out and he didn’t know how long they had left. 

“Why are you just standing there?! Get the doctors!” 

Jongho watched as the guards tripped over themselves to escape the room at Moon’s words. He was unsure if they would actually do as instructed or if all of them had left their leader to tantrum at the events that had occurred. 

It didn’t matter either way. The only thing that mattered was that there were no longer swords tracing across their necks and now they could place their full weight into breaking free. 

A small part of him knew that their attempts were useless. That their confinements were far too strong and that their enemies had selected bonds that they knew would be able to hold them. But those facts did not dare stop him. He would hate himself if he didn’t even try to get to Seonghwa, knowing that any attempt was a better chance of success than not trying at all. 

His brain unhelpfully flickered through the memories of him and his unit together.

From when he met them and how they slowly untrained him from being a soldier and instead taught him to be a human. Taught him that he would not be reprimanded for smiling or for crying. That they encouraged him seeking their company in the nights that he didn’t think he could survive the darkness alone. 

He thought of the ways Yeosang taught him mercy, taught him how to spare people instead of fearing that it would come back to bite him in the ass. Made him understand that not everyone who walked the surface world was out for blood, that a lot of them were struggling to get by like they were. 

He thought of how Mingi taught him how to be gentle. That his physical strength didn’t need to be used as a weapon and that his callous hands could be delicate. Taught him things that his clan refused to as they thought it wasn’t suitable for the Chief’s son to know. But most of all taught him that the world was not as cold as he thought it to be, how past all the cracks of hatred there were millions of people who loved just as fiercely as they did. 

He thought of Seonghwa. 

Thought of how he was the most fearless person he had ever met and how no enemy could rival his strength. How at the end of the day the only thing to best him was when the three of them were at risk. He thought of his duality on the battlefield and at home. 

How when they were home Seonghwa would bundle him up in every blanket available and insist on feeding him when he felt even remotely off his game. How he would shush the three of them to sleep and sing them lullaby's as a way to chase away their nightmares. How he wouldn’t hesitate to brush away their tears and coax away the doubts that they had. 

He thought of how Seonghwa felt like more of a home than his own home ever did. 

“Park Seonghwa. I swear on every God above that I will bathe in their blood and use their bodies as target practice if you-” 

It was hard to pay attention to anything when Seonghwa’s whole body was practically on fire. 

The sword was still inside of him and every breath felt like it was ripping apart something new within him. Moon was screeching venomous words at him, but he didn’t dare to place his hands on Seonghwa’s wounds, didn’t dare attempt to stop the blood spilling out of him. Like he was afraid to get his hands dirty; like he was afraid of the blood. 

The thought was almost laughable. The thought of a man running an empire who had no right in being a leader. That Moon was someone who threatened to take everything important to him but who couldn’t do it himself. A man who was all talk but then made his people do it for him, using fear as a tactic to control them even though they had nothing to be scared of. 

He was weak. A coward. A pathetic excuse for a leader. 

Seonghwa hated himself for even fearing him for a second. Hated how this person had managed to get the best of them and had managed to manipulate him and Hongjoong into puppets in order to protect their teams. Hated Moon with every fibre of his very being for laying a hand on Mingi and making him a broken heap on the floor. 

_Mingi._

He opened his mouth to speak but found that he couldn’t as waterfalls of blood poured from his lips. A fleeting thought entered his brain at how he hoped that the taste of iron wouldn’t forever be ingrained in his tongue. His mind still convinced that he would survive this. 

The crimson substance spilling down his chin was enough to distract him from the sensation of his cells beginning to ignite. 

“Don’t you dare close your eyes!” 

Those words snapped Hongjoong out of his frozen state. He lurched forward, fighting like a rabid beast against his chains to get closer to Seonghwa. The more he struggled the more frustrated he became and the more aggressive he got. He looked psychotic to anyone who looked at him and the snarling sound that bubbled from the back of his throat only added to that look. 

His fury seemed to fuel the rest of the group further as they appeared to become as manic as the leader. 

“Seonghwa!” 

It was Yunho’s voice that made his eyes twitch. His whole body screaming with the desire to face the younger and to feel grounded from the floaty feeling that threatened to make him drift away. He wanted nothing more than to face his friends one last time. 

But he possessed no energy to do so. His whole body was throbbing in pain and the thought of moving at all made him involuntarily wince. Knowing that the sensation would make him crave to have darkness envelop him and that he would slip into the unknown much quicker if he exerted himself like that. 

Yet, despite his racing thoughts, the tone of the other’s voice echoed in the back of his mind. 

It wasn't even his name being shouted or the person that was speaking to him that stuck with him. It was the sound of the person's voice. It was a tone that was filled to the brim with desperation, determination, and strength. It was all Yunho’s main emotions bubbling under his skin and leaking out of him, letting the rest of the room know what he was feeling right now. 

It was Yunho placing all his energy into one word. 

And that’s all he needed to hear. 

“Seonghwa?” 

The trembling in San’s voice fuelled the ever-growing fire within him. Seonghwa didn’t need to focus too hard to feel the insatiable void within him licking its lips. The abyss craving to take the strength and energy of those around him and to use it to his own advantage. 

The thrashing from before seemed to die down as they felt the atmosphere in the room switch. None of them could explain the sensation that they were feeling, but they knew it had to do with Seonghwa. 

But even when the leader felt himself growing weaker as Seonghwa’s ability appeared to be stealing their energy, he continued to fight as though his life depended on it. As though he hadn’t noticed the way the air felt energized and how it threatened to steal the oxygen out of him. It was as if Hongjoong only had tunnel vision for Seonghwa. 

“Yes. Heal yourself.” 

Moon leaned closer to Seonghwa, trying to watch his wounds stitch themselves together. Waiting a few seconds before growing annoyed at how nothing was happening. The blonde's body was still trembling as it fought back against exhaustion that wanted to throw him at the gates of Hell. 

The room was fully aware that Seonghwa had taken energy and placed it within himself but for some reason, he wasn’t using it. It was like he was purposefully holding himself back from healing or from lashing out. Like he was keeping the burning energy to himself so that Moon couldn’t get any of it. 

“Heal!” 

Wooyoung was the first to notice Mingi’s eyes fluttering open. 

His brown eyes flickering around the space, the man obviously disorientated but he seemed to relax when he saw Wooyoung looking back at him. Giving the younger a small, but bright smile as an act of reassurance. 

It was only then when he began to look closer at his friend. A spark of awe lighting up within him as he noticed the lumps of bruises and the harsh cuts to be diminishing in size before becoming non-existent. Faint red lines littered all the places that were once harmed, reminding Wooyoung that Mingi had been hurt in the first place – that this was not his mind playing tricks on him. 

Neither of them knew how Seonghwa had managed to do it, but he had given the energy to Mingi in order to heal. He had managed to control his ability and use it to his advantage. 

A minute or two passed before Mingi looked like himself before they were captured. No one else had seemed to notice the healing process or how he was beginning to move without pain overwhelming him. Everyone's attention was on the smiling Seonghwa and trying to work out his next move. 

Because of this, everyone only noticed Mingi when he had fought to get himself onto his knees and moved behind Moon. 

The group didn’t even get a chance to think before they watched Mingi wrap his hands around their captor's neck. He didn’t waste any time shoving his blunt fingertips into the sides of his skin in order to hold his grip. Seonghwa’s ability fuelling his blood making his strength increase as each second passed, making it so when Moon scrambled to break out of his hold it was to no avail. 

The choking sound of their enemy filled the room and they all watched with mouths wide open as Mingi forced the life out of the man. Feeling little to no remorse as he killed Moon and not stopping once he felt the man’s last breath squeeze out of him. 

Silence took over as they watched Mingi throw the body to the side before moving to Hongjoong. All of them feeling a bit nervous as they watched him pick up the blade attached to Moon’s side and trailing over to the leader. However, they all took a relieved breath as they watched Mingi use the strength Seonghwa had given him to slash through Hongjoong’s chains, all of them feeling slightly stupid at the fear they felt. 

He moved quickly as he broke Hongjoong out before moving around the rest of them, breaking apart their chains so that they were free to move to where Seonghwa lay on the floor. Hongjoong already cradling the man’s head within his lap and gently brushing his hair off his forehead, a look of adoration clearly on his face. 

“Beautiful, you can heal yourself now. It’s just us.” 

“He has to go off first...” 

All eyes turned to Yeosang. 

“What do you mean?” 

The pained look that crossed his face was one that Hongjoong wished he would never have to see again. 

“His body will force him to go off so that he can take away the threats that surround him.” 

“Then he can go off.” 

“It’s not that easy.” 

“Then explain it to us!” 

San shouted at his lover, not caring that he was coming across as aggressive. He just wanted them all to be in the same loop so that he could help save his friend instead of allowing him to suffer any longer. 

They were all aware that time was running out and that Seonghwa’s life was on the balance. The way his eyes fought to stay open and how he couldn’t focus on any of them showed them that he was slipping. 

“If he goes off this building will come down on top of all of us and kill us. If we move him his body will see us as a threat and go off anyway and kill us.” 

The power that possessed Mingi moments before seemed to have dissolved as he spoke. The unit was looking down at their leader with agony, all of them already knowing what the only move was. 

“So, the only play is to leave him here?” 

“And it would be for nothing. The impact of the building on his body will crush him to death...” 

“So, he either dies by his own hand or by being crushed.” 

Yunho made the situation seem more black and white than it actually was. 

“What’s the percentage the building with kill him and that he won’t just demolish it with his ability?” 

Even Seonghwa’s eyes turned to look at Hongjoong. 

“It’s impossible to be sure-” 

“But there is a chance he will destroy it?” 

“There is always a chance! But I am saying it is unlikely!” 

Hongjoong nodded at that and sat up straighter, looking up at the group that surrounded him and gave them his usually confident smirk. Pulling Seonghwa into a more comfortable position in his arms as spoke. 

“I like those odds.” 

“Joong. We will all-” 

“Nope. I will see you all after he has gone off.” 

The unit started to protest but they couldn’t change Hongjoong’s mind now. He was going to stay with Seonghwa as his ability went off and he would either die with him or come out much stronger. Either way, he wasn’t going to allow Seonghwa to do this alone. 

His circle must have understood this as they looked at their leader with tears in their eyes, but they didn’t say anything. They simply grabbed a hold of the other three lads and began to force them out of the room, trying not to flinch at their pained shrieks of leaving them behind. 

Wooyoung was the last one at the door and he stopped to turn to look back at his leader. Struggling to keep Mingi under his hold. 

“I’ll see you on the other side.” 

He didn’t like the connotations of those words but Hongjoong couldn’t risk them not escaping. 

“I’ll see you later.” 

With that Wooyoung left the room. 

Hongjoong waited until he couldn’t hear the screaming and crying of the unit before he looked down at Seonghwa. Brushing the pad of his thumb over the elder's face, trying to ease away the worry lines that had painted his forehead. 

He could tell that Seonghwa had a million things he wanted to say but was unable to do so. 

But he didn’t need to say anything. Hongjoong knew everything that he wished to convey and knew that Seonghwa knew the words that he wished to say as well. Since the beginning they had been on the same wavelength as one another, so Hongjoong didn’t doubt that they were thinking the same things. 

“I think it’s time beautiful. “ 

Despite the pain he was in, Seonghwa found it in himself to shake his head. A small tear trailed out the side of his eye at what Hongjoong was asking him to do. He didn’t want to take Hongjoong down with him, he didn’t want to hurt anyone else. 

At his movement, Hongjoong placed his forehead against the blondes and closed his eyes. Whispering for only him to hear. 

“Like you. I wish to die on my own terms.” 

And with that confession, Seonghwa could feel his body letting go of the fire within him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter to go bois.


	31. Chapter 31

**Epilogue**

_One day at a time._

Yeosang couldn’t hear anything past his own screaming. Couldn’t make out the words that were tumbling out of his lips as he felt his body being taken further and further away from his leader. From his friend. From his brother. 

He couldn’t even feel the heat of San’s body around him, the man physically carrying him out of the building. On the surface, he didn’t seem too phased by the hits he received from Yeosang’s thrashing limps, but the way that his grip tightened every few seconds suggested otherwise. 

San was desperately holding himself back from snapping at the elder. He wanted to shout to the heavens for him to stop moving and that he had to stop screeching bloody murder because, at the end of the day, this scenario was the best outcome. 

He also wanted to remind him that this wasn’t easy for San either. That his heart was also weighing heavy in his chest at leaving two people he cared about behind. That his eyes were burning with the need to allow tears to fall and that the lump in his throat was choking him to the point he was unsure if he would ever be able to breathe again. 

But a small part of him reminded himself that the relationships that they shared with their leaders were different from one another. 

Yeosang had probably never feared losing Seonghwa until now. He had never had to feel the gut-wrenching pain of watching his leader sacrifice himself and not knowing if he would survive. The unit had been lucky until now as they knew that Seonghwa could fall back on his ability if things went haywire. So, for the first time, they were experiencing true fear of the unknown. 

Whereas for San he knew that he couldn’t afford to be emotional right. Knew that Hongjoong would never forgive him for risking all their lives just so he could shed some tears. Knew that he had to complete the mission the elder had given him before he could become a person instead of a soldier. And from the looks on Wooyoung and Yunho’s faces, he knew they were feeling the same that he was. 

San didn’t dare spare them a look for too long, knowing that if he spotted the regret on their expressions, he would turn around so that they no longer had to feel helpless. The pained sobbing erupting out of Yeosang’s lips already had him on a tight thread and he knew that if Wooyoung looked even a fraction as broken as he did then he would risk everything to earn back their smiles. 

“S-San. Please.” 

Yeosang’s shouting had died down into him just weeping in his arms. The man constantly repeating pleas, not stating what he wanted but just begging. San didn’t know if Yeosang was asking him to let him go so he could run back to Seonghwa alone, or if he wanted San to turn around and have them all go back. A small part of him began to think that the pleading was not for something physical, but instead, he wanted San to fix the pain within his chest so that he wasn’t doubting his leader. 

Either way, it was awful to hear and San felt guilty for wanting to yell at him earlier – deciding quickly that he preferred to have the trashing and shouting instead of the broken hiccups. 

He didn’t have time to comfort the man, the only thing he could do was gently run his hand up and down Yeosang’s back, trying to soothe the violent shaking into light tremors. 

The moment Yeosang had devolved into a quivering mess it had a domino effect on the rest of his team. First Mingi, who despite his tall stature managed to curl up in Wooyoung’s grip, and then Jongho who went motionless within Yunho’s arms. 

It was almost haunting to see them this way. Usually, when the odds were against their favour, they faced the world with a smirk and dared it to crash down on top of them. Throughout their time together and even when San used to monitor the unit, he had never seen them so broken. 

_They lack faith in their leader,_ whispered his brain. And San found that thought to be much worse than anything else he could conjure up. The bastard Moon had managed to get so far into their heads that they were unsure if they would get Seonghwa back to them. If he would be able to pull off a miracle and use what little of his ability he had left, to not only heal himself but to destroy the building that would crumble down on top of him. 

Subconsciously he felt his body speeding up, the desire to escape away from where his friends lay was becoming too strong for him to contain. Every muscle within him burned with the need to surge forward and to get as far away as possible – as though it thought with distance, he could forget the part of his heart he left behind. 

It didn’t take long for them to get out, and even less time to create space between them and the building. They didn’t stop until they were half a mile out and when they did San couldn’t find it in himself to grieve. It was like his eyes had become a dam and it would only crack when he saw the outcome of Seonghwa’s ability. 

Yeosang didn’t move from where he was clutching San’s shirt, his head buried in his chest and soaking it with tears. He was no longer muttering like before, but his silence spoke volumes that defeaned San. The man he loved more than anything was experiencing a form of pain that was like no other, he was mourning in a way that he had never had to do before. 

Before San had Yeosang, Yeosang only had Seonghwa. Before he even began to become the person he was, he had Seonghwa to guide him through everything. Like, teaching him that there was more to the world than bloodshed and anger. That it was okay to break and to rely on others. 

Even when Yeosang didn’t know the meaning of loneliness, Seonghwa fixed the gaping hole in his stomach before he could ever experience it. 

“We didn’t get to say goodbye.” 

Wooyoung’s voice cracked as he spoke, and San didn’t need to think as he stumbled over to his other lover. Hating the way the younger’s face scrunched up as he tried to stop himself from crying. 

When he reached him, San maneuvered Yeosang into one arm and used his free hand to reach up to cup the man’s face. Gently stroking his cheek with the pad of his thumb and feeling the way his jaw quivered with the need to sob. 

Millions of words sat on the tip of his tongue. He wanted to comfort and assure him, wanted to let him know that whatever he wanted to say to Hongjoong the man already knew. 

“Let’s do it now.” 

San didn’t turn to look at Yunho as he spoke. 

“What would be the point?” 

“I don’t fucking know. Closure or some shit?!” 

It was weird to hear Yunho getting so worked up. Unlike the tears he shed earlier when he was speaking to Jongho, this pain was so much rawer. He was showing a side of himself that only Hongjoong had ever seen and he was breaking without the other’s guidance. 

“They aren’t dead.” 

Mingi, ever the optimist, spoke up. 

He uncurled himself from Wooyoung’s grip and managed to stand on his two feet. Despite how much his body was trembling, he stayed upright and on his own. Staring directly at Yunho and repeating his statement with more conviction than before. 

Just like earlier this seemed to spark off the other two into taking action. Jongho shuffling so that Yunho would place him down, the younger not lifting his head up as though wanting to hide his tears from the rest of the group, despite how much they could hear his sniffling. Then Yeosang moved his head up so that he could look at the men who he saw as brothers. 

Upon seeing their strength, he felt a small bloom of pride flare in his chest, burning through the desolation that had overwhelmed him. 

“How can you be so sure?” 

“I’m not.” 

Yunho stepped towards Mingi and San was almost afraid that he would hit the younger. But to his surprise, he tripped over his own feet to grab a hold of Mingi’s shirt as though it acted as his lifeline. The anger from before instantly evaporating into desperation. 

They watched as Mingi gave a small smile to Yunho before wrapping his arms around his shoulders and bringing him into his chest. Tightly hugging the man and petting the back of his head as he began to violently sob into his hold. 

Mingi’s words were quieter as he spoke, not caring if the rest couldn’t hear his reasoning, only needing Yunho to know his thoughts. 

“I have faith in Seonghwa.” 

Instantly Yunho could picture Mingi in the manor fighting to make him realise the difference between Mars and Seonghwa. Somehow in the space of a day, he looked older, much more mature. It was almost funny how out of all of them how Mingi was the one to hold himself the best in this situation. The circle had constantly prepared themselves for death and always reminded each other to not get attached to those around them as they would be dead sooner or later. 

It seemed as though that preparation was for nothing. 

Yet despite that revelation, those words were comforting. 

He took some deep breaths and leaned up to place his head next to Mingi’s, whispering, trying to bring him the same comfort the younger gave to him. 

“I have faith in Hongjoong.” 

It didn’t seem to have Yunho’s intended effect as Mingi shouted – no words just a harsh scream. The man’s fingertips burying themselves deep into his back and Yunho grunted in pain as his nails embedded themselves into his skin. 

Jongho was the first to move, rushing over to their side and trying to tug Mingi out of his hold. Trying to settle the older man but to no avail. 

But as quick as it came Mingi stopped, leaning over Yunho’s body and panting heavily. All of them stared at him with a form of confusion and horror. Confusion at why he only just acted this way when he was so hopeful a second ago. Horror at the raw energy that was radiating off him, like his body was threatening to combust into flames. 

Typically, Yeosang was the first one to know what was going on. 

“You have Seonghwa’s energy in you...” 

San and Wooyoung’s eyes darted down to their lover. 

Somehow, they had all collectively forgotten how Seonghwa had used his ability to heal Mingi, used it to save him from the brink of death. They forgot of the energy that was rushing through his blood and which had now exploded out into the atmosphere. 

It was at this realisation that Seonghwa’s ability went off that their heads snapped to where they had just come from, looking for the building that they were imprisoned in. 

Wooyoung’s heart jumped in his throat as he couldn’t see the building. He tried to press down the hope that had ignited inside of him, trying to remind himself that the building could have collapsed without them noticing as they were too focused on Mingi. 

Like before Jongho was the first to move. He took off running in their previous direction, needing to see for himself what had happened. The youngest forced his body to limits that he had never dared go before, his whole body on overdrive to look for Seonghwa and Hongjoong. 

He couldn’t hear his pounding footsteps over his own heartbeat or the movement of those catching up to him. All of them racing to find the fallen building, the distance they took from before feeling much further than it actually was. 

Seconds felt like hours and minutes felt like years before they reached the previous sight. 

“You look tired little one.” 

His words broke Jongho. 

The younger jumped into the ditch that the two of them were in before collapsing onto his knees beside them. Acting like a child as he reached out with both hands and grabbing the hands that reached out towards him. Sobbing loudly as he felt their touch and they drew him in closer. 

Next San, Wooyoung, and Yeosang arrived at the sight, the smaller of the three still curled up in San’s grip. The lover's trio acted like Jongho and leaped into the hole, a bit more hesitation than the youngest showed. 

It wasn’t until Hongjoong smiled at them and motioned them closer that they became unfrozen. Yeosang scrambled out of San’s grip and immediately threw himself onto Seonghwa, placing half of his body onto the elder and babbling into his neck. His words completely incoherent as he spoke, Yeosang also unsure what was tumbling from his lips. 

San dropped to the floor next to Hongjoong and reached up to touch his chest, moving his hand around until he could feel the elder’s heartbeat thrum under his own fingers. It was when he felt the first beat that he could feel tears well into his eyes, the man unafraid to let them fall and finally being vulnerable. 

Hongjoong mindlessly used his free hand to touch San’s cheeks. 

“Quiet down Sannie. I don’t like to see your tears.” 

It was at that moment Wooyoung came to his leader and smacked him on the upside of his head. Ignoring the shocked looks in his direction as he did so. 

“You asshole! How dare you ask us to leave you behind?! Are you-” 

His words were cut off as Hongjoong moved his hand from San and to him. Reaching up and tugging him down to his side and wrapping his arm around the younger. Keeping him in this position despite Wooyoung’s struggles and watching the fight die out inside of him. 

The aggression from before morphed into sadness and he could hear the pain in Wooyoung’s voice as he spoke. 

“Promise me you will never ask me to do that again.” 

Before he could accept that deal Yunho and Mingi showed up. 

“Mingi.” 

It was the first time Seonghwa had spoken since the group had shown up, his voice gruff as he talked. He kept one hand clutched tightly around Jongho’s hand, but he moved the one that was stroking Yeosang’s back to reach out for the younger. Mingi moving without thought and using both hands to clutch at the limb – smiling brightly as they touched one another. 

“I knew you wouldn’t leave us.” 

Seonghwa could find no lies in his words. Despite everything that they had been through, Mingi did not lose faith in Seonghwa and trusted him to come back to them. The love that radiated off the younger threatened to punch Seonghwa in the gut, but he refrained from reacting. Instead, he tugged the man into the pile they were in and thanked the stars above once more for bringing the three of them to him. 

Yunho was the exact opposite of Mingi. He walked over to Hongjoong and sat down beside him and punched his arm as hard as he could muster. A quick flash of anger was on his face but when he made eye contact with his leader, he immediately found himself becoming smaller. Leaning into the man’s shoulder and placing his head on Hongjoong muttering insults to the man – calling him different names for being so stupid for making them leave. 

“I told you the kids would be waiting for us beautiful. They always come back to us.” 

Hongjoong’s words held a warmth that all of them wanted to get lost in. It was better comfort than any safety blanket could provide and all of them subconsciously pressed closer to the man, wanting to bask in the heat he provided them. 

Seonghwa watched as they all huddled together and could feel the edges of his lips itching with the need to curl up into a smile as he watched them all bring comfort to one another - not finding himself caring when his body started to ache as the group became one big amalgamation. He watched as his previous enemies turned to look at them with nothing but adoration and how his unit responded with the same amount of love. 

It wasn't until he made eye contact with Hongjoong that his smile did break out across his face, much brighter than it had ever been before.

Somehow they had managed to survive. Somehow the 8 of them were still together. Somehow the ability within him no longer felt like a disease. Somehow he had stopped being a monster.

Somehow he had learned how to love (and he wasn't ashamed to admit it like he would have previously been). Not just the platonic feeling that was reserved for his unit and now for the circle. But a feeling that was just reserved for Hongjoong and would only ever be reserved for the other leader. And Seonghwa knew that it was the same for the other man, that Hongjoong had grown to love his team and have genuinely learned to love him. 

Both of them had learned to become human with one another and then found themselves loving each other's humanity. 

It took a while until all of the tears had stopped, yet they found themselves cuddling with each other under the setting sun, none of them ready to move and head back to the manor. 

All of them just grateful to have another day with each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are done!
> 
> I want to say a massive thank you to everyone who has read this story and followed through on this journey. Back when I started this I only intended to have it as a one-shot but then lots of you pushed to know what happened next which snowballed into this. So thank you every for pushing for more, I really have loved making this world and writing them in this way. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you are all having a good day!
> 
> Thank you once again.


End file.
